


The Snowstorm Villa 暴风雪山庄

by Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: 1960s', Cold War, Comfort, M/M, Understand Each Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: 完成任务后负伤的三人组被暴风雪困在法国北部一家旅馆里，隔壁他妈的还有一具尸体。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ……我没爬墙我就是来晃一圈儿顺便给舅舅局添点儿粮（喂）其实是在写盾冬文时找资料，翻冷战相关翻到舅舅局，然后…………enjoy？哦对了still互攻。  
> 不知道为什么，我看剧看片萌CP的点好像都和主流画风不太一样——Napollya我好像又萌走偏锋了XD

**Part 1**

 

“飞机被暴风雪延误了。”Gaby走路还是有点不对劲，厚重大衣下她的左侧肩背到肋骨再到大腿都在任务里撞出大片淤青，好在没有骨折。CIA和KGB两位特工就没这么幸运，Napoleon被敌人摔出去时为了护住Gaby，严重扭伤了左脚加上差点脑震荡，Illya被俘虏加上拷问受了点罪，干架被偷袭还导致右臂骨折，不得不先找个医生固定。两个男人身上淤青和伤口比Gaby只多不少。  
好在Gaby开着那辆车——不是偷来的，这次不是——横冲直撞地把他们拽出圣康坦一路开出去，西北偏北，没法走大路沿着韦尔芒直通佩罗纳一个U.N.C.L.E的私人机场，只能走小路甩开追兵，风雪越来越大，车轮在路上不时打滑，绕开一棵被刮倒的树后他们不得不改走另一条路，而且还偏离原来的路线越来越远。  
在没油之前他们找到了一家旅馆，Napoleon之前撞到了头几乎没法坐起来，不过还是在有限的时间里教了Gaby几句法语让她勉强能和旅馆前台那个年轻男人沟通。Illya左手撑着Napoleon让他能用一只脚站着，还得威胁他才能让Cowboy别吐在自己身上，前台上装饰用的那一大簇鲜花熏得他们三个都有点想吐。Gaby最终给他们弄到了房间，四床家庭房，还在二楼末尾，Waverly大概不会签单报销这笔钱。  
Napoleon是被Illya半拖半扛进房间的，一进门就被放在了沙发上让他能继续晕。Illya只有左手能用，还得拖着他们的行李箱上来。Gaby电话联系上了Waverly，得知接应他们的飞机也被暴风雪延误了。  
“Waverly说天气一好转就来接我们。”Gaby慢慢走到组合沙发边，在单人沙发上小心地，一点一点地弯着坐下。“车祸真是个好点子，至少我们不用跟旅馆解释这些伤。风雪也会把车掩埋起来。”  
Illya蹲在壁炉边已经把火点着了，拿木头放进火堆的动作也很慢，脸上的擦伤刚好在右眼旁的伤疤下面，看上去比两人更惨，起码旅馆前台立刻就相信了“哥哥Solo带着妹妹Gaby与未婚夫Illya在法国游玩结果风雪天遭遇车祸”这个谎言。  
“希望他们提供热水。”Napoleon一手遮住眼睛好减轻眩晕感，“这儿看起来像一个庄园改建的旅馆，起码房间够大。”  
Illya把火拨弄好，拉过沙发边的脚凳尽量不牵扯到各种伤地坐上去，慢慢松了口气。他们的鞋底裤管都在雪和泥里踩得湿透，现在溅满泥点的三件大衣都被甩在一边地板上。Gaby已经在努力脱靴子了，但身侧的淤青让她没法很好地够到靴子上的靴带。  
Napoleon揉了揉额头呻吟出声，那种我现在很不舒服而且我没心情掩饰的声响。Illya伸手把Gaby的脚搬到自己膝盖上，右手打了石膏不代表手指就不能动，他花了好一会儿才解开右脚靴带，Gaby咕哝了一句累瘫了的感谢，在他帮忙下摆脱了短靴，接着是另一只脚，靴子歪躺在地板上，在火光映衬下有点惨。Napoleon在沙发上动也没动，脑子还在持续抵抗他的理智。Gaby和Illya一点声音也没出地在沙发里半躺了一会儿，也许有一小时，Gaby挣扎着坐起来说：“我去叫客房服务送吃的上来。”  
Napoleon手臂继续搭在眼睛上，向沙发外伸出了另一只手，Gaby把听筒放进他手里，等Napoleon语气温和地和客房服务聊完，扣上电话又瘫回沙发里。  
Illya缓了一会儿后把自己从沙发里撑起来，把大衣捡起来挂好，Gaby跟着起来收拾自己的大衣靴子行李箱，拖到客厅一侧的双床房里，砰地一声关上门——大概是换衣服或者干些什么女孩子必须得干的事。Illya把两个行李箱拖进另一侧的双床房里，Cowboy的箱子放在靠窗那张床尾凳上，自己的箱子放在靠近门的床尾。  
那位医生兼Napoleon的旧友还给他们塞了点应急药品。Illya翻出止痛片干吞了一片，找出替换衣物还有枪后又去翻Napoleon的行李，浴袍就在最上面叠得像百货商店里陈列样板，下面的衬衫之下还藏着两条手链四个戒指一块金表，Illya揉了揉鼻梁，在行李箱里多藏了一个窃听器。  
他挪回客厅把枪放在咖啡桌上，浴袍扔上Napoleon的脸，Napoleon一点也不真诚地抱怨了一句，把浴袍挪开，手指开始解他那身完全不保暖的三件套的扣子。  
门被敲响了。  
Napoleon立刻停下动作看向大门，Gaby马上打开卧室门，她已经换上了睡衣但头发还没拆散。Illya抓起枪站到了门边，向两人点点头，尽管肋骨和伤口都在提醒他快速移动不是个好主意，他打开一点门。  
是个上年纪的女佣，推着一辆放满食材的小推车进来，说了一大串法语。Illya还没分辨出她说的是什么Napoleon就接上了，两人交谈了几句，Napoleon甚至把自己从沙发上撑坐了起来，对她微笑着解释情况，用眼神戳Illya，“送她出去，还有给点小费。”  
Illya瞪回去，把枪放在门边矮桌上掏钱包，女佣比Gaby还矮一截，Illya送她出门的时候不得不弯着腰才能小心地把手虚扶在女佣背后。她对丰厚的小费很是高兴，又咕哝了点什么，Illya用不熟练的法语道了谢，还被她紧紧抓住没受伤的左手摇了摇。  
女佣推着另外一辆车敲了隔壁房间的门。Illya观察了二楼走廊，他们的四人间离紧急出口很近，适合紧急撤离，这家旅馆显然曾经有过辉煌，但现在墙纸剥落地毯老旧，价格也不贵，进门时前台背后的钥匙板上少了四把房间钥匙，除了他们还有四组客人。  
隔壁房间出来一位头发凌乱的金发女郎，穿着真丝睡袍露出一点肩头，眼角还有淤青。女佣显然和她关系不佳，两人尖刻地交谈了几句，女人把推车拽进了房间，碰地一声关上门。女佣扭头看向Illya，做了个无奈的摊手动作，还说了句什么。  
“Peril.”Napoleon在Illya肩膀后面说，Illya关上门，Napoleon站在沙发边，勉强撑着自己单脚站直，看上去还有点晕。“别告诉我你现在想放松一下。”  
“什么？”Illya拿着枪回到沙发组这里。  
“隔壁肯定是这儿的长期住户。”Napoleon脸色平静，仍然过于苍白。“刚刚女佣说她是，”他面无表情。“妓女。如果你想知道的话。”  
Illya什么也没说，Napoleon把解开的西装外套和马甲搭在沙发椅背上，房间内的家具水准只能算中等偏上，而且保养不佳，到处都有刮擦的痕迹。Gaby已经在翻看那些食材，牛肉猪肉羊排和鱼，还有一只鸡和大堆蔬菜。  
“那里是厨房。”Gaby指向一扇门，就在她的双床间旁边，“我想你们那边的门是浴室。”  
“这里加装了一些管道。”Napoleon指了指他们头顶——只有刚才躺在沙发上的Napoleon才有心情注意的细节。“肯定有几个房间装了炉子和热水器，所以我问他们能不能送点东西上来，我们很走运，今天早上他们刚进了一批食材。”  
“也就是说暴风雪结束前我们会一直窝在这里。”Gaby面无表情地拆着她头发上的发卡。“听起来真有趣。”  
“相信我，”Napoleon回复了他平时说话那种腔调，至少这可以证明他没脑震荡，尽管他单手扶着沙发靠背的动作很用力。“这种天气没几个旅馆的厨子会认真做菜。”

*

Napoleon头疼得跟被Illya的拳头连续揍上十分钟差不多——这已经是相当精确的形容了。Gaby烧上水，Napoleon还跟旅馆要了冰袋，现在正把冰袋摁在脑袋上以缓解阵阵抽痛。Illya把食材都搬进厨房，Napoleon还让他拖了张餐椅进去。  
“你确定？”Gaby找出了行李里被压扁的茶包。  
“我拒绝在这种环境下吃旅馆食物。”Napoleon半靠坐在这张餐椅的椅背上保持平衡，也让左脚保持不受力状态。“特别是在这种暴风雪山庄的环境里。”  
“我听说美国人不看英国小说。”Illya只有一只手能用，负责站在Napoleon背后以防Cowboy摔倒在厨房并且“不小心”用刀子戳伤任何人。三个人挤在厨房里几乎没有转身的空间，Gaby靠在墙边喘了一口气：“至少我们不会在这里碰到什么谋杀案，那是侦探该干的事。”  
“Peril，俄国人对美国人的误解可真不少。”Napoleon洗了点蔬菜开始处理那只鸡，指挥Gaby找出两只锅清洗并放在炉子上。Illya盯着炉子上的水壶，左手搭在右手石膏上轻轻敲打。他们总在任务完成后的短暂休息时间里互相照顾，包扎伤口，盯着电视或者听广播直到Waverly派人接应他们。这回他们来不及去扫荡商店补充任务中报废的衣服鞋帽（Gaby裙子毁了，Napoleon毁了一套西装加一双上好皮鞋，Illya的帽子不知遗失在哪里，拷问伤也让他把衬衫撕成条来紧急包扎用掉了），也没法在路上找家餐馆打包食物，庆祝“这回又拯救了世界而且没被任务搞死”的大餐理所当然又交给了Napoleon，他早就向两人解释过做饭能让他放松，没人反对这事。  
“我去开电视，说不定能看到点喜剧片。”Gaby试着挤出厨房，Illya不得不让开点位置才能让她顺利出门。Napoleon顺手把苏联人拽到离水壶更近的位置预备泡茶。客厅里很快传来音乐声，Gaby大声抱怨：“全都是法语节目！”  
“我们还在法国，Gaby。”Napoleon回答。“声音调大点。”  
水烧开了，Napoleon泡了茶，Illya拿了一杯给Gaby，把女佣拿进来的推车拽到厨房门口。  
Illya盯着Napoleon做菜，在他需要挪位置或者要拿哪种食材时帮把手，没聊天，但按步骤一点一点完成晚餐的确让人逐渐平静下来。食物香气渐渐弥漫了整间屋子，Gaby中途溜进来试图偷吃，Napoleon假装生气，还假装没看到Illya悄悄给她偷渡了一块土豆。  
小推车让食物的移动无需两位负伤特工亲自动手，他们三个窝在组合沙发里边吃边看摩登时代，当然还是法语版，至少默片他们都没问题。鸡汤让他们全都放松下来，Gaby把盘子都泡进水池后先洗了澡，跟他们道晚安后回房间睡觉。  
“我猜我们得互相搭把手。”Napoleon在Illya一脸凝重地盯着浴室时提议。  
Illya露出了一点不情愿，只有一点点，“行。”他说得挺挣扎。  
“我有同感。”Napoleon叹气，抓起遗忘在沙发上的浴袍，在Illya挪过来把左手伸进他腋下时张开手臂。浴室和厨房一样大，只有一个毛巾柜。光要把医生为了给Napoleon检查脚踝剪开的西裤给褪下来就花了不少时间，Illya身上贴了绷带还缝了针，毛衣被剪掉一截袖子，淋浴时还得互相帮忙。  
“通常得到我这种服务的只有女性。”Napoleon避开缝针和伤口用淋浴冲对方的肩背，Illya把右手举高了点，手指撑着墙壁，左手揉搓头发里的香波。  
“军队里美国人不这么干？”Illya疲倦时口音更重。  
“护士会扔过来一块毛巾让你自己擦。”Napoleon把对方头发里的血迹和雨雪还有泡沫冲干净，“KGB怎么干？”  
“等伤好了再洗。”Illya回答，从餐桌（没人想到要用）那里拖来的折叠椅让他们都用不着站着冲澡。“用煮沸的雪水擦干净伤口等它结痂。”  
“听上去很有效。”Napoleon拿开喷头，把Illya潮湿的金发拨到额头和耳朵后面，露出对方晒黑的皮肤和在那肤色反衬下更蓝的眼睛。Illya拿过喷头冲掉对方头发和皮肤上的泡沫，直到他们都打理干净，裹着浴巾浴袍挪回卧室。Illya把Napoleon放在右侧靠窗那张床沿，翻找行李箱里的睡衣。Napoleon把裹着好几层绷带的脚挪上床垫，按揉使用过度的大腿肌肉，吐出一口气向后栽倒进枕头里，立刻因为碰到了淤青还是什么别的伤口而不适地调整姿势。Illya解开浴巾套上睡裤，同样栽倒进床铺里。  
“你关灯？”Napoleon闭着眼睛咕哝，黑发散乱在枕头上，浴袍半敞着。床头灯在他们俩的床铺中间。  
“该你了，Cowboy。”Illya反驳，吐词模糊得马上就要睡着，右手手指在艰难地解开左手表带。  
“又是我？”Napoleon低声说，他也快睡着了，等到Illya把手表放上床头柜后，取下左手小指的尾戒同样放上去，闭着眼睛摸索开关。

*

Illya被吵醒了，他瞪着昏暗的天花板，上面还有根水管。那呻吟正顶着他的头顶，一声高过一声，听起来又欢愉又痛苦，还参杂着撞击声和其他杂音。Illya深呼吸，Napoleon在隔壁床垫上动了动：“天堂的声音，Peril，别管它。”困意浓重。  
“所有法国旅馆的墙壁都这么薄？”Illya拍了拍枕头让它能稍微堵住点儿耳朵。  
Napoleon叹了长长一口气，“这里不是豪华酒店。”他翻了个身面向Illya，“如果Gaby在这儿就能让这声音停下。”  
“怎么停？”Illya低声问。  
“你们俩假装做爱，声音超过他们。”Napoleon出着馊主意，“绝对有效。”  
“你这么干过。”这句话可不是问句。  
“没错。”Napoleon又打了个哈欠，墙壁对面突然传出一声几近尖叫的惊呼，伴随着啪啪的肉体声响，Illya在床垫上试图调整姿势，Napoleon动都没动，发出了夸张的，巨大的鼾声，Illya想抽出枕头扔过去揍他，但他只有一个枕头。  
好在Napoleon见好就收，对面的声音立刻小了不少，他也把声音降低了些，又哼哼了几声就停下了。对面现在只剩下一些小响动，在可以忍受的范围内。  
“我恨你们所有人。”Illya低声说。  
“你爱死我了。”Napoleon回嘴。他的呼吸很快就降到熟睡的频率，Illya盯了一会儿天花板，暴风雪让窗外比平时的夜晚更亮，窗帘拉开了一条缝，透露出些许雪地上的反光，照亮Napoleon和Illya的床脚，照亮卧室入口那扇半开房门的方向。伤口在止痛药效下没怎么疼，但缝针可没那么结实。  
就在他快睡着时，对面传出一声重物坠地的响声，一阵窸窣后归于沉寂。Napoleon在旁边动了动，很快又睡熟了。

*

敲门声替代了闹钟，砰砰砰砰砰砰，Illya差点从床上弹起来，Napoleon也一样，马上就因为扯到伤口和淤青一起皱眉。  
“行了行了我去开门。”Gaby在起居室大声说，“你们俩动作慢点。”  
Illya的手已经伸到枕头下摸向他的枪，Napoleon的反应也一模一样。法语最好的Napoleon不得不坐起来准备下床，Illya叹气：“得跟旅馆借把伞当你的拐杖。”  
“伞很容易打滑。”Napoleon反驳，Illya得套上衬衫遮住纱布才能出去，右手石膏让这活儿艰难多了——Napoleon把自己的浴袍兼睡袍扔过去，至少睡袍够大。外面Gaby在用英语艰难地和对方带法语口音的英语对话，这让沟通加倍困难。Napoleon毯子下面什么也没穿，左侧身体的大片淤青也相当显眼，他正挪到床尾从自己的箱子里拿出睡衣睡裤。紧接着Gaby假装的高声喧哗让他们都停顿了一下：“什么？！谁死了？我们昨天连房门都没出。”  
对方又说了几句话，Gaby说“让我问问我未婚夫”就朝他们的房间门走来。  
她还敲了敲门，问清楚他们已经穿上衣服后拉开门，Illya已经坐在了床沿，Napoleon刚穿上睡衣衬衫，掀起被子露出受伤的左脚踝。  
跟着Gaby的还有旅馆前台登记员和这家旅馆的老板，是个留着小胡子的中年男人，两人都一脸紧张，但看到Napoleon的脚伤和Illya脸上擦伤加上手臂骨折后表情又有点异样。Gaby扮演未婚妻早已熟门熟路，走过来让Illya圈住她的肩膀。  
他们和Napoleon聊了几句，Napoleon脸上露出惊讶，转向Illya：“跟他们说你昨天见到的那个女人，用英语，慢一点。”他指指墙壁。“全部。”  
Illya就说了，尽量降低口音的存在感，说了女佣和那位隔壁的金发女人起争执，两个人问起他们有没有听到昨晚的声音，Illya也说了，还有Napoleon故意打鼾提醒对方，直到最后听到一声重响为止。Napoleon不时帮忙翻译，两人连比带划总算弄明白了发生什么事。  
他们请U.N.C.L.E三人组这几天呆在房间里，警察大概会冒着风雪赶来，只要外面的风雪停个几小时。  
Napoleon一直保持着那种任务中刻意表现出来的，可以让一些路人对他不那么警惕的表情，在两人说到某件事时点头表示同意，对方满意地离去，临走时门上咔嗒一声，三个人都听得清清楚楚。  
Gaby靠着Illya挺舒服，但这时她从Illya手臂里坐直，“怎么回事？隔壁那个女人死了。”  
Illya已经猜到了，Napoleon点头：“你和女佣是最后一个见到她的人，Peril。”  
“最后一个见到她的人是凶手。”Illya纠正。“锁门是怎么回事？”  
“旅馆老板说让我们在警察来之前呆在房间里，”Napoleon微笑，完全恢复了平时的样子。他朝窗外歪歪头，“看来我们得当一回证人。”  
Gaby叹气，“我去打电话。”她盯着Illya的睡袍，宽大的袖口也没能隐藏他右手的石膏。“我不知道你们已经要好到互换衣服了。”  
“我们没——”Illya皱眉看向身上系好带子的睡袍，眯起眼睛转向Napoleon，Napoleon耸耸肩膀，“穿着它，Peril，负伤时情况特殊。”他向Gaby眨了一只眼睛，抓起一条内裤和睡裤。Gaby会意地走出房间，Illya吐出一口气盯着窗户瞧，等对方终于把裤子穿好，才撑着Napoleon的肩膀去浴室洗漱。  
Illya刮胡子还差点把脸给刮破了，Napoleon全程斜靠在洗脸池边看他用石膏中伸出的右手手指捏着刮刀歪歪扭扭地清理胡渣。

*

“Waverly说让我们保持低调。”Gaby挂上电话，“假装是普通人。”她笑了，“这可有点难。”她扫过Illya的身高和明显的斯拉夫人种特征，还有Napoleon过于显眼的外表和装束。  
“有点难，但可以做到。”Napoleon端上炒蛋与煎香肠，红茶煮得正好，拉开餐椅坐下。门再次被敲响。Illya开了门，旅馆老板亲自拿了跟拐杖递给他，Napoleon在桌边向他道谢。Illya送他出门，听到门锁再次咔嗒一声，转身就回到房间扫描了一遍整根拐杖。  
“没有监听器。”他把拐杖扔给Napoleon，对方轻易接住了，“他们可真贴心。”  
“我们被软禁了。”Illya说，“还得假装我们不是我们。”  
“难得我们当一次普通人。”Gaby啜饮着茶。Napoleon把拐杖靠在桌边，Illya坐下开始吃早餐。  
“难得有一次出状况的不是我们。”Napoleon端起茶杯。“他们按警察要求给尸体拍了照片，然后用床单把尸体裹进一个冷柜里，还让我们放心继续住下去。”  
“凶手可以趁这个机会抹去证据。”Illya用打石膏的右手和左手配合笨拙地切蛋，Gaby要帮他切，他摇了摇头，继续和刀叉较劲。“警察可能会被误导。”  
“如果这是我们的任务，肯定能很快查出真相，但有一点十分棘手，”Napoleon提醒，对Illya的动作只笑了笑。“我们不能被警察留意到。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：  
> 1\. 圣康坦——位于法国北部索姆河畔，地处巴黎盆地北部，属于埃纳省。距离首都巴黎150km，曾是军事战略要地。现在则是法国重要的工业中心，尤其是纺织工业，还有化学、机械、炼铁等部门。同时，圣康坦也是重要的水陆交通中心。值得一看的当地景点有圣昆廷大教堂（Saint Quentin's Basilica）和马里斯德岛公园（Maris d'Isle Park），英国公墓（British Cemetery）等，另外还可参与游览第一次世界大战历史遗迹的活动。  
> 2\. 《西北偏北》希区柯克电影，1959年上映，讲述男主罗杰这个平凡的广告商人被误认为特工的故事。舅舅局电影版故事发生在1963年。


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 

Illya裹着Napoleon的厚睡袍在沙发里盯着电视，最靠近炉火的单人沙发被Gaby占据，Napoleon坐在长沙发最左边，睡衣外套了件毛衣——蓝色开司米羊毛，很好地衬出了他的眼睛，两只脚搭在脚凳上，盖着一条毯子。  
法语新闻没什么好看的，白天又没什么好节目，三人都无聊得要死。Gaby带了几本杂志但早就翻完了，Illya借过来翻了一遍，Napoleon做了中午的意大利面后没事做，又没有酒喝，从Illya膝盖上拿过一本杂志也翻了一遍。  
“至少下次给女伴买礼物有些新选择。”他合上手里那一本。Illya根据杂志上的一些时装首饰做了点笔记，Gaby和Napoleon看都没看他正在做的事一眼，反正Illya给Gaby选的衣服都不错。  
“早知道该带几本小说上路。”Gaby厚实的黑发草草梳了个辫子垂在颈侧，仍然穿着睡衣，外面裹着任务中买的一条大羊毛披肩，两只脚蜷在沙发上，体积似乎比平时更小。  
“我们现在就在小说情景里。”Napoleon把杂志放回沙发中间的矮桌上。“无人生还。”  
“我们人数不够。”Illya说，挠了挠下巴，右手不好刮胡子。  
“隔壁房间的人数够了。”Napoleon的头发没用发胶，看上去比平时柔软，被自然地梳在日常的位置上，不时有一些头发滑下来。“昨晚和她睡的那个人就是凶手，”他们已经把昨晚的声响告诉了Gaby。“除非昨晚有不止一个人睡她。”  
Illya从杂志上抬起眼皮看他一眼，手指稳稳地翻了一页。  
“我没心情在工作外当侦探。”Gaby表达了自己的无聊，一只手撑着脸颊。“在东德这样的事也不少。”  
“西德也不少。”Illya的视线钉在杂志上，Napoleon不置可否地笑了笑。  
“在干现在这活儿前，我遇到过一次差不多的事。”Napoleon说，“想听点刺激故事吗？”  
“你最好保证这故事足够刺激。”Illya干巴巴地说，但他放下了杂志。“和女人有关？”  
“你了解我。”Napoleon露出个笑容，但却小幅度摆了摆头，像是在摇头抗议。Illya在一次Sanders冲他发泄不满时见过这个反应，判断不出他对Sanders是生气还是嘲讽。  
他转了转左手上的尾戒，“那时我还没被招募，退伍后我没找新工作，正在干着我最爱的那一票活计。”Illya面无表情地听着，Gaby笑了，他们可不会在这种墙壁和纸板差不多薄的地方大谈真话。“有天晚上，我刚赚了一大笔打算放松一下，就在一家豪华酒店订了个房间。”  
“找了个姑娘。”Illya说，一副“我就知道是这样”的口吻。  
“事实上，是她找上了我。”Napoleon继续下去，端着茶杯，“我去酒吧打算看看有没有漂亮姑娘，高级酒店常有富人出没，还能做上点小生意。”他在小生意上加重音，让两位搭档都知道他在富人身上偷了点什么。“当晚有个小型酒会，我混了进去，然后我看到了她，就在吧台边，穿一身黑色裙子，在人群中并不显眼。”  
“但你注意到了她。”Gaby好奇起来。  
“事实上，她不算漂亮。”Napoleon放下杯子，“所有人里只有她看上去心情不好。”他用了三个词，“漂亮，孤单，喝着马提尼。（Pretty, lonely, drinking Martini）”还稍稍改了一下发音让三个词听上去更押韵。“我注意到她戴的首饰很昂贵。”  
“你端着酒杯接近她。”Illya的注意力已经完全被抓住了，“你们聊天，她觉得你不错，度过了愉快的一晚，你顺走了首饰？”  
“不。”Napoleon回答，“那时我经验不足，打扮得有些过了头，她在我开口之前就说：你不像你的角色。”  
Gaby稍稍露出了惊奇，Illya抬眉，Napoleon的微笑扩大了，任由两人打量他——尽管现在他没上发胶，衣服也没平时打理得整齐光鲜，但他坐在那儿就像穿着全套西装一样，仅仅只比工作时放松了一些。  
“我很难想象你经验不足的样子。”Gaby最终说。  
Illya用两只手抱在胸前（艰难地搭在石膏上）表达了无声的赞同。  
“我也很难想象你还是新手的样子。”Napoleon向Illya笑了，“她说了那一句后，我就问她要不要去个安静的地方，她同意了。”  
“她肯定觉得那酒会很无聊。”Gaby说。  
“我猜也是。”Napoleon继续下去，看向电视上的法语新闻。Illya没收回视线，仍在留意对方的表情。“我们找了个附近安静的小餐馆，两个穿着昂贵衣服的人坐进一家普通餐馆有点儿好笑。”  
“并不好笑。”Illya说，口音更明显了些。  
“在当时也不好笑，可能因为我们都喝多了，”Napoleon看着电视，表情就像做菜时那样平和。“我们俩笑个不停，又叫了一瓶酒和一些餐点。我问她从哪里看出我不像那个圈子里的人，她说——”他停下了，稍稍皱眉，右手把茶杯放在大腿上的毯子上面，左手手指敲了敲杯沿，小动作很像Illya状态不稳定时的敲手指。  
Gaby和Illya都在听，没打断他这一刻的思考。  
“她说：你不够镇定。”Napoleon最终这么说，“她还这么说过：Napoleon，你看女人的眼光太明显，你先看她们的首饰，然后才是她们的脸。”  
Illya的右手手指轻轻敲着手臂，在睡袍上一点声音也没发出，眼睛里有些困惑。  
“我问她是否见过像我一样的人。”Napoleon说，又露出笑容，“她说，她的前夫就是，那蠢货死在了战场上。”  
“不奇怪。”Illya说，仍然有些困惑。“到现在这故事还不够刺激，Cowboy。”  
“接下来就刺激了。”Napoleon的笑容再次变大，他看向Illya，“有人在酒会里开枪杀了一个人。”  
Gaby从沙发里坐直。“你们俩当时在外面？”  
“是的，我们有不在场证明，避开了警察盘问，当时我正在被通缉。”Napoleon点点头，“消音手枪，我想是摩萨德的人，如果有克格勃我肯定能认出来。”他打量了一下Illya，“外表特征很明显。”  
Illya有点不高兴，“中情局也很好认，平淡的西装，衣服下藏枪。”  
“不是每个人都像我这样。”Napoleon倒很高兴。“我们在小餐馆里一直呆到了午夜，回酒店才发现警察封锁了整个酒吧。她就带我去了她的房间。”  
“我不想知道后面的情节。”Illya眉毛皱紧了。  
“什么都没发生。”Napoleon伸出右手拍了拍他的左臂，又回来稳住茶杯。“我们继续喝酒，拿发生的命案开玩笑，她告诉我怎样才能表现得没有破绽，你们可以说——她成就了一部分的我。”他示意自己。  
“怎么做？”Illya追问。  
Napoleon给了他一个“我就知道你要问”的表情，“Sanders说我不管穿多贵的西装也不会像个上流社会的人，他说得没错。”  
Illya有点紧绷，Sanders给他和Gaby的印象都不怎么好，Napoleon倒对此无所谓。  
“关键在于，我不需要像。”Napoleon示意手里的茶杯，“我只要是我自己，就没有破绽。”  
“也就是说，”Gaby指出，“当别人以为你在伪装一个身份，但那仍然有一部分是你自己。”  
“正确。”Napoleon挪了挪去拿沙发桌上的茶壶，又给自己倒了一杯。“大部分情况下我不用伪装，没人会怀疑一个说真话的人。”  
“但这不可能。”Illya放松了两只手，重新让手掌回到腿上的时尚杂志。“你不可能完全不说谎。KGB有最先进的测谎仪，能测出你微小的生理反应。”  
“中情局也一样。”Napoleon看了一眼Illya的茶杯，Illya幅度很小地摇摇头，他喝自己那杯。“或者在一些无关紧要的小事上撒谎，让机器以为你说谎时的生理反应就是正常的。”  
这回Illya皱眉皱得相当严肃：“……好点子。”  
“举个例子。”Napoleon举起左手，“你们认为我戴尾戒有什么原因？”  
“秘密保险箱的钥匙？”Gaby说。  
“家族遗产。”Illya说，但并不确定。  
“Sanders也这么认为。”Napoleon对Gaby点头，肯定她的猜测，“但只是一部分。”他取下尾戒，Illya翻转手掌让他把那枚金戒指放在手里，上面刻了一个图案，他辨认了一会儿。“雅努斯神。”Napoleon解释。  
“家族遗产？”Gaby也不确定起来，从Illya手里拿过戒指翻来覆去地看，做工精致，但也没有任何特别之处。  
“我只是看富人们戴它，就去弄了一个，随便挑了个图案。”Napoleon伸手，Gaby把戒指给Illya，Illya再递给他，手指仍然有些凉。Napoleon戴上它，“就这么简单，它在紧急情况下还能换钱。”  
“我不信。”Illya说。  
“你的确不应该相信。”Napoleon看向他，仍然很高兴。  
“这都是骗人的？”Illya提高了声音。  
“故事不是，尾戒也不是。”Napoleon端高茶杯，掀起毯子，抓住在沙发边的拐杖。“过来帮我做晚饭，你还能猜猜我在哪一部分撒了谎。”  
“我看到你解冻了牛肉。”Gaby说。  
“你可以期待晚餐，Miss Teller。”Napoleon做了个小幅度的鞠躬。

*

两个土豆递到Napoleon手上，Illya盯着他把土豆削皮切碎丢进锅里和那堆蔬菜一起煮，加进调料盖上锅盖。将几瓣蒜压成蒜泥混进之前调好的酱汁里，倒在已经化冻的牛肉上。他们都受了伤，因此不能喝酒，红酒炖牛肉倒是可以煮一次。  
“哪一个？”Illya开口。故事和尾戒。  
Napoleon开了一个桃罐头，把桃肉打碎加进橙汁里，试了试味道，又在里面加了点柠檬汁，重试了一次，再用勺子舀了一些递给对方。Illya从墙边站直，走近一步接过勺子。Napoleon看着他用左手把勺子送进唇间，俘虏拷问让他掉了点血量，脸色比平时苍白。Illya尝了尝，舔舔嘴唇，露出个不坏的表情。  
“你猜是哪一个？”Napoleon看了眼他的左手，Illya看手表，“三点四十。”  
“六点开饭。”他继续准备蔬菜汤，把火调小，将牛肉送进烤箱。转身调整用来支撑他单脚站立时的餐椅，坐了下来。Illya仍然靠墙站着。  
“哪一个？”他又问了一遍。  
Napoleon靠在餐椅椅背上，绑着绷带的左脚可没穿袜子，暖气不算暖和，否则他们也用不着点燃壁炉，厨房一向是相对温暖的地方，Napoleon可没把毯子带进来。  
“你觉得是哪一个？”他反问，仰起头看向从这个角度显得更高的Illya。  
“第二个。”Illya说。  
“再猜猜。”Napoleon回答，仍然盯着烤炉。  
“第一个故事细节更多，更具体，也有可能是你在说谎。”Illya说，“人们通常会忘记大部分发生过的事情细节。第一个故事里有多少是假的？”  
“再猜猜。”Napoleon重复，抬起视线看向他。Illya皱眉，两只手抱在胸前，手指敲着石膏。  
“Cowboy.”  
“都是真的。”Napoleon没再拖延，“谎言只有那一个问题。”他露出个任务中常有的笑容，“永远别忘了其他可能性。”  
“你误导我。”Illya眉毛皱得更紧了。在这旅馆房间里他们都没任务时那么整洁，Illya的头发都没梳得像平时那么整齐，Napoleon也没上发胶。两人都还穿着睡衣睡裤睡袍，在厨房里等着晚餐被做好。  
“KGB肯定也教了你这些。”Napoleon轻松地说，“只不过我是实战中运用得最好的那个。”  
“别总想着夸你自己。”Illya吐出一口气，冲他皱鼻子。“CIA认为你是最好的特工，我可不觉得。”  
“这只能说CIA比我们所知的更缺人，”Napoleon的右手手撑着下巴，左手在膝盖上轻轻打着拍子。“又或者他们想把麻烦扔给Waverly。”  
Illya幅度很小地耸耸肩膀。  
Napoleon保持那个状态保持了几分钟，Illya也保持靠墙那个状态没动，看着烤炉里橙黄色的光和烤盘里的牛肉。  
“不去沙发里呆着？”Napoleon看了眼客厅，Gaby窝在沙发里在看一部法语动画片，只能看到一个黑色的头顶。  
“通常这种时候我会在安全屋里看本书，”Illya开口，仍然盯着烤箱，和Napoleon一样近乎在无所事事地发呆。“或者保养武器。”  
“不下棋？”Napoleon的视线瞥向他，Illya脸上的擦伤正在痊愈，任务里他们都掉了些体重。  
“现在不。”Illya回答，仍然套着Napoleon那件睡袍，勉强合身地卡在肩膀上，露出手腕和石膏，他看了眼手表。“得烤多久？”  
“两小时三十分钟。”  
“你打算在这里坐两小时？”Illya怀疑地看向他，Napoleon动了动左脚：“这儿没酒，也没有一本书，很明显，我只能发呆。”  
他又笑了，似乎在等Illya找出什么反驳的理由。Illya这回只捏了捏鼻梁：“我同意。”  
“你还可以在卧室呆着，”Napoleon左手打着比方，“我们在三个不同空间独处，想干什么就干什么。”  
这也意味着在雪停之前会特别，极其地无聊，他们的普通人身份伪装甚至不能开锁把整个旅馆盘查一遍。  
“或许我们可以聊天。”Gaby说。厨房的门大开着，屋子的隔音如同纸板。“聊点和工作无关的事，不重要的那种。”  
Illya转身探出脑袋回答她，“我们的生活没有不重要的秘密。”口音一点也没减轻。  
“或者，喜欢吃什么，”Gaby从沙发里伸出一只手，“喜欢什么音乐，喜欢看什么电影。”  
“如果这不会记在档案里，我就加入。”Napoleon也转过身，一手搭在椅背上回答她。  
“没人在乎我们喜欢吃小羊排还是鲱鱼。”Gaby说，沙发上那个黑色头顶动了动。“来吧，我快闷死了，而且我受够了当你们俩的老妈。”  
Illya想了想，朝起居室歪头。  
“那我得弄点喝的。”Napoleon撑起拐杖，Illya从旁边拿了茶包。

*

“我喜欢炖牛肉。”Gaby说，在沙发里明显闷得快睡着，法语动画片低如背景音，这房间里还没有留声机和广播。  
“我已经知道了。”Napoleon端着茶，Illya仍然保持着两只脚在地板上，而Napoleon已经把左脚搭在了脚凳上，没盖毯子。“Peril？”  
Illya给了他一个“你干嘛不说”的眼神，“烤鸡，目前是这个。”  
“鉴于我们的工作内容，可能以后会遇上更喜欢的菜。”Napoleon替他总结，“好选择。我也喜欢炖牛肉和烤鸡。”  
“闻起来像臭脚的松露和鱼子酱？”Gaby追问，挑起一边眉毛。  
“还有香槟。”Napoleon补充，“它们只是配菜，不是主菜，我不会每一道菜都加上它们。”他敲敲下巴。“有意思。”他微微皱眉。  
Illya喝着自己的茶，看Napoleon思考，加了一句：“这种聊天里别说谎。”  
“说谎要动脑子，Peril，现在我可不想动。”Napoleon想了想。“有意思，我没有特别喜欢的菜，四条腿和两条腿，还有没有腿的鱼，难以选择。”  
“嗬。”Illya发出了一个音节。  
Napoleon看向他，眉毛抬高到额头起了皱纹。  
“我想你也没有最爱的酒。”Illya说，表情舒缓下来，但仍没完全放下警惕，Gaby和Napoleon也一样，这里毕竟不是安全屋。  
“事实上，我有。”Napoleon微笑，“白郎姆，搭什么都行。”  
“我觉得它很难喝。”Gaby皱眉。  
“的确。”Napoleon赞同，“没白兰地威士忌那种口感，但它很简单。”  
“我以为会是那种最贵的。”Illya的语调倒没什么嘲讽，反正他的口音说什么都像嘲讽。  
“贵的酒更顺口。”Napoleon摊手，“所有好东西都很贵。”  
“从没看过你在工作中喝这个。”Illya说，Napoleon看向他，只是挑眉：“那是私人享受，Peril，就和你一个人呆着，没人管你干什么时一样。”他喝了口茶，只有Illya在茶里加了三块糖，他和Gaby都只加了一块。“工作中更容易喝到那些免费的好玩意儿。”他冲Gaby眨眼。  
“你呢？伏特加？”Gaby耸肩，转向Illya，“俄罗斯人都喝伏特加，也许你能给个不错的牌子。”  
“Stolichnaya.”Illya嫌恶地皱鼻子，“别喝波兰的。”  
Napoleon来了精神，对Gaby眨眼：“我们还有什么能聊的？喜欢穿的衣服款式？”  
“连体工装。”Gaby说，手指上没涂指甲油，“我不用担心弄脏衣服。”  
Napoleon看向Illya，摇了摇头：“你在挑女装上眼光不错，Peril，男装一团糟。”  
“不是只有西装才是男装。”Illya抱着手臂，“夹克更实用。”他看了眼Napoleon的睡衣——反正夹克能装更多武器，西装几乎藏不了几把枪，特别在Napoleon那些数量庞大又修身剪裁的昂贵西装上更藏不了什么东西。“你几乎每次任务都得毁掉一套衣服。”  
Napoleon举手投降，“我也知道那些便宜衣服在哪儿买，下次我可以替你挑一些。”  
Illya的眼神已经越过了“你在搞什么鬼”直接升级到了“我已经懒得和你争论这事”，不过有趣的是他没拒绝。  
“那会是些便宜，耐用，经典的衣服。”Napoleon上下扫视Illya套着自己睡袍的身体。“我还可以试试维持你的苏维埃风格。”  
Gaby看了看他们俩，“实际上，我刚刚突然想看你们穿对方的衣服是什么样。”两个男人都看向她，倒没有生气，Gaby继续下去：“想到Solo就想到西装三件套，想到Illya就想到那件砖红色夹克和帽子，我从没看过你们穿其他类型的衣服。”现在她好奇了。“潜行装除外。”  
Napoleon想了两秒钟，“这主意不坏。”  
Illya看看Gaby又看向他。  
“我的帽子丢了。”Illya开口，口音更重了，明显怀疑Napoleon在搞鬼。  
Napoleon摇摇头，“我记得Gaby你的行李里有顶白色帽子，可以冒充一下。”  
“我这就去拿。”Gaby从沙发上下来，裹着毯子往自己那边的房间走，行动间已经比昨天灵活多了。

*

Illya的外套有些破损，还沾了不少血迹和脏污，他们没打算送洗衣物，刚好可以拿来试穿。Napoleon把那件外套套在身上，他们肩宽相差不大，不同在于袖子长度与肌肉厚实度，Illya这件稍大了一点点，但还算合身。  
Gaby把那顶白色小圆帽戴在Napoleon头顶上，Napoleon头发没梳成平时那样，稍稍调整了一下帽檐，让帽子歪了一些，对Illya和Gaby露齿而笑。  
“这帽子居然合适。”Gaby好笑地说，“像个落魄画家。”  
Illya用鼻子哼了一声意思不明的声响。“你不适合这颜色，Cowboy，但夹克本身不错。”  
“我知道，”Napoleon回答。“看着像个街头小子，我参军前就是这样，还有背带裤。”  
“Cowboy那种背带裤？”Illya仍然抱着手臂，但已经放松多了——只要他们没为了任务吵架，就能勉强和平相处。  
“就那种。”Napoleon在行李箱里翻找，摸出了Illya放的窃听器扔给了他，然后抽出一件白色T恤，“参军前我穿得就像《欲望号列车》里的马龙白兰度。”他比划了一下，半靠在床尾边让左脚不用受力，接着皱眉回想了一瞬，改变站姿，更加松松垮垮，没什么形象。“太久没这么伪装了。”向Gaby解释，将T恤贴在胸前，用Illya的夹克遮掩，就像他在里面穿着它一样。  
Gaby想了想，再次把Napoleon头上的帽子弄得更歪一点，现在Napoleon确实看上去就像个粗俗的小混混。  
“除了我的口音。”他向两人展现出一个没怎么打理自己的街头男人，Illya有点困惑，接着Napoleon恢复成平时的样子，把帽子还给Gaby，外套还给Illya。“我的口音是从电台里学来的，一直都是这个，在当时这是有钱人才有的口音。”  
“档案上没写这个。”Illya把他的外套放在一边。  
“档案上还说‘没人知道Napoleon Solo的过去’。”Napoleon打开衣橱——他总是把西装与衬衫挂进衣橱，转头扫视了一遍Illya，在西装里挑了挑，取出一件浅灰色格子与一件深蓝色暗条纹。  
“不适合格子。”Gaby在旁边评论。  
深蓝色那件好得多，反正Illya现在右手石膏也套不进西装袖子。Napoleon走近一步把深蓝色西装比在Illya咽喉下方，Illya试图低头，但被手指关节阻止了。  
“再浅一点，你觉得怎么样？”Napoleon问Gaby，“这颜色不够衬他的眼睛。”  
Gaby在Napoleon衣橱那一排领带里挑出一条颜色明快些的蓝色领带，搭在这件西装上。“好多了。”Napoleon赞同。  
Illya有一点点茫然，视线跟着两人又看到他们继续挑领带，领带花色更多，选择也更多。Gaby挑出一条墨绿色领带，Napoleon刚把两件西装挂回去，竖起一根手指，“等一下。”他挑出了一件稍深一些的灰色西装，纹路颜色较浅，远看更像纯色。Gaby那条墨绿色带银色花纹的领带比上去，Napoleon就把西装在Illya胸口按了按，“拿着。”  
Illya拿着西装继续比在身前，Gaby把领带往他肩膀上一挂，眼看着Napoleon又拿出一件浅灰色衬衫来。Illya就这么站着让他们俩连着试了好几套西装，连同搭配的衬衫还有领带。  
“领结很蠢，是不是？”Napoleon对Gaby说。Illya正忙着对他怒目而视。  
“没错。”Gaby点头。“太高了，领结更容易吸引不必要的注意力。”  
“如果给Peril订点新衣服，Waverly会签单吗？”Napoleon压低声音——一点也不低，Illya全听见了：“我不需要更多衣服。”  
“我能让他签。”Gaby做了个没问题的撇嘴。“但你那些衣服Waverly肯定不会签。”  
“我就没指望过。”Napoleon接过Illya比在胸前的那套西装——这件是黑色，但又不那么黑，闪耀着低调的珠光，配深灰色衬衫与深酒红色领带。“回去我就给你订上三套。”  
“我不需要。”Illya强调。  
“打包进我的行李里，”Napoleon说，“就这么定了，你负责带武器，我负责带衣服。”他转身去挂西装和领带。Illya冲Gaby使眼色，Gaby摊手：“这回我站他那边。”

*

Napoleon回到厨房察看牛肉。Illya把那些需要洗的衣服摞在一起，Gaby找出了清洁剂，在浴室里给衣服做初步处理——至少别让路人对着血渍大惊小怪，反正他们到这里住下时也在外面罩了件大衣掩盖形迹。  
“我不需要更多衣服。”Illya坚持。  
“你穿那些会很好看。”Gaby在血渍上涂清洁剂，“总有机会让你们一起穿上西装执行任务。”  
Illya咳了一声，“我通常不用负责那部分。”  
“吸引目标注意？”Gaby瞟他一眼，Illya有点困惑，没发狂的时候KGB看上去性格镇定平和，眼神还有点无辜，很容易就能让他被Napoleon和Gaby搞到有点懵。数次任务的相处后Illya开始看穿那些小把戏，三人达成了一个勉强算微妙的平衡。  
“有些女人喜欢你这类的。”Gaby撇嘴，“如果你不是这么容易发脾气的话。”  
Illya翻眼睛，这招他从Gaby那里无意识地学来后，Napoleon嘲笑他这表情和Gaby一模一样。  
“我可不会和长期搭档在一起。”Gaby拍拍他的脸，不是第一次罗马任务时那种暗算的巴掌，Illya还是躲了躲，Gaby于是改成捏他脸颊。“如果罗马那时我就是个东德修车工，我们肯定第一晚就滚到床上去了。虽然我挺喜欢你，但没门，不光是你那臭脾气的错。”  
“我知道。”Illya咕哝，默许了Gaby捏他脸，反正不痛。正因为Gaby早就知道自己的身份和立场，他们才没搞在一起——尽管在Waverly说他们三个组成小组前他们的确差一点就开始了。Gaby换了另一边捏：“笑一笑，俄国人，笑一笑。”  
Illya露出笑容，Gaby松手，推着他走出浴室：“去厨房看看Solo做什么菜，反正你也不能帮我洗衣服。”  
Illya去了，Napoleon正在分切牛肉，将一大块牛肉分切成数小块，装进三个浅碗里，将烤盘里的肉汁倒进去，掐了点罗勒撒在碗内牛肉顶端上。厨房里香气四溢，Illya假装没有深呼吸。  
Napoleon半靠在橱柜上处理旁边的沙拉，卷心菜与小萝卜被切碎混合在一起，绑着绷带的左脚虚踩在拖鞋里，头也不回地说：“帮我把桌子摆好。”  
Illya看了眼起居室，餐桌铺着一张碎花桌布。厨房里还放着那把餐椅。他用左手把餐椅拖回餐桌边，将三份牛肉端上桌，Napoleon搅拌好了沙拉，单手撑着拐杖，在Illya再次进厨房时示意那一大碗沙拉。单手端一碗沙拉对Illya来说没问题，他的右手手指也没包裹在石膏里。  
Gaby从浴室出来，盯着餐桌。“闻起来不错。”她走到电视边顺手把电视转了个方向调大声音，让它能对着餐桌播放节目。  
Napoleon拿起一只叉子戳中一块牛肉，咀嚼着，转了转餐椅的角度——椅腿在地板上摩擦出一点声音，让自己能更容易地看向电视。  
Illya拿起叉子，发现所有食物都被切成容易入口的大小，三人的食物都一样，沙拉也只需要拿取夹子和叉子，Napoleon还在旁边放了三人的汤勺。他瞥向Napoleon，Cowboy正在听电视里的新闻。  
“见鬼，”他说，“这雪还得下三四天。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：  
> 1\. 《无人生还》，阿加莎克里斯蒂的代表作，又名《十个小黑人》《孤岛十命》《孤岛奇案》《童谣谋杀案》等，开创了暴风雪山庄模式推理……  
> 八个素不相识的人受邀来到海岛黑人岛上。他们抵达后，接待他们的却只是管家夫妇俩。用晚餐的时候，餐厅里的留声机忽然响起，指控他们宾客以及管家夫妇这十人都曾犯有谋杀罪。众人正在惶恐之际，来宾之一忽然死亡，噩梦由此开始了。（标题剧透嘛你们懂，这十个人都挂了）  
> 是1939年出版，我估计当时的俄国也会引进一下下……  
> 2\. 雅努斯(Janus)是罗马人的门神，也是罗马人的保护神。具有前后两个面孔或四方四个面孔，象征开始。最古老的信息告诉人们，雅努斯是起源神，执掌着开始和入门，也执掌着出口和结束，同时他又被称为“门户总管”，他永远都象征着世界上矛盾的万事万物，所以，他的肖像被画成两张脸，有“双头雅努斯“的说法。  
> 电影我没看清戒指图案不过在同人文里看到过不止一次，其实也蛮符合Solo的，就借用了。在我印象中Solo这样从头到尾都很有自控力的汉子，要么是看透了大部分世间事物，要么就是什么都不在乎所以才无比镇定，好像没什么能难倒他XD  
> 3\. 电影里Solo和Victoria第一次交锋时两只的聊天技能都点满了，Napoleon展示了自己的小偷技巧和对女性的了解和抽桌布（所以牛仔的过去非常谜2333），Victoria说“那么你是个贼，我希望你有戴面具（伪装身份）”，Solo回答“有时候戴，但是偷东西的时候从不”，所以在我的推测里，牛仔日常状态就是他自己——镇定老练又很机智的一个贼2333  
> 4\. Illya说的伏特加牌子国内翻译就是俄国红，超老牌子~（顺带一提蓝天伏特加是美国产，绝对伏特加是瑞典产——都不怎么好喝。半个酒鬼在此吐槽。）  
> 5\. 《欲望号列车》，费雯丽+马龙白兰度，经典老片。


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

 

Gaby晚上在浴室里呆了挺长时间，Napoleon和Illya没催她。Illya翻出了应急食物包，一次任务里他们在比利时采购了大堆东西，Illya屯了不少货。  
Napoleon在沙发里看电视，Illya在炉子上用小锅融化巧克力，甜味飘了一屋子。Gaby擦着头发，“给我来一杯。”她咕哝，“我开始想念那些无聊的电视节目了。”  
“刚好你可以学法语。”Napoleon说。电视上在播一部法语电影，明显是部爱情片，男女主人公正在互诉衷肠。Illya端了一杯给Gaby，捧着自己的杯子坐进沙发，Napoleon看他一眼：“你真是个糟糕的搭档。我的呢？”  
“自己拿。”Illya反驳。“还剩了一点。”  
“这就是为什么我讨厌和你共事。”Napoleon评价，撑起拐杖挪进厨房。Illya啜了一口，Napoleon在厨房呆了好一会儿，久到他扭头去看——干脆站起来走到厨房门边。  
Napoleon刚把那个小锅洗干净，其他碗碟Gaby洗了，整齐地摞在碗架上。橱面上只放着一杯热巧克力，旁边还有几小罐调料。Illya拿起一个小罐子嗅了嗅，辣椒粉让他打了个喷嚏。  
“这个？”他评价，“别告诉我你在巧克力里加了这个。”  
Napoleon把那个小锅放在碗橱里，“在瑞士时我买了不同口味的巧克力。”他抓住拐杖把自己挪到Illya这边，拿起几种不同的辣椒粉嗅了嗅，还试了试味道，最终选定一种洒了点在杯子里，将它搅匀。  
巧克力开始散发出温暖辛辣的香气。Illya看着Napoleon啜饮这杯辣椒热巧克力，眉间舒展。接着他放下杯子，加上双手辅助跳上了橱面，坐在上面继续享受这杯热饮。Illya看了眼支撑住体重的橱柜，柜子质量不错。  
Napoleon没穿袜子，双脚暴露在空气里，看上去很冷，左脚的绷带还算紧，地上的拖鞋有点歪斜。Illya把他的拖鞋踢到更合适的位置，看了看起居室里的电视那个方向，却没有动。  
Napoleon指了指Gaby和Illya，你们俩？他用口型问。  
Illya瞪他，Napoleon眉毛抬高了，点点头表示自己理解：朋友？  
Illya点头，喝了一大口。  
可惜。Napoleon也喝了一口，Illya小心地看了他的杯子一眼，被Napoleon发现了，Illya迅速收回视线，Napoleon小幅度地摇摇头：“想试试？”  
Illya的眼神就跟“我要揍你”一模一样。  
Napoleon把杯子递过去，Illya喝了一小口，皱起眉。喝起来和普通热巧克力没什么不同，只有入喉之后多了层温暖与辛辣，在咽喉处久久萦绕不去。  
Napoleon看着他又喝了一口，杯子不大，现在可没剩下多少了。Illya脸上可没藏住那股困惑，盯着杯子就好像从没想过看起来毫无不同的东西尝起来却有截然不同的后劲，这世界总有惊喜。  
“很高兴知道你不是那种古板的家伙。”Napoleon笑了笑，把杯子拿回来喝掉最后一点，又顺手把Illya喝完的那杯也拿过来，将两个杯子洗干净，放在碗架上晾干。Gaby走了进来，打着哈欠。“晚安。”她说。  
Napoleon笑了，一手接过她手里的杯子一手将她转了个方向：“多睡美容觉能让你气色更好。”他安抚，Gaby挥了挥手，裹着毯子回到了她的房间。  
Gaby的房间门关上了，起居室里只剩下电视里的法语对白。Illya看着Napoleon洗完杯子，关灯，和他一起走出厨房。  
“我能理解。”Napoleon说，示意Gaby的房间门，“和工作伙伴维持一段私人关系不大容易。”  
“你的建议在所有人里最没有参考价值。”Illya反驳。  
Napoleon做了个请的手势，“我们明天得把睡衣洗了。”Illya拖着一张餐椅进入浴室，Napoleon拖了另一张，“你觉得我到处睡姑娘，所以我没这种经验？”  
Illya用“难道你不是吗”的怀疑眼神看向他，转身出浴室去拿换洗衣物。  
“拿那条深蓝条纹的！”Napoleon提高了声音。  
Illya拿来了替换内裤，鉴于他们就这一身睡衣能穿，只能找别的衣物当作明天的应急服装——反正他们也没打算出房间门。Napoleon已经坐在浴室里那张餐椅上，把羊毛衫脱了，正在解丝绸睡衣的扣子，尾戒放在肥皂盒旁。  
“你太伤我的心了。”Napoleon在Illya把浴袍和睡裤脱掉时说，Illya正在扯袜子的动作停住了。“什么？”他看向Napoleon……呃，对方刚刚脱到全裸，肌肉线条很漂亮，如果三件套颜色不太合适会显得有点结实过头。  
“我当然有这种经验。”Napoleon抓起淋浴喷头试水温，把左脚踩在餐椅下面的横杠上。Illya把袜子扔在旁边的一堆衣服那儿，Napoleon示意他低下头，冲淋那头金发，温暖的水珠沿着后背滚落，胸腹有三道伤口，都需要缝针还贴上了纱布，好在只有一道伤口比较长（反派用刀子在他胸口划了长长的一条试图威胁他们，对KGB来说这跟擦伤差不多，但Napoleon认识的那位医生还是坚持给他缝了针，免拆的那种）。  
“跟搭档保持关系？”Illya在Napoleon给他头顶上倒洗发香波时问。“一点也不像。”  
“你以为我是怎么被CIA逮住的？”Napoleon开始给自己涂沐浴露，今晚他们用不着在洗澡上花太多时间。“我打算干的一票出了岔子，她出卖了我。”他冲洗自己的头发。  
“邦妮与克莱德？”Illya的左手手指在头发里揉搓出许多泡沫，Napoleon还在用喷头冲脑袋，Illya只能看到手边那个一头黑发带点儿卷的脑袋，肩膀和后背的淤青边缘开始发黄，擦伤也好多了。  
“不，她不干我这行。”Napoleon吐出一口气，把头发捋到脑后，伸手示意Illya把脑袋伸过来，手指梳过那头金发。“她发现了我打算偷一家银行保险库的计划表。”  
“哈，”Illya低着头，“看来你在藏东西上没什么天赋。”  
“当时有四个国家的人在追查我，”Napoleon的手指指腹挠着Illya的头皮，附加服务，“她把消息卖给了出价最高的调查员。”  
“看女人的眼光也不怎么样。”Illya抹了抹脸上的水。Napoleon的一只手抚过他的后背，洗去那些泡沫，像他开保险柜那么轻巧，手指滑到Illya腰后时就小心地移开了，那仍然让Illya轻轻缩了缩。  
“如果她不是贼，”Illya把头发捋开，从对方手里接过喷头冲洗自己的下半身。“为什么你们是搭档？”  
“她偷听到几个有钱人要将一批珠宝存进银行。”Napoleon回答，语调甚至带了点笑意。“她缺钱，我缺挑战。她和其中一个人睡了之后翻了点线索，离开现场时被我发现。我们达成协议，干成了第一票。”  
Illya接受了这个故事，里面充满巧合，但相当有Napoleon的风格，里面的细节足以推断出这位女性的性格和行为模式。  
“后来发生了什么？”他追问。  
Napoleon刚刚冲洗完自己，关掉热水器，略带诧异地看向Illya。Illya拿过浴巾擦着自己，盯着Napoleon等待答案——视线保持在对方胸口以上，当然了。  
“在那之后我经常去找她，”Napoleon继续，从Illya手里拿过浴巾擦干自己，这是最后一条浴巾了，明天得和旅馆女佣要求一些干净的，或者借一个熨斗。“她想当女演员，但一直没有机会，我给她找了个在剧组管服装的新工作。”  
Illya给自己套上内裤，Napoleon也套上丝质深蓝条纹的那条。他们回到卧室，洗完澡接触温度不高的暖气还有点冷，更别提冰冷的床铺了，Illya皱着眉躺进自己的毯子下面。“Cowboy.”他提醒。  
Napoleon把尾戒放在床头柜上，Illya的手表旁边。“让我想想，差不多十年了，Peril。”他半靠在床头板上，裸露的左肩上淤青面积不小，这让躺下的Illya觉得自己有点蠢，干脆双手拍了拍枕头让它蓬松点儿。  
“我们不是那种一对儿的关系，也不总呆在一起，分开时也会和别人过夜找乐子。”Napoleon看向留了一条缝的窗帘，外面仍在下雪。“她会去和导演睡觉换一个试镜，有时和投资人吃饭跳舞。她告诉我套出的有钱人消息，我从中捞点好处，她也一样。有空我们会见面，度过几个晚上，喝点酒聊聊天。”床头灯光线温暖，Illya调整自己，稍稍侧躺向Napoleon的方向，右手手指连同石膏塞了一点到枕头下面。  
“后来？”他问，床垫在慢慢被他的体温烘暖，Napoleon看向床对面的墙壁，上面挂了一张每个旅馆都会挂的招贴画或者照片或者印刷画作，这幅是俗得不能再俗的艾菲尔铁塔照片。  
“她怀孕了。”Napoleon看着那张黑白照片。“她说不知道孩子是谁的，提出和我假装举办一场婚礼再离婚，把孩子生下来，找一个保姆养大。”  
“你拒绝了。”Illya说。  
“我答应了。”Napoleon说。“她发现怀孕时已经有四个月，而我上一次和她在一起是半年前。”  
Illya皱眉。“那不是你的孩子。”  
“我一直记得用保护措施。”Napoleon扭头看向他，被Illya的睡相逗乐，“你看起来像在听睡前故事，Peril。”  
“如果你不继续，我就是你的睡前噩梦。”Illya威胁，手指摩挲着枕套边缘。  
“好吧。”Napoleon轻易地妥协了，“我起了疑心，调查出她和一个片场老板约会了一段时间，在这种故事里，那个老板肯定有妻子，还有不止她一个情人，不过没有孩子。”他又看向那张铁塔照片。“她用怀孕抓住对方要钱和保障，也向我借了一笔钱。”  
“如果她急需要钱，出卖你是一步烂棋。”Illya皱眉。“相当烂。”  
“对方同意她生下孩子，”Napoleon继续讲述，黑发潮湿柔软，比Illya的头发长一些，Illya看着几缕黑发微微卷曲着滑过他的前额。“条件是找个人假结婚。”  
“她确定是那个人的孩子吗？”Illya指出另一个疑点。  
“不确定。”Napoleon回答，“她刚和另一家公司签了合约，演一部片子的重要配角，因为怀孕不得不交巨额的违约金。”他转向Illya，眼睛的蓝色在灯光里极浅而从容。“故事到这里，你可以推断出她的作案动机了。”  
“还是不明白她为什么出卖你。”Illya动了动，小半张脸埋在枕头里，蓝眼睛看向Napoleon。“你没借她钱？”  
“我借了。手上的钱不够，还卖掉了部分珠宝。”Napoleon挑眉毛，微笑是唇边常有的小小弧度。“我去了她签约的那家公司，打算偷出她那份合约或者找些老板的把柄，这样她谈判起来更容易。很不凑巧，她那位已婚情人的妻子找上门来，宣布自己绝不会让这个孩子继承电影厂的财产，争执中她跌下了楼梯，”他平静地说，“她再也不能生孩子了。”  
Illya沉默了几秒钟，“而且她还丢了工作。”  
“没错。”Napoleon缓缓地深呼吸，像一声轻柔的叹息。“那位妻子很聪明，拍到了我们在一起的画面——别那么看我，是普通照片。妻子用照片说服丈夫，那个孩子不是他的。”  
“那个情人抛弃了她。”Illya得出结论。  
“妻子把一切推到了我身上，”Napoleon的手搭在毯子上，整个人往床垫深处蹭了蹭，“更不凑巧的是，大概八个月前我和那位妻子睡过一次。”他完全躺下来，“那可是个热情的红发美人，我可没想到后来她为了自保干出这么一件事。”  
“她以为你出卖她，”Illya说，“所以她向调查员出卖了你。”  
“这就是整件事的经过。”Napoleon闭上眼睛，放松自己。“如果我是她，我也会这么做。谁能说她做错了？”  
Illya安静了好一会儿，Napoleon刚要开口让他关灯。“她没做错什么。”Illya说，语调带着遗憾，“这是个悲伤的故事，没有一个人赢。”  
“还充满了资本主义的腐朽堕落。”Napoleon补充。“你关灯。”  
Illya的回答听上去有一点笑意，“的确如此，Cowboy。”床头灯熄灭了，房间里暗了下来。  
“猜猜其中哪一部分是假的？”Napoleon多加了一句。  
“我可不想被睡前故事弄得睡不着。”Illya反驳，“就让我们假装它全都是真的，闭嘴睡觉。”  
Napoleon安静了，两人的呼吸逐渐变缓。  
“你爱她吗？”Illya低声问。  
Napoleon沉默了很长一段时间。  
“我不知道。”他回答。“也许我爱过。”

*

没闹钟的早晨总让人有点迷糊，长期的生物钟让他们都醒得挺早。  
Napoleon用手臂撑起上半身，打了个大哈欠。Illya在左边的床垫上翻了半个身，脸仍朝向Napoleon的方向。Napoleon看着他睡得翘起的金发，打着石膏的右手搭在枕边，手指在白色石膏里自然地放松着。在几个中东任务后他们都晒黑了些，Illya的肤色变化最明显，领口之下一样是大片的小麦色，在揉皱的厚毯子下可以想象到全裸着会是什么样子，舒展或蜷曲的肢体，皮肤在床头灯或者壁炉的光线下会呈现油画般的质感，在早晨的光线里则显得十分健康。  
Napoleon撑坐起来，左脚脚踝消肿的状态不错，等会儿他会换新绷带再涂点药膏，但还不到能行走的程度。睡衣今天必须洗，Illya有石膏和纱布，除了还没干的外套基本没几件上衣能穿，还都是套头毛衣。  
看到搭档的睫毛动了动即将清醒，Napoleon说：“先别起来。”  
“什么？”Illya没睡醒时口音更重。  
Napoleon下了床，清晨的暖气还没那么强劲，他在衣橱里顺手抽出一件私人生活里常穿的，洗到有点褪色的浅蓝色衬衫和一条长裤套上，到客厅里把Gaby裹了两天的那条毯子拿进来，扔到Illya床上。Illya已经坐了起来，表情还有点迷糊。  
Napoleon在Illya行李箱里找了条长裤给他，带走了睡袍和睡裤。Gaby已经起来了，穿着一条厚羊毛呢裙子，刚从浴室走出来，对Napoleon说：“我来做早餐。”  
Napoleon同意了，把待洗衣物放进浴室，昨晚洗过的衣物已经晾了一夜，挂在浴室窗边，好在位置靠近暖气，都没有冻上。他刷完牙开始剃须时Illya进来了，没裹毯子，身上的纱布还好好的，看上去十分放松地揉了揉眼睛。  
打理完自己，Napoleon半靠在水池边看着右侧的Illya把刷牙泡沫吐掉，刚要伸手拿刮胡刀，Napoleon伸出一只手指：“介意吗？”  
Illya看他一眼，眼神少了平时任务里的互相讽刺，就剩下了好奇和一点警惕。Napoleon拿过剃须泡沫抹他下巴，“你的身高在这种时候倒很合适。”泡沫抹上下颚到脖子。“别动，别吞咽。”  
Illya仰着脸让Napoleon动手，为了稳住自己和对方，将左手放在Napoleon腰侧，让对方不用老靠一只脚保持平衡。刀片贴合地滑过皮肤，还有Napoleon轻轻按在他喉咙上的手指。他不得不盯着天花板上的管道，还有剥落的油漆。  
Napoleon动作很快，触碰十分轻巧，刮完下颚后在水池里涮洗刮胡刀。Illya看了眼镜子，下颚干干净净，只有脸上还全是泡沫。镜子里的Napoleon头发还没梳，仍然有些微地打卷，他抬起视线，Illya跟着看向本人，Napoleon做了个抿嘴的小动作。  
Illya照做，刮胡刀三下就解决了他唇上的胡渣。Napoleon对他的配合挑了一下眉毛，那微笑Illya每天都能见到，通常是挑衅和玩笑，偶尔是愉快，像他真正享受着这一切，所有的任务和麻烦，还有各种反派和意外带来的后果。  
“还有一点。”他说，又洗了一次刮刀。Illya微微皱眉，又舒展开来，在Napoleon再次把刀片滑过他的脸时保持稳定。拇指轻按在他的下颚中间，把他的脸偏转一点角度好刮掉鬓角旁边的胡渣。而Illya甚至想不起来平时他们是怎么互不相让的。  
刮侧脸时Napoleon的动作慢了下来，视线跟随刀片的角度移动。在Illya脖子上的那只手毫无威胁，拇指像对待女士和保险箱那样轻抚过刚刮干净的皮肤。时间缓慢而静谧，Illya的视线落在Napoleon的眼睛上，瞳孔的蓝色略带一点灰，在合适的光线下看起来会显得很冷静，睫毛伴随缓慢的眨动吸引住Illya的目光，Cowboy靠脸就能迷倒一大群女人。  
刮胡刀还是伴随着一声轻响放在水池边缘，一条洗脸巾擦过Illya脸上残留的一点泡沫。Napoleon在手上倒了点一个小瓶子里的什么，Illya还没来得及问出那是什么，Napoleon就把那种液体拍上了他的脸——须后水，一股柑橘与植物的味道。  
起码Napoleon拍他脸比Gaby的力度轻多了。  
“全套服务。”Napoleon微笑，洗了手。“现在你是个英俊又没法执行伪装任务的KGB了。”他宣布，“哦还有一件事。”带着水珠的两只手探入Illya的金发，梳理它。或许是冷水的缘故，Napoleon的手指有点凉，将那些乱翘的金发抹回该在的位置，Illya看了眼镜子，和他平时的发型一模一样。  
Napoleon笑了，咳了一声，示意Illya的手，他的左手还放在Napoleon腰侧，衬衫下的肌肉温暖结实，旧衬衫布料相当柔软，微微有些褪色的蓝反而看起来更自然。Illya松开手，让Napoleon能转身清理洗脸池边的水和用过的剃刀，看着他简单梳理那头黑发，顺手还给Illya梳了两下。  
“我以前以为你每天都，”Illya说，忍不住皱鼻子，“穿成那样。”  
“国王也有不修边幅的时候，Peril。”Napoleon放下梳子，拿起在洗脸池边的尾戒戴上，抓起旁边的拐杖。“我出门的时候肯定会打理好一切，但休假的时候？我想干嘛就干嘛。”

*

“我还以为你们不出来了。”Gaby喝着咖啡，桌上放着切好的黄油煎饼。“我中午要做沙拉。”她还系着Napoleon在厨房找到的碎花围裙。“你们俩可以享受一天无所事事。”  
“晚餐你想继续动手还是交给我？”Napoleon拉开餐椅坐下来，给自己和Illya倒了咖啡。  
“不怎么想做。”Gaby说。  
“没问题。”  
Illya把毯子当成披肩搭在肩膀上，Gaby看了眼他胸前的纱布，确认没什么问题就继续吃她的早餐。Illya在煎饼上淋了一点蜂蜜，Napoleon给他们俩的咖啡里加糖。Gaby闷得发慌，“有什么乐子？除了聊天我觉得没什么事可做。”  
“也许我们可以讲点笑话。”Napoleon提议，“或者以前经历过的趣事。”  
Gaby看起来有点儿精神了。  
“定义‘趣事’。”Illya戳着煎饼，Gaby切得没Napoleon那么整齐，但一样很容易单手吃。  
“也可以是笑话，或者糗事。”Napoleon摸着下巴。“比如‘想向某个人献殷勤结果却把自己绊倒，还泼了她一裙子酒’这一类。”  
“你曾经这么蠢过？”Illya给了他一个不信的眼神。  
“当然，”Napoleon挑挑眉毛，“你先请。”

*

“KGB训练那段时间，其他人认为我父亲是个叛徒，有时他们会结伴过来挑衅我。”Illya说。那位好心女佣送来了干净的浴巾和毛巾，还有熨斗，Napoleon熟练地熨烫衬衫与外套还有大衣，还把睡袍隔着布熨干了，现在Illya可以再次套上Napoleon那件睡袍而不用裹着毯子。  
“他们打伤了你？”Gaby把厨房垃圾桶搬到了起居室，坐在餐椅里削土豆，明显午餐会是土豆沙拉，她还拒绝了Illya帮忙。电视仍然开着，播着一个爱情连续剧。  
“一开始会，后来我打赢了所有人。”Illya帮Napoleon按住衬衫袖口，“当我开始帮长官训练新的KGB的时候，新人也会聊起我父亲，他被认为是一个典型的反面教材，非常有名。”  
“你把他们揍了一顿？”Napoleon问，眼里透露出一点担忧。  
Illya用那种“我看起来那么蠢吗”的眼神看了Napoleon一眼，“那天在食堂里，我旁边的桌子上坐了几个新学员。”他继续说，Napoleon把衬衫翻过来，Illya用左手手指按住衣角。“一个说：我们得向领袖表达我们的忠诚。另一个说：当然，但我们得找个典型的反动派来批判，位置不能太高，否则长官会认为我们的思想觉悟越级批判了他的政治理念。”Illya面无表情。“第三个说，哦，按我们目前的学员身份，只能批判十几年前那位Kuryakin了。”  
Gaby和Napoleon等了几秒钟，意识到Illya讲完了。“这不好笑。”Gaby说，还没找到笑点。  
Napoleon噗地出声，Illya稍稍抬起眉毛。Napoleon揉了揉鼻子忍住笑意，把熨斗立起来，衬衫放到旁边，拿起了长裤。  
“求你告诉我那三个学员之前没见过你长什么样。”Napoleon说，还是没能忍住，低着头掩饰自己，肩膀颤抖。那笑容让Illya也没能克制住一个笑，至少他现在背对着Gaby，还能勉强保持住这个笑话的尊严。  
“他们当时的确不认识我。”Illya拿起熨斗，Napoleon在艰难地克制着，帮他把裤脚拉平。“说完刚才那些，他们中的一个人说：听说Kuryakin的儿子也是训练官之一。”他接着讲后续，“另一个人看了看四周说：小声点，如果有人听到我们在聊这个，说不定会向小Kuryakin告密，他会在暗处狠狠揍我们一顿。”  
Napoleon一脸忍俊不禁，冲他眨眼，Illya跟他搭档太久完全知道那表情是什么意思，竖起右手食指示意Napoleon别提前剧透，Napoleon点点头。Gaby继续削削削，但注意力明显被再度抓住了。  
“之后他们三个在格斗课上看到我，脸都白了，”Illya继续，“我告诉他们我就是小Kuryakin，在灯光下狠狠揍了他们一顿，完全符合规章制度。”  
Gaby这回跟上了笑点，差点把土豆笑进垃圾桶里去。  
我觉得之前那个更好笑。Napoleon用口型说，湛蓝的眼睛被笑容点亮，把熨好的长裤叠在一边，拿起了Gaby的裙子。  
Illya在那笑容下悄悄吐出一口气，放松了一点肩膀，又赶快盯着熨衣板上的裙子。“该你了。”  
“我得想个更有意思的故事出来。”Napoleon手上没停，笑意没有褪去，看上去又放松又愉快，加上那件旧衬衫——Illya之前只见过一次Napoleon穿上它，还配上了半杯威士忌和广播里的意大利歌曲，Illya被Gaby逮住直接送去敲响Napoleon安全屋的门，催促他收拾好行李立刻出发执行任务，Napoleon当时还难得地露出了一点惊讶。  
Napoleon将熨斗立在窗边等它冷却，熨衣板立在一旁，开始把衣服分成三份叠好，只有Gaby的内衣与Napoleon的丝绸衬衫和内裤还在阴干，大衣需要更多时间才能完全干透，Illya的纯棉内裤早就干了，放在那件外套和长裤的最上面。  
Gaby指示Illya把那叠女装放进自己卧室的床上——里面有点儿乱，枕头凹陷了一块，床铺没整理。Illya忍住没给她重新铺床，把衣物放在床尾上。  
等他走出房间，带上门。Napoleon说：“你们俩见过多少离经叛道的事？”  
“够多了。”Illya回答。  
“相当多。”Gaby又拿起一个土豆削削削。  
“那行，”Napoleon把自己扔进沙发里，“我有一段风流韵事相当有意思，别用那种眼神看我，任务里你们俩肯定听够了我和姑娘们调情。”  
Gaby翻眼睛，Illya坐进沙发里之前的位置。Napoleon拿起茶杯：“档案里记了这一条：喜好女色。”  
“你有偏好的目标类型。”Illya补充。  
Napoleon这回抬起一边眉毛：“请陈述。”  
“除去任务目标外，你通常选择的类型是女佣，酒吧招待，客房服务，前台职员，秘书，售货小姐。”Illya点着数，“有两次你还和厨娘调情。”  
“KGB令人印象深刻的洞察力。”Napoleon坏笑。  
“因为每次我们都得给你做后援。”Gaby打断他们，“我都能背出你的猎艳名单，Solo，你只和有钱女性调情，除非危及任务才会和她们上床——有什么原因吗？有钱的女人通常打扮得更漂亮。”  
“我还不想被那些有钱的丈夫追杀。”Napoleon回答，“她们需要时不时有个英俊的男人恭维她们魅力不减，而不是出轨。”他啜饮一口热茶。“而我只想在她们晕头转向的时候摸点首饰。”  
“你选择的那些女性类型更容易打探消息。”Illya说，端起了自己的杯子。  
Napoleon丢过来一个赞同的眼神，“女人的美不是只能靠化妆和珠宝才能展现。”他的手指滑过杯沿。“这个故事开始于一个富豪派对，我勾搭上了那位芳心寂寞的妻子。”  
“老套的开头。”Illya哼了一声。  
“相对于那种类型的女人来说，她有点太热情了。”Napoleon继续说下去，“我们刚喝了两杯酒她就在桌下用鞋尖做一些不可告人的事。”  
“打住，我知道得太多了。”Gaby抗议，把削好的土豆丢进锅里煮。  
“我可没打算和她上床。”Napoleon无辜地说，“正当我想脱身的时候，她的丈夫看到了我们在调情，尽管确切地说，是她在努力和我调情。”  
“你被揍了一顿？”Illya问。  
“她丈夫走过来向我们问好，Peril，不是每个人都这么爱用武力，”Napoleon转向他，“然后夸奖了她妻子选择新朋友——也就是我——的品味。”  
Illya露出了有点意外的表情，Napoleon摊手，“他们小声聊了几句，一起邀请我吃晚餐，还给了我一张邀请函。”  
Gaby从厨房里探出脑袋。“他没发现？”  
“不，他发现了。”Napoleon叹气，“我很好奇他的反应，所以我去了。晚餐后丈夫拿出一架摄影机，提出要拍摄我和他妻子做爱的影片。”  
Illya呛到了，咳嗽着，Napoleon伸手顺了顺他的后背。“对，我也这么觉得。”等Illya缓过来，Napoleon又补了一句，“然后我答应了。”  
Illya瞪他，Napoleon笑得更大了。“那是他们俩的小情趣，拍下来自己收藏用。于是我告诉他们我是个贼，如果消息走漏出去就一点也不好玩了。”Gaby在厨房里弄点蔬菜又弄点调料，问出声：“然后呢？”  
“他们成了我的客户之一。”Napoleon回答她，“那可真是堪称醉生梦死的三天。”  
“你私藏了份录像带？”Illya猜测，故意卡在Napoleon端起茶杯的关键时刻，Napoleon差点喷了出来，看向Illya的那个眼神表明他完全知道这个小把戏。  
“我们拍了一卷带子，”Napoleon停了停，没回答那个问题，制造出悬念。“接着那位丈夫提议：他来干我，让妻子拍摄。”  
Illya看了眼手里剧烈抖了一下的杯子，没洒，万幸他还没喝下一口，他就防着Cowboy这一招。  
“你干了？”Gaby从厨房里冒出头，正弥漫开一股蔬菜的香味。  
“当然，”Napoleon点点头，“据我所知，还没有几个特工达到这样的高度，我干的事足以载入史册。”  
“你在任务中干了这个？”Illya想捂脸，他放下杯子屈从了这个强烈的冲动。  
“当时我刚加入CIA，”Napoleon解释，“Sanders给我的任务大多是色诱，”他叹气。“大部分还都是不合我口味的目标。为了完成任务，我拿出了我的本事。”  
“任务完成了？”Illya问，这件事发生在任务前还是后很重要。  
“当然是在完成后，撤退时为了找个掩护我就向那位妻子搭讪，交接后才去吃晚餐。”Napoleon拍拍Illya在他旁边的大腿。“我考虑了一下，同意了。”  
“没拿枪胁迫你？”Illya补充追问了一个细节。  
“别告诉我你不知道军队里男人们偶尔也会找点乐子。”Napoleon给了他个眼神。“严格来说我不仅仅‘喜好女色’，Peril，我喜好所有美好的艺术品。”他强调，“和人。”  
“喜好美色？”Gaby形容。  
“正确。”Napoleon接住了Gaby扔出来的一个苹果。“别告诉Waverly，我宁可坐牢也不接这类任务。”他接着讲故事，在矮桌上找到一把小刀将苹果切分为两半。“男士之间的社交规则和对女士的绅士风度有不少区别，而且更麻烦，后续处理可比偷几幅画复杂多了。”接着补充，“如果Sanders知道我可以和男士们打交道，我早就死了。”  
“这部分比和女士约会更困难。KGB有燕子和乌鸦，”Illya接过一半苹果。“你们肯定知道他们干什么。”  
“他们也非常有名。”Napoleon赞同。“在那个丈夫把我放倒在床上，摆好姿势后，他的妻子觉得被冷落了，于是我就躺在那儿等他们两个讨论完，结论是我在那幢别墅里呆上三天，合作拍摄更多胶卷。”  
“不好笑。”Illya咬着苹果，盯着电视屏幕，或者看厨房里Gaby的进展，或者就盯着苹果。Napoleon暗暗发笑，不过Illya连脸都没红，显然只是对此有点尴尬。  
“这三天肯定发生了不少趣事。”Gaby走到厨房门边斜靠在门框上，“沙拉再过一会儿就好。我可不是那种什么都不知道的傻姑娘，Solo，继续。”  
“那三天我们尝试了不少姿势，”Napoleon赞赏地冲她抬抬下巴，“想象一下，当你把一个美人抱起来抵在墙上干，头顶上的淋浴喷头因为你们动作太大，掉下来砸中脑门是什么样的场景。”  
Gaby皱眉想了想，噗地喷笑：“打中了你还是另外一位——丈夫还是妻子？”  
“我是那个‘美人（Pretty）’，他们这么称呼我。”Napoleon说，注意到Illya用苹果掩饰住了表情变化。  
“是丈夫。”Gaby推断出结果。“他被打中了头？”  
“脑门上有一个红色的方形痕迹。”Napoleon愉快地继续，Illya已经低下头几乎完全用苹果遮住了脸，头发和肩膀都在微微抖动。  
“你怎么样？”Illya清了一下嗓子。很好，他还没有笑出来。  
Napoleon瞥向那双理解的蓝眼睛。“我很幸运，没被他摔进浴缸。”  
“噢。”Gaby发出一个失望的声音。  
“他被喷头砸得不轻，有点没站稳。”他继续。“我从他身上下来，他为了保持平衡抓住了浴帘——高级货，黄铜扣。浴帘没能拯救他的平衡，在他整个人打滑的时候，他的妻子按下了快门。”  
Illya盯着他，“还有后续。”  
“54年奥地利，幽默画集，7月那一期第24页。”Napoleon回答，“那张照片是年度最佳。他滑倒那一刻被拍得只剩个虚影。”  
Gaby已经快笑到地上去了，“我绝对要弄到那一期。”  
“希望他没摔出脑震荡。”Illya用咬苹果克制住笑意。  
“只是一点小淤青。”Napoleon回想起当时的场景也有点想笑。“那位妻子大笑不止，丈夫从浴缸里爬起来时抓起肥皂朝她扔了过去。”他好不容易才止住大笑的冲动。“正中她的脸。”  
Gaby的笑声在起居室和厨房回荡。Napoleon半躺在沙发里啃苹果，两只脚放在脚凳上。“那是我唯一一次和两个失去理智的成年人裸着呆在同一间屋子里，我希望以后再别遇到这种事了。”  
“我失去理智大喊大叫的时候肯定会穿着衣服，”Gaby反驳，“Illya就不一定了。”  
Illya刚刚喝了口茶好缓和一下大笑，这回不光呛住还洒了不少出来，Napoleon的右手隔着睡袍在他后背上下滑动，那触碰温暖舒适，Illya咳出嗓子里的茶：“Gaby！”  
Gaby摊手，“如果你们俩互相帮忙洗澡的时候遭到伏击，那可不是我们的错。”  
“我拒绝在那种时候和人打架。”Napoleon想了想，“你是说，我得忍受Peril全裸着把对方干掉，还把浴室给拆了。”  
“我才没这么蠢。”Illya低吼，给了他一下，差点让Napoleon在沙发上（大笑着）翻倒。  
“酱汁你们要橄榄油还是黄芥末？”Gaby耸耸肩膀。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：  
> 1\. 邦妮与克莱德：1930年代非常出名的那一对雌雄大盗，不过电影是1967年上映的，但这故事广为流传，你们懂的。  
> 2\. Illya说的故事们出自这里的俄国笑话：  
> https://www.douban.com/group/topic/2311945/ （40个左右）  
> https://www.douban.com/note/259338455/ （288个~）  
> 我没救了我想象不出毛熊的幽默感，于是我抄了几个重新写了一下……不要揍我……我觉得我的笑点比较奇异XDDD俄国政治笑话其实谜之好笑啊你们快戳原帖！  
> 哦对了关于“俄罗斯”和“苏联人”这种称谓细节，查了历史资料发现毛熊家是这样：  
> 1922年之前叫俄国/俄罗斯帝国（Russian），1922年到1991年8月24日叫俄国/苏维埃社会主义共和国联盟（Soviet Union），1991年8月24日至今俄罗斯/俄罗斯苏维埃联邦共和国。俄国人民你们好2333  
> 但Illya又管自己的KGB风格叫“The Russian Way”，想想还是根据情况来切换吧比较顺口~  
> 3\. 德国沙拉我采取了这两个菜谱的合体，看着挺好做的……顺带在德国，貌似沙拉可以当成主菜XD  
> 德国土豆沙拉： http://www.xiachufang.com/recipe/101838270/  
> 圣诞德国沙拉： http://www.xiachufang.com/recipe/182803/


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Part 4**

 

Illya整个下午都在生闷气，当然他没表现出来，只是用他们刚认识时那种略带警惕的眼神盯着Napoleon和Gaby。相对更能自控的两个人交换了眼神，对此心照不宣。  
于是Napoleon晚上打算做红菜汤，在厨房里换围裙挽袖子时Illya又溜进来了。Napoleon拖了张餐椅加一个靠垫，让左膝撑在上面也能得到一些休息。他切着卷心菜，洋葱和甜菜，Illya一声不吭地继续靠在厨房墙壁上……盯着他做饭。  
“我可不知道你对做菜这么有兴趣。”Napoleon动作没停。  
“这主要是——”Illya挥了挥手，表情里更多的是不耐烦。“礼节，我不想处理你摔倒在厨房这种蠢事的后果。红菜汤？”他看到旁边放着正在解冻的鸡肉和鱼块。  
“没错。明天是猪排，普罗旺斯风格，”Napoleon宣布，“后天我会做酸奶牛肉。”  
“美国没有名菜？”Illya继续抱着手臂。  
“热狗和三明治？没什么特别的东西。”Napoleon回答，“给锅里装些水，我要煮鸡肉。”  
Illya拿了一个不大的锅照做。这几天预料外的养伤假期始料未及，在隔壁出了那件意外死亡案件后这间套房仿佛与世隔绝，周围寂静无声，只有偶尔拍击窗玻璃的冰雹，噼啪响得十分细碎。壁炉仍燃烧着，木柴储备不多，火焰依旧很暖和。  
Napoleon继续处理其他食材，Illya看着锅，Gaby在起居室看法语电影。  
“当初他们想让我去做乌鸦。”Illya开口，语调平缓，没有一点要爆发的迹象。Napoleon仍然停下了手里的活，看向他。Illya本来还在盯着锅里正在煮的鸡肉，左手还拿着撇浮沫用的网勺，注意到Napoleon打量的视线：“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”Napoleon接着切食材。“这没让你……你懂的。”  
“当然没有，我又没去。”Illya翻眼睛，“但我接受了一部分训练。”  
“乌鸦？”  
Illya点头，Napoleon把土豆放进锅里，盖上锅盖。“乌鸦的任务目标不光有女性，也有男性。”  
“原本我还想让你们俩脸红几分钟，看来我悲惨地失败了。”Napoleon说，“至少现在我知道共产主义没那么死板了。”  
“你再说一句我就把你的手摁进汤锅里。”Illya瞥他一眼。  
Napoleon花了两秒钟打量他，“你不赖。”他评价，对Illya来说Napoleon的睡袍有点短，显露出更多肌肉的线条，而这是他们三人搭档这么久以来彼此最不修边幅的几天了。“他们没选你是因为……”他示意Illya的右手。  
“差不多。”Illya咕哝，“我太难控制。”  
“这不是坏事。”Napoleon说，“完美总是难以达成。”他拍了拍Illya的背，Illya回了个“你好烦”的表情。  
他们又做了一会儿饭，Illya的眼神跟着Napoleon的双手动作，腌鱼块，准备调味汁，做甜点——橙子布丁。Napoleon开了个混合水果罐头，取出橙子的部分加进布丁里。Illya偷吃了一块菠萝，在他想偷吃第二块的时候Napoleon拍开他的手指：“不要惹手上有刀的厨子。”他警告。  
Illya看向Napoleon手里的木勺。  
“就是个比喻。”Napoleon催促，“我还想拿菠萝做明天的点心，留点儿给我。”  
Illya瞪他，Napoleon把调味料塞进他手里，让他盯着点锅里的鱼。

*

结果Illya给鱼里放了过多黑胡椒粉，Napoleon还不得不给他补救一下，好在最后味道还不错。罗宋汤很棒，连Gaby都喝了两碗。  
晚上他们三人一起看了部没字幕的电影，剧情普通，权当打发无聊。Gaby已经在琢磨着改造点什么了，拆了几个Napoleon和Illya的窃听器用小工具戳来戳去。Illya在沙发里的姿势比第一天晚上懒散多了，Napoleon动了动左脚，扭伤导致的肿胀已经消褪不少，但现在还不适合走路。  
“你们俩先洗。”Gaby和窃听器较劲，在电影结束时对他们俩说。“伤怎么样？”  
“没问题。”Napoleon回答，Illya赞同。  
洗澡时两人已经配合得很好，Napoleon不光拆了绷带，还检查了Illya的缝针，愈合很快，再过几天就能完全痊愈，不用拆线，但现在还不能碰水。  
两人洗完澡穿着短裤出来，Gaby已经拿好了衣物，看到他们走出来就关掉电视进入浴室。水声不大，像背景音一样若有若无。Illya把那件睡袍搭在床尾，手表和尾戒再次回到床头柜上。Napoleon在脚踝上涂抹药膏，肿胀仍旧很明显，淤痕是长条形的，明显是磕到台阶之类造成的结果。  
他拿起床垫上的绷带正准备再缠一遍。Illya在Napoleon床边单膝跪了下来，无声无息，打着石膏的右手手指拨开Napoleon的手，把那只脚踝放在自己大腿上。Napoleon只惊讶了一秒钟，接着就把绷带递给了他，看着Illya低头准确地把绷带缠绕上伤处，迅速又灵巧，很快就完成了。  
Napoleon低头看着Illya的头顶，带点暗金的头发被床头灯染上一圈光晕，看起来更金了。Napoleon看着他，略微低下头时长长的睫毛也染上一点金色，Illya把绷带贴好，将那只脚踝放回床边，刚要站起来回到自己床边时，Napoleon的左手放在了他光裸的肩膀上，非常温暖，还有尚未被任何伤疤破坏过的肌肤触感。  
“所以这就是Gaby那天看到的，”他没笑出声，Illya低着头时神情几乎可以算得上温柔，哪怕是光影错觉也一样。“我在阳台可什么都没听见。”  
Illya的叹气也无声无息，明显对他们的你来我往熟到不能再熟。大腿上和戒指里的追踪器可是他们俩特工生涯里一大败笔。“什么也没发生。”他抬起眼睛，微微仰起脸，看上去比实际年龄要轻。  
“如果你不是这个表情的话，肯定有很多姑娘愿意为你神魂颠倒。”Napoleon的微笑扩大了。Illya回以一个嘲讽白眼，退开一点站起来，Napoleon的手指跟着滑过他光裸的肩膀。  
“冰凉的手也得扣分。”Napoleon补了一句，Illya擦了擦膝盖，躺上床，没留意Napoleon掠过他身体的欣赏视线。  
“训练官已经把你接下来会说的都说过了，”Illya拉过毯子把自己盖住。现在对于睡觉来说还有点早，不过他们有任务时可能得熬夜监控，能多睡的时候特工也不会放过机会。“我不是……”他想了想，“大部分女性喜欢的类型。”  
“我也不是。”Napoleon也躺上床，“但好衣服和聊天技巧能弥补这一点。”  
Illya这回的白眼更明显了。“我不是你这种类型，Cowboy，如果你在乌鸦里，肯定能做得相当不错。”  
“这对我来说是种恭维。”Napoleon调整成更舒服的半躺状态。“训练官还说了什么？”  
Illya头疼地捏鼻梁，“你的目的是听睡前故事？”  
“来吧，Peril，”Napoleon鼓励，“你已经开了头，不把故事说完可太没劲了。”  
“我不想满足资本主义的好奇心。”  
“你不会想看到我通过别的渠道打探消息的。”  
好吧，好吧。Illya吐气。“训练官说我对待目标太紧张，手太冷，脾气不够耐心。”他看向床对面也就是墙上那张该死的艾菲尔铁塔。“而且我太高，欧洲人太矮，我不能参与卧底任务。”  
“嗯哼。”Napoleon赞同，“你太引人注目，Peril，除非目标就喜欢你这类型。”他也看向那张照片。“但你已经克服了那些，我猜？Gaby可没对你的技巧有所抱怨。”  
Illya咕哝着同意。  
“融入人群比引人注目更难。”Napoleon愉快地说，“那么，性？”  
Illya往床垫里又滑了一点儿，这话题可不好聊，“我不想谈这个。”  
“所有时间都私下解决？”Napoleon继续说下去。“你不调情，Peril，除了和Gaby假装是一对的时候。”  
“我不需要。”Illya低声抱怨，拉起毯子盖住了脸。“晚安。”  
“不，不，不。”Napoleon听上去更开心了，“我的好奇心已经完全被挑起了，Peril，而且聊喜欢的女性类型一点也不叛国，绝对不。”他掀开自己的毯子，轻巧地挪到Illya的床垫边。  
Illya掀开盖住脸的那部分毯子就看到Napoleon把他的床垫边坐凹下去一块，床垫的晃动就够提醒他对方在干嘛了。“从我床上下去。”  
“既然我知道你们俩都没什么偏见，”Napoleon脸上是那种面对一个复杂精密保险箱的……平静，把话语音节拖长了点。“你刚刚那句话最好没有别的意思。”附加一个暗暗带着好笑的眼神。  
“走开。”Illya重复，现在他躺着，枕着软软的枕头，而Napoleon一手撑在他右手石膏旁——至少他没用两只手撑在他身体两侧，但在位置上仍然更占上风。  
“说说看，”Napoleon怂恿，还没完全干透的黑发让他看上去更自然，就差没趴在Illya胸口上逼供了。“喜欢的类型？”  
Illya被对方左侧的淤青吸引了一秒注意力，接着是在光线里几近金色的肌肤质感，还有因为不算暖的暖气带来的鸡皮疙瘩。他下意识地想……他想干嘛？  
“金发还是黑发？红头发姑娘有些也很美。”Napoleon举例，“我喜欢有点儿肉的，不过纤瘦的姑娘也不错。”  
“强悍点的。”Illya说，就为了堵住Napoleon的喋喋不休——就算他的单词数量远没有达到嘈杂的程度。Napoleon空着的左手敲了敲下巴。床垫旁边多了个重量让人很不舒服，但Illya得克制着朝反方向挪动让出空位的想法，Cowboy很有可能得寸进尺地侵占床垫。  
“强悍点的。”Napoleon重复，“换个单词来说，‘难搞的’。”俄语。  
“你发音太标准了，俄国人不这么说话。”Illya重复了那个词，多了点口音上的不同，Napoleon重复了一遍，接着就换成了俄语。“你喜欢那种难以到手的？”  
“Hет.（不）”Illya回答，“那种性格坚强，知道自己想要什么的姑娘。”  
Napoleon脸上出现了一点思考的表情，“没错，很多人并不知道自己想要什么，从他们身上下手很容易。”他继续，“没有外表要求？我想人人都喜欢漂亮的。”  
“你有完没完？”Illya试图驱赶他回自己床上去，他动用了负伤的右手，拍到Napoleon身上时发现他绝对没注意到自己有多冷——Illya还是那个有名的冰块手来着。Napoleon被这一拍也意识到了，溜下了床，Illya还没松口气，Napoleon从自己床上抓来了毯子把自己裹住，再次坐在Illya床垫边。  
“得不到我想要的讯息你就别想睡。”Napoleon开着玩笑。  
Illya懊丧地双手捂住脸，往旁边挪了挪让Napoleon不用只占着一点点床垫边缘。“这是刑讯。”他指控，把自己撑起来了一点儿，还将枕头靠在了床板上——躺着对付Napoleon Solo就太弱势了，床是Cowboy的战场之一。  
“资本主义风格的刑讯。继续。”Napoleon甚至还戳了戳他露在毯子外面的肩膀。  
Illya用KGB风格的眼神瞪他，Napoleon不为所动。  
僵持了十几秒钟后，Napoleon把自己完全挪到了Illya的床垫上，毯子松松包裹着肩头到弯起的双腿。他看上去很好，不仅仅是因为正在痊愈的瘀伤，还有因洗澡而略微泛红的部分皮肤，肌肉的线条，旧伤疤们，还有胸毛，Illya自己也有，但这会儿就是忍不住想看它们乱七八糟地卷在对方胸口上……可能是因为确实有趣。  
Napoleon一手按在了Illya的右手石膏上，拇指像是无聊般在包裹石膏的纱布上轻轻磨蹭，轻得Illya感觉不到那碰触。Napoleon颇有耐心地等着，Illya两只手臂搭在腹部，避开了缝针处。  
“你干嘛非得知道？”Illya推测着他的隐藏意思。  
“我可受不了秘密。”Napoleon眨了眨一只眼睛，“有个保险箱在我面前，我就忍不住。”  
啊哈，Illya之前的推测是正确的，Napoleon的小偷嗜好忍不了未解之谜。  
“这可不涉及任何机密。”Napoleon再次引诱，“下次在任务里碰到符合你要求的姑娘，我就把她推给你。”他的拇指仍然继续着那轻柔的……近乎爱抚的小动作，也可能是和姑娘们调情的老习惯——也不对，勾搭一夜情对象不大需要这种手指调情，Napoleon大多只是言语暗示，姑娘们就同意了。他和Gaby都看过不少次。  
“在脑子里分门别类喜欢的姑娘类型？”Napoleon低声问。  
“在想你和姑娘们调情时的技巧。”Illya用眼神示意对方手上的小动作。“我可不是姑娘。”  
“我喜欢肢体接触。”Napoleon承认，“温暖又愉快，双方共度一段美好时光。”他又补充，“那些反派的乐子不在这范围之内。”  
“我不认为这算得上‘美好时光’。”Illya动了动手臂，Napoleon没把手挪开，反正他在碰的是石膏。小怪癖，Illya没再躲，KGB会直面所有挑战。  
“说点什么。”Napoleon继续他的开锁技巧，微微笑着，那笑容可真有点坏。“神秘的俄国人Kuryakin。”  
Illya都懒得瞪他。  
“卷发。”Illya最终说，“金色的，长长的卷发。”  
“那种类型的确很美。”Napoleon赞同，“加上一条长裙，大裙摆，同色系鞋子。”  
“白色或者红色。”Illya低声想着，“Dior的裙子。”  
“格蕾丝凯利？”  
“差不多。”Illya咕哝。  
Napoleon的手指还在石膏上，几乎能透过薄薄的纱布感觉到那温度。“那会很漂亮。”他低声说，视线移向Illya旁边的台灯，脸上是思考的表情，接着那双蓝眼睛又看向Illya。“我可想不出你的帽子还有夹克搭配这样一个姑娘是什么样。”  
“我会穿正装。”Illya反驳，“那种裙子需要西装来搭配。”  
“你说过‘它们不需要搭配’。”Napoleon挤挤眼睛。  
“女装不需要，它们只需要在女士们身上显得好看。”Illya又动了动右手，Napoleon还没放开。“西装也一样。”  
“我发现我很难想象KGB会教服装搭配。”Napoleon这句话说得不那么确定，“你又亮出了一个保险箱。”他停了不到一秒。“你还看希区柯克这种资本主义电影，这可是第二个保险箱了。”  
Illya翻眼睛，“我现在就闭嘴，如果你再不回你那边，我就把你扔过去。”  
“别这样，”Napoleon语调柔和，配上他比普通美国人更抑扬顿挫的口音更显出那种风流浪子的魔力，他甚至还轻轻晃了晃Illya的石膏右手。“一个秘密换一个秘密。”他抛出诱饵，“决不涉及那些机密讯息。”  
“你是个贼。”Illya尽量维持着清醒，“我不相信你。”床垫很舒服，枕头也是，开始暖和柔软地贴合他的身体。Napoleon看上去也相当放松，美国人和苏联人在一起聊天……也没什么不同。  
“贼的原则可比有些政府好多了，我说话算话。”Napoleon反驳。“Peril.”他催促。  
Illya看着他，Napoleon等着，最后Illya无声地叹气：“希区柯克……还不坏。”  
“是不坏。”Napoleon压低声音，把这句话说得像句耳语。“下回要策反KGB的时候，我就去好莱坞多弄点电影拷贝出来。”  
“资本主义糖衣炮弹。”Illya试图揍他，Napoleon压下了他挣扎的两只手，这动作让毯子滑下了他左边肩膀。Illya抓住了毯子一角，让Napoleon能把它再拉上去。  
“谢了。”Napoleon的微笑变大了，重新裹好自己。“那么，服装搭配？”  
“KGB没教。”Illya说完这句就闭上嘴，等着Napoleon猜到真相——很容易猜，他们都把对方的档案背熟了，就算只有几页纸也足够推断出不少讯息。  
果然，Napoleon微微抬高眉毛：“……哦。”他给出了一个反应。“那么……在‘一切’发生之前？”他模糊地指代着那个“一切”，不知怎么Illya猜得到那是什么。  
“她有好几件那样的裙子。”Illya看了看自己被按回原位的两只手，Napoleon的右手拇指又开始摩挲石膏和纱布了。“有一条是酒红色的礼服裙，像《乱世佳人》里斯嘉丽的绿色窗帘那件——不准笑。”  
Napoleon没笑，眼神甚至可以说是认真的。“我没有。”  
“那条裙子也有蓬松的酒红色肩膀花饰，用很细的金色链子做点缀，除了装饰外的上半身是黑色的。”Illya回想着，“她只穿过一次，在我父亲还是斯大林朋友的时候，他们要去参加一个宴会，把我放在家里由保姆和卫兵看管——还戴了耳环，很小的那种，红色的宝石。”  
“颜色和裙子搭配。”Napoleon低声说。  
“那种酒红色在不同的光线下……看上去不一样，”Illya描述那条裙子，“应该就是天鹅绒，裙摆上做了些褶皱装饰，底下是黑色的裙撑，裙摆很大，长得能扫过地面。我看着她在父亲帮助下拉上后背拉链，我对她说，”他换成了俄语，“Mама（妈妈），你们要跳舞的话，这条裙子会绊倒你。”  
Napoleon的笑只有一点鼻音，“这可不是一句好恭维。”  
“她也这么笑，”Illya弯了一点嘴角，“还把裙子拉起来一点给我看，是双黑色高跟鞋。”  
“这样就不会被绊倒了。”Napoleon像模像样地评论。  
“对。”Illya说，仍然看着放在腹部的两只手，都很稳定。Napoleon的右手搭在他骨折的手腕上，没有肌肤接触，只有温和的存在感，只要Illya翻转手腕，Napoleon就能触到他没被纱布包裹的拇指。  
等他意识到自己盯着搭在一起的两只右手时间有点久的时候，Napoleon也没提醒，他抬起视线看向对方，只得到了Napoleon一个微微歪头的反应，看上去还有点儿困惑。  
所以他继续下去，“她把头发盘了起来，留下一缕在——”Napoleon跟上了，示意在脸侧的一缕垂下来的长发：“我想象得出那种发型，金发？”  
“很长的金发，”Illya形容，“长过她的腰，像缎子一样，全披散下来的时候几乎会在灯光下发光。”  
“我明白。”Napoleon看着他，“有手套吗？我觉得应该有一副黑色长手套。”  
“有，原本是副红色短手套，我坚持让她戴那副黑天鹅绒的。”Illya回答，“然后我父亲说，你需要一朵戴在头上的鲜花。从花瓶里折了一朵红玫瑰插在她头发上。她问我，Illyushenka，好看吗，我说很漂亮。”  
Napoleon点点头，没发表任何评论。  
“他们去参加宴会。”Illya继续说，口音比平时重得多。“我很无聊又不想早早上床睡觉，就打开了她的衣橱。”  
“别告诉我你试穿了她的裙子。”Napoleon眼里有笑意。  
“她有六条礼服裙。”Illya瞪他，“一条黑色，一条深蓝色，三条不同的花朵图案——那条酒红色裙子最漂亮，上半身的黑色剪裁让她的腰看上去很细。”他想了想，“大部分苏联女人生孩子之后就会发胖，她没有。”  
Napoleon看他的表情有些复杂。Cowboy不笑的时候看上去很平静，档案照片能捕捉到那一点无所畏惧的冷静，但他的眼睛……或许就是他的眼睛，他看人的时候不下判断，像是这世界没什么能再让他吃惊了。  
“让我猜猜，她只穿了那条裙子一次。”Napoleon说，聆听着。  
“几个月后父亲就被抓了。”Illya说。这就足够了，Napoleon点点头表示理解，之后发生的所有事他和Gaby都知道，Waverly也知道，Oleg比谁都清楚，Sanders估计也知道不少。  
“衣服还在吗？”Napoleon问。  
“被没收了，”Illya回答，“所有‘资本主义的奢侈浪费’。”他动了动手指，“那些裙子可能已经被改过，穿在芭蕾舞演员和燕子身上，拿不回来，本来也不属于我们。”  
Napoleon的轻叹几不可闻，Illya看向他，Napoleon眼里没有怜悯，倒是有点遗憾。  
“她肯定很漂亮。”Napoleon的手指仍然搭在他的手腕石膏上。“你长得像父亲还是像母亲？”  
“我小时候更像她，那时发色更浅。”Illya形容，“现在更像父亲，他们都是金发蓝眼睛，很难说我继承哪一边更多些。”  
“我能想象得出，”Napoleon露出浅笑，又像想起了什么，“如果你要照顾她——KGB应该不会派你到国外执行任务。CIA会派我就是因为我没有家人，我想Waverly的理由也差不多。”  
“原本的确不会。”Illya皱眉，“Cowboy？”  
“我的故事可以稍后再说。”Napoleon催促，“或许有什么人恨你？”  
“很多。”Illya把敌人的范围说了个大概，“父亲被抓走后日子很不好过，她又——像你说的，‘很受欢迎’。”Illya稍稍握起拳头，右手手指被石膏阻隔没能握起来，Napoleon的手指悄悄移到他的右手指关节上，无声地让他颤抖的手指冷静下来。“但那换来了食物和必需品。后来她开始……”Illya思考着用词，Napoleon在这一刻安静得近乎体贴。“失眠，脾气时好时坏，有时认不出我是谁。”  
Napoleon没追问，等着Illya继续，尽管他的表情像是已经猜到了，这并不难猜。  
“她尽量给我弄到些东西，”Illya看着自己的双手，“那时没有医生，反动分子的家人基本没有看医生的权利。我一开始不知道出了什么事，她在我面前状态还算好，但对待那些——你知道的——对那些人时开始不对劲了。”  
“她——打了那些人？”Napoleon猜测，手指稳稳地搭在Illya手指上，在冷空气里有些凉，和Illya一样并不暖和。  
“差不多。”Illya看向Napoleon，对方没有一点笑意，眼睛在这样的床头灯暖光下甚至可以说是冷的，他猜到了——从这些只言片语，口音浓厚的细碎片段里就能推断出发生过什么。“通常那种时候我都被叫到外面守门，”Illya说，比自己预料得更平静。“我听到里面有声音，冲进去，那是个KGB军官，身上有很多血，正在试图把她掐死。”  
Illya抽出左手，指了指右眼下的疤痕。  
“那个人怎么样了？”Napoleon对伤疤用眼神确认了来源，视线又回到Illya眼睛上。  
“半死，被她用餐刀捅进了肚子。”Illya动动右手，捏了捏Napoleon的手指示意自己没打算现在发狂。“那不是我第一次发作，但那是她第一次在我面前发作病情。”他摇摇头，那个Napoleon的摇头小动作可能传染到他这儿了。“我不记得是她的餐刀还是那个男人弄伤了我，当时很混乱。”  
“Oleg当时是那个男人手下的特工之一，”Illya继续，“他想办法把这件事压下去，送她去看了医生。”  
“不太好？”Napoleon谨慎地发问。  
“精神分裂症，差不多是那样，她的病情时好时坏。”Illya耸肩，“Oleg建议我加入KGB，特工家属能有更好的医疗条件。”停顿了一下，Illya补充。“Oleg对妻子很忠诚。”  
Napoleon给了他一个微笑，“后来KGB觉得可以把你放到海外，你就到了东德？”  
“她需要定期服药，”Illya解释，“看到我有时会让她发作，现在她住在一个疗养院里，有不错的医疗护理。我只需要偶尔看看她，带点国外的裙子或者首饰她会很高兴。”  
“她会让你评价裙子好不好看。”Napoleon说。  
“她的品味比你好太多了。”Illya嫌弃地评论。  
这句话只让Napoleon的微笑变大了，还让他没反驳回来。Napoleon在床垫上动了动，Illya才意识到他已经把那一块床垫和毯子坐暖了很长时间。  
“你丢出了一个保险箱。”Illya提醒。“别指望我会放过这个。”  
“你可不是那个擅长开锁的特工。”Napoleon把两只脚挪下去，“这也不是睡衣派对，Peril。”那张毯子不能很好地包裹住坐着的人，光看着就觉得冷。“如果现在有瓶苏格兰威士忌，我肯定能多说点。”他裹着毯子挪回了自己床上（还得一只脚蹦回去），往床垫上一倒。“床单好冷。”Napoleon抱怨。  
Illya挪回Napoleon占据的那片床垫，把毯子展得更开一点。Napoleon在另一张床垫上窸窸窣窣总算搞定，躺在枕头上看着天花板。  
“Cowboy.”Illya催促。  
“让我想想从哪开始——这就是单干的好处，每个人都迟早会了解长期搭档的所有事。”Napoleon挥了挥手。“还有我们的国家关系，也许哪天上级打个电话，我们就又得想办法把对方干掉。”  
“现在我们在Waverly手下。”Illya指出这一点，上级把他们打包塞给了英国人，只需要定期或者不定期做点汇报——更多的文书工作。  
“也许他们会通过那些汇报得到更多线索。”Napoleon则指出他们聊那些生活细节有多危险，就算他们交换的故事和任务完全无关也一样。Illya握着手指，Napoleon在床垫那儿笑了，将散落枕头上的头发用手指拨了拨，“也许因为这里是暴风雪山庄，每个人都得吐露秘密。”  
“不好笑。”  
“我也没打算逗你发笑。”Napoleon的瘀伤全都在左侧身体，没法向左侧卧。Illya翻身面向床头灯——灯光能让人更清醒些，也面向Napoleon。  
Napoleon听到床垫响动，扭头看到Illya把毯子拉高，盖住了肩头。  
“一个秘密换一个秘密。”Illya竖起左手手指。“该你了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：  
> 1\. 这道红菜汤嗯也就是罗宋汤啦，找的是这个食谱，因为没放牛腩就……  
> http://www.xiachufang.com/recipe/100370664/  
> 鱼的菜谱没找到专门的法国菜谱……就让Napoleon做了香煎鱼排，不难做的。  
> 2\. 燕子和乌鸦是克格勃的性间谍啦……黑寡妇也是这样的出身就是了，你们懂，资料来自于各种网上搜罗，都比较零散，贴了个大概，如有错误都是网络资料的错（喂）顺带学员的日常就是和KGB或者高官睡睡睡。  
> http://club.kdnet.net/dispbbs.asp?id=240864&boardid=1&read=1  
> http://cul.qq.com/a/20160609/019519.htm  
> 附一个纳粹德国，前民主德国，英国，北爱尔兰与以色列摩萨德的例子：http://club.kdnet.net/dispbbs.asp?id=2897664&boardid=1&read=1  
> 以及牛逼的女间谍们：http://bbs.tiexue.net/post_4199481_1.html  
> 3\. “难搞的”这词太口语化了，英文里基本就是Messy，我谷歌了一下大概是这个词беспорядочный，但我又不是很懂俄语里名词形容词的不同之处，就全中文了，意会一下就好。  
> 4\. 希区柯克《后窗》，1954年上映，女主是格蕾丝凯利（裙子超美哒），这片有名到我都懒得贴资料了……  
> 5\. “Illyushenka” 这个昵称来自于那篇Waging World Peace，一般Illya的昵称是Illyusha，Illyushenka就是小男孩的昵称了也更显亲密，另外有学俄语的小伙伴提示我俄国人起昵称就是越亲近，昵称越亲切。  
> 6\. 关于Solo的口音：  
> 貌似是习得的跨大西洋口音，这种口音一般被认为是位于美国大陆的东北角，靠大西洋and加拿大一带的上流阶层寄宿学校会教授的口音。（缅因州，新罕布尔州，佛蒙特州，马萨诸塞州，罗德岛州，康涅狄格州）学生学习这种口音作为沟通的国际标准（Solo档案上写的是纽约。  
> 还可以在三四十年代的电影新闻广播电台里听到，比较典型的就是加里格兰特的口音啦~  
> 来自这个口音的相关小资料：http://my.tv.sohu.com/us/213670848/82051751.shtml


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

 

“档案上可没有我的过去。”Napoleon说。Illya放松下来后就显得平和，丝毫看不出他暴怒时的破坏力。“Sanders告诉我关于你的讯息也只有几页纸档案。CIA挖掘消息的效率还没我高。”  
“KGB挖掘讯息的效率就比你高。”Illya反驳。“Oleg还给我看了一堆你的幻灯片。”  
“停，我意识到社会主义对我的重视了。”Napoleon举起一只手指反对。“除非给我一大堆艺术品，否则策反这事免谈。”  
“我不认为艺术品就能说动你策反。”Illya咕哝，拍了拍枕头想枕得舒服点，枕头的高度足够他越过床头灯的空隙看到另一边枕头上Napoleon的侧脸。  
“得加上很多钱，还有几个不会被追查的巴拿马账户。”Napoleon补充，“现在你知道策反我需要多大代价了。”他开着玩笑。“我猜这也是Sanders不高兴的原因，我干活效率不错，带给他的麻烦也不少。”  
Illya哼哼了一声，听上去像是同意。  
“我老妈是个美人儿。”Napoleon扭头冲他眨眼，“黑发，蓝眼睛，比我漂亮多了。”Illya在枕头上抿着嘴唇，像是把反驳给吞了，讨论谁的母亲更漂亮也不是个好话题。  
“……你的父亲？”Illya在Napoleon想着接下来怎么讲故事时发问。  
Napoleon深深叹了口气，看向天花板。“我不知道，Peril，我老妈也不知道，她只有几个可能的人选，但我是早产，所以人数范围又扩大了不少。”他在枕头上伸展的手臂刚好可以搭在头顶上。“数量大概在六到十个之间，最有可能是个清洁工或者一个小职员，期间她不幸遭遇了一次强暴，大概还有两个强奸犯在内。”  
Illya在左侧床垫上半天没说话，久到Napoleon扭头看他：“别，想都别想，除了强暴那次她都是自愿的——那时到处都能买到安全套，她在享受生活。”他指出这一点。“不过安全套不是百分百有效，所以她也不确定我的父亲是谁。”  
“这简直——”Illya的口音挺重，显然这坦白把他弄得有点懵，他皱眉盯着Napoleon。“……无法想象。”  
“我知道你要说什么，堕落的资本主义巴拉巴拉，我承认的确是。”Napoleon摇摇头。“但那是她的选择，我可不会指责她。”他看着Illya眉毛困惑地越皱越紧，“你脑子里的想法大声到我都听得见，Peril。”  
“继续。”Illya短暂地深呼吸，扔过来一个比平时杀伤力小得多的“KGB在瞪着你”眼神。  
“Solo是她的姓，但也不是真的。”Napoleon解释，“她换过几次姓，Solo是在酒吧里随便确定下来的，刚好那几天她发现怀了我，就改了个姓好能去医院做检查。”他微笑，“可惜她发现得实在有点晚，医生说如果堕胎她可能就再也不能生孩子了，而我当时大概占据了一个糟糕的时机，她被迫留下了我。”  
Illya看着仍然有点困惑。床头灯光下他裸露出的皮肤晒得接近蜜色，Gaby的肤色更像天生，Illya的肤色衬得他双眼更蓝，视线明亮清晰。Napoleon刚刚抚过他的手指，有点凉的指关节并不比钢铁更强壮。  
“原本她打算去好莱坞试试当个演员。”Napoleon继续说下去，这段往事很有趣，鉴于Illya说出了连档案上都没有的秘密（也和他们的任务还有国家背景以及一堆机密无关），值得交换一段好故事。“我打乱了她的人生计划，她生下我时还不到十九岁，并且之后的确再也不能怀孕。”  
“听上去不太好。”Illya低声说。  
“对她来说不算糟。”Napoleon挥挥手，“当时她和几个蠢货说我可能是他们的孩子，骗了点堕胎费——数量可不少。再加上医生说她不能再生育——事实上，她觉得这倒不错，再也不会意外怀孕可不是件坏事，就带着我和那笔钱到处跑，想找个演员的工作。”  
Illya在那边露出了有点哭笑不得的表情：“现在我知道你从哪学来的‘技巧’了。”他的手指搭在白色的枕套上，指甲修剪得干净整齐，和Napoleon一样。“好莱坞接受未婚还带着个孩子的女演员吗？”  
“当然不，除非你是某个有钱老板的情妇。”Napoleon解释，“她撒谎说我是她姐姐的孩子，而她姐姐和丈夫在一场车祸中丧生，因此她收养了我。”  
“很完美的谎言。”Illya评价，甚至还露出了一点“不赖”的意思。  
“没错。”Napoleon赞同，“CIA查不到我的过去并不是他们蠢——实际上他们中确实有一部分相当蠢，而是我和老妈几乎从没在同一个地方停留超过八个月，还不时会换掉名字。”他眼看着Illya露出搞明白了的眼神，“那时的人口记录没有现在精密，很多线索都容易遗失，Peril，当时还是大萧条时期，没人会费心查一个想找工作还带着个孩子的年轻女人——他们每隔几个月就得搬次家或者横跨几个州？谁在乎？找到合适的中间人甚至能给你换一整套身份。”  
“她当上演员了吗？”Illya问。  
“演过几个小角色，给广播节目配音。”Napoleon说，“好莱坞到处都是漂亮女人，她不算出彩。广播节目那工作还是她让一个导演睡了几次之后才得到的。”  
他停了一会儿，Illya没再发问，这一刻缓慢而安静，他们的呼吸在卧室的空间里很轻。  
“后来？”过了几分钟，Illya低声问，带着俄语口音的嗓音带了点厚重感，在低音量下也没能掩住那股好奇。  
“酗酒，”Napoleon望着天花板，“那天我回到屋子里，她倒在沙发上，膝盖上还放着瓶苏格兰威士忌。”他微微皱眉。“有趣的是，当时我第一个想法是‘幸好威士忌没洒出来，否则那沙发就得给房东赔钱了’。”  
Illya安静了几秒钟，“那时你几岁？”  
“十六岁不到，”Napoleon笑了，“我觉得这有点像好莱坞电影里会有的情节，足够戏剧化，还同时兼有喜剧与悲剧性。”  
Illya翻了个白眼，这技巧他掌握得快超过Gaby了。“然后你就参了军。”  
“没错。”Napoleon摊手，“下葬时墓碑没刻姓氏，她觉得那没必要，我遵从她的遗嘱。”  
“为什么？”Illya问。  
“什么为什么？”Napoleon反问，显然这种资本主义式的堕落生活让Illya大开眼界。  
“姓氏。”Illya说，“她可以刻原本的家族姓氏上去。”  
“Peril，让我告诉你一点她的事迹。”Napoleon向他那里凑过去一些，稍稍压低声音增加些神秘感，“她这一生受过苦也享过乐，最穷时我们连面包都买不起，富有时她是有钱人的情妇，每晚都有香槟与龙虾可以享受——她什么都经历过了，姓氏除了表明她的父母是谁外——我只知道外祖父是个喝醉就会到处找人揍的酒鬼，外祖母生了六个孩子，那什么也不代表。”  
Illya看起来非常……不明白，但那双蓝眼睛里没有对此的不屑。Napoleon手臂撑着自己，这时间可不能太久，他左侧那一大片淤青还没好全，于是他挪了挪枕头垫在肩膀下面。  
“听起来她是个很了不起的女士。”Illya最终说。  
Napoleon为这评价微笑，“她的确是。”Illya躺在床头柜另一边，整个人陷在床垫枕头和毯子的包围里，画成油画也没有一点不合适。“她还很凶悍，Peril。无所畏惧，任性妄为，我觉得你和Gaby的性格都有点儿像她，这肯定是我能忍受你们俩做搭档的关键原因。”  
Illya现在的眼神就是“KGB在瞪着你”的标准范本了。“别说出来。”  
“担心那不是好话？我不会告诉你是什么的。”Napoleon笑得更大。“我们换过很多名字，但从没用过本名，其他人一直以为Napoleon是她给我的起的小昵称，而我会叫她斯嘉丽-奥哈拉小姐。”  
“只有她叫你Napoleon。”Illya推测。  
“有几次她想和喜欢的男人结婚，不过对方不大愿意顺带养一个我。”Napoleon点头，让Illya知晓自己的推测正确。“所以她没那机会。”他耸肩。“她常说，从我在她肚子里时，她的滑铁卢就开始了，所以才给我起了这么一个名字。”  
Napoleon看向对面墙上的艾菲尔铁塔照片，Illya看他的目光有如实质。  
“别盯着我。”Napoleon叹气。  
“我在想你继承了她的哪一部分。”Illya说，这倒让Napoleon好奇起来，视线移向窝在枕头里的苏联人——Illya还皱着眉毛。  
“很大一部分？”Napoleon提示。  
“也许。”Illya耸肩，只有毯子轻微动了动。  
“那么，KGB里也教性爱？”Napoleon转换话题，Illya绝对措手不及：“Cowboy！”他瞪过来。  
“最开始我问的就是这个。”Napoleon往枕头里躺了躺，床垫承托着他们俩的体重。“人人都能从床上的表现摸透另一方，那比心理分析有用多了。”他冲Illya眨眼。“我可不希望某个目标看上你的时候，你却没法搞到线索。”  
Illya明显快被他烦死了，伸手揉着鼻梁。“燕子和乌鸦，Cowboy，他们的练习作业就是我们这些学员和军官。”接着Illya还揉了揉眉骨周围放松眼窝。“过程还会被拍下来给他们课上进行战略分析。”  
Napoleon吸了一口气，“听起来就让人对性爱一点心情都没有了。”再加上Illya母亲的倒霉经历，Illya对这事兴趣缺缺实在不让人意外。“也就是说——”他慢慢抛出下一个诱饵。  
Illya放弃了捏鼻梁，狐疑地看向Napoleon。  
“你很有经验，但是对找人上床没什么兴趣。”Napoleon得出结论。  
Illya回了个从鼻子里冒出的气声，绝对是“我懒得和你继续说这个”的含义。“现在你知道了，睡觉。”  
“有意思。”Napoleon伸手关灯，将Illya闭上眼睛时翕动的睫毛藏在黑暗里。

*

Gaby在敲他们的房间门，他们俩同时睁开了眼睛，摸向枕头下的武器。  
“我不管你们有没有穿好，我进来了。”Gaby开了门，手指捂在眼睛上，“好了没？”她还穿着睡衣，头发随意梳在一侧绑成辫子，接着她从指缝中偷看，然后放下了手。“很好，我还以为你们半夜被偷袭了，结果你们只是睡过头。”  
Illya看向床头灯边的小闹钟，快八点了，对他们的工作来说算得上晚。  
“我要再睡五分钟。”Napoleon哀嚎，扯起毯子蒙住脑袋。  
Illya倒清醒了，Gaby关上房间门。Illya去梳洗，给自己剃须——没有Napoleon手巧，好在没刮破脸。起居室里Gaby已经弄了早餐，如果他们有任务，Napoleon会警醒到准时起床包办至少一餐，但这还是头一次他们被困在一起生活——算得上生活，他们甚至还花了三次合作任务才开始互相吐露一点私人琐事，除了头两天他们还算警觉外，今天早晨简直就像三个同屋搭伙的旅客了。  
“过来看看这个。”Gaby说，举起手里拆开的窃听器，美国的和苏联的，咖啡桌上还散落着一堆小零件，估计窃听器检测仪也被她拆了一个，正破败地躺在旁边。Illya端着盘子坐到沙发上，Gaby把几个零件组合在了一起，又拿起检测仪扫过，响起了提示音。  
“你去掉了两个零件。”Illya盘子里是切好块的果酱三明治，茶在餐桌上还热着。  
“更省空间。”Gaby说，“苏联的虫子相对迷你，但是你看——”她举起一个很小的零件，“美国产的这个更小，你可以装进苏联的里面。”  
Illya皱眉，“技术部会同意这么干？”  
“你不想要更小的虫子？”Gaby引诱，“Waverly会同意的，为了世界和平。”  
这句话倒是真的。Illya继续吃早餐，Gaby继续在那些小零件上戳戳弄弄，电视上在放着法语新闻，从里面的天气背景看暴风雪并没有停下的预兆，雪已经小了一些，但风速仍然不适合飞机与火车出行。  
Illya把吃完的盘子放到厨房水槽里，给自己倒了杯茶。橱柜与冰箱里食材放得很整齐，分量大概只能再撑一天半左右。呆在这个房间里让他们三个人基本没事可做，极其无聊，没有书，没有收音机，电视全是法语节目——可能只有Napoleon看得明白，而且还没有酒，Napoleon才是他们中最常喝酒的那个。  
下了一会儿棋后，餐桌上的茶已经冷了，Illya看向钟表，已经过去了四十分钟——Napoleon还没起床，可能回笼觉睡过了头。他们都是成年人，也没人会对别人的生活方式有意见。Illya换了几个台，停在一个舞蹈节目上，  
Gaby摆弄了一会儿零件们，也看了一眼钟（Illya悄悄看了一眼，过去了一小时十三分钟）放下小工具从沙发里站了起来：“我有点想他做的甜点了。”她宣布，直接朝卧室走，Illya目视她走过去（看来那些瘀伤已经不会阻碍她的日常活动了）看着她举起手要敲门——门开了。  
“……噢。”Napoleon有点惊讶，还越过她看了Illya一眼。“来电话了？”  
“以为你又撞了头？”Gaby反问，语调颇为愉快。“没电话，天气也还那样。”  
“可惜。”Napoleon叹气，“我就知道只有你关心我的头。”最后那个“头”他还提高了声音暗示Illya对他毫不在意。Gaby被逗乐了，笑笑让开位置，Illya都懒得给他一个白眼。  
“我得洗个澡，希望你们暂时不用浴室。”Napoleon宣布，手里的确拿着套衣物，头发和之前几天一样微微卷曲在他额角，那件浅蓝色旧衬衫敞开着……对Gaby来说有点不礼貌，不过Gaby还在紧急情况下缝过他们的各种伤口，可以说除了短裤覆盖的部位以外Gaby早就把什么都看光了。  
Illya用一个黑卒进到白棋最后一排，然后将它换成了黑皇后。Gaby探头看了一眼他们的卧室，走回沙发边坐下，“我还以为你们卧室更暖和呢。”  
“并没有。”Illya回答，然后意识到了一个问题，转头看向刚刚关上的浴室门，里面已经响起了微弱的水声——起码浴室隔音还算可以。他匆匆回到共用的卧室，Napoleon的床上毯子掀开，看上去有点乱。  
手指摸了摸床单和尚有余温的毯子内侧，有点潮湿，抓起枕头——Illya的左手停在半空中——没这必要，мозг`и еб`ать，不过过度克制不利于他的躁狂症问题——他嗅了嗅枕头，有一点很淡的古龙水还有发油气味，基本就是Napoleon那身外在的定义，以及证实他猜测的另一个证据，汗水。枕头皱巴巴的，仍然很松软，汗水带出了微弱体味。这张床睡上去一定很舒服，没五星级酒店那么奢华，但睡上几天后还是会舒适地支撑住体重，适应他们的身体线条。  
Napoleon床那一侧是旅馆的窗户，窗帘只拉开了一半，透进来的光线照亮了大部分卧室空间。屋子不算小，然而陈旧，有些边角仍有霉味，暖气矜矜业业地工作着，也只维持着稍低的暖度。  
Illya抓着那个枕头，视线在窗边停留了一会儿，最终还是在Gaby发现前放下，走出房间，带上门。

*

Napoleon洗完澡，打理好自己，拉开浴室门——Illya已经在起居室里踱步了，显然这走来走去已经持续了好一会儿。  
Napoleon看向Gaby，Gaby耸肩表示我也不知道你怎么惹到他了，而且Illya还在敲左手手指。  
Illya看到Napoleon拉开门就走了过来，接着那敲个不停的左手就举起来然后——Illya换成了右手，两根手指贴在Napoleon额头上，又贴在自己额头上，皱眉皱得像马上就要揍人一样紧绷。  
“发烧？”Illya问，两只手抱在胸前。  
Napoleon摇摇头，“低烧，Peril，已经退了。”  
Gaby手上的小零件发出一点摩擦音：“这就是你出了很多汗的原因——退烧药可能在我那里，我去拿。”她站起身。  
“我确实已经退烧了。”Napoleon强调，Illya抓着他的手臂把他一路带到沙发边，摁到上面，拿开了拐杖。在Gaby拿着体温计和药出来时Illya钻进房间，很快走出来并往Napoleon身上扔了一条毯子，还有一团——“袜子。”  
“我的脚比你大。”Illya指出，反正Napoleon的左脚缠着绷带也没法穿他自己的，Illya的袜子是深灰色的，苏联式的结实耐用，手感温暖柔软，而且……是穿过的，考虑到他们的职业特性这不奇怪。Napoleon把它们套在两只脚上，左脚看上去比右脚胖了一圈。  
Illya转身进了厨房，Napoleon半躺进沙发里给自己裹好毯子，Gaby把体温计放到他手里。  
“如果是这里的问题——”Gaby提醒，指了指他头上撞出来的那个肿包，到现在还没完全消褪。Napoleon接受了，开始量体温。Illya在厨房不知道干嘛，发出很轻的声响。  
“退烧了。”Napoleon拿出温度计后说，Gaby点点头，盯着他吃了一枚药片。厨房里传来水壶的声响，Illya拎着一壶新茶过来，并且把一杯热茶和剩下的三明治塞进Napoleon手里。  
“谢了，你们俩。”Napoleon说。Gaby一脸坦然地接受了，Illya皱了一秒钟眉毛，回到棋盘前开始新的一局。只剩下Napoleon对着一碟食物和电视上无聊的法语节目，沙发还算软，加上暖烘烘的毯子和袜子的保暖，再警戒的特工也会放松下来。  
时间流淌得格外缓慢，Napoleon盯着电视屏幕昏昏欲睡，Gaby和Illya各顾各的，直到Gaby终于放下手里的小工具伸展了一下：“我还缺点零件，只能回去再做这个了。”  
“技术部一向欢迎你。”Illya说，行进到白棋将死黑王的最后一步。  
“你们昨晚在聊什么？”Gaby发问，没贴假睫毛的眼睛也很漂亮，稍稍有点乱的黑发很有自然美。她把东西都收拾好，Illya也把棋盘合上了，电视节目一如既往地无趣。  
“一些只有男人才感兴趣的话题。”Napoleon眨了一只眼睛。  
“我懂了。”Gaby点头，“看来我们还得继续无所事事下去，你们俩休假时都干些什么？——不是下棋泡妞那些我们都知道的事，说点别的。”她意有所指地看向他们俩。  
“女士优先。”Napoleon伸手邀请。  
茶壶就在小桌上，Gaby给自己倒了一杯茶，手指包裹着茶杯。“让我想想，东德那段时间没什么特别的，开始干现在这份工作后，休假时我喜欢去看电影。”  
“不太安全。”Illya端着他那一杯，影院是下手的好时机。“你有及时更换座位吗？”  
“有，”Gaby点头，看向电视上播的一个广告。“通常会挑早场，人更少，晚场的人太多。”她回想着，“有一次我看完电影，路上经过一家花店……”  
结果那是个相当有趣的故事，花店小伙计暗恋上了一个常去那家影院的姑娘，那个姑娘和Gaby一样会戴帽子和墨镜去看电影，同样是黑发与晒黑的肌肤（不过她要比我丰满些，Gaby强调），结果店里另一个新来的小伙计看不下去了，拦住Gaby问她是否愿意给自己朋友一个机会，可能因为当天太紧张，Gaby被莫名其妙塞了一怀抱鲜花还目睹了两个年轻人无比尴尬地为搞错人而道歉。  
Napoleon忍着笑建议那个新手去配一副眼镜，Illya乐不可支，追问Gaby后续发展——最后那个姑娘答应和花店伙计聊聊天喝杯咖啡，眼神不好的那个指着Gaby和那个姑娘相似的大衣与帽子辩解这的确容易出错，Gaby还有空和那位姑娘聊上两句，发现彼此买衣服首饰的喜好高度一致。  
“和Waverly报备后，调查她确定没问题，我们有时会一起去买衣服。”Gaby解释。  
Illya觉得这件事很好笑，提议把这加入他们以后的伪装行动中。Napoleon当然赞成，Gaby期待地转向他，Illya看过来的视线也暗暗含了点——也许是期望Napoleon有点有意思的故事，就是那种眼神。的确Napoleon是他们三个中经历最丰富的那一个，但这也让他花了点时间挑选趣事。  
“我会出去散步。”Napoleon说，“有时候去咖啡厅或者餐馆，锻炼我的身手和向女士们献殷勤的技巧。”Illya翻了个很懂的白眼，Gaby一脸毫不意外。“而那些不太想做饭的时候，我就去散个步。”  
“我还没见到过你不想做饭的时候。”Gaby说，黑色眼睛闪现着聪慧。  
“很少。”Napoleon指出，“通常那会是清晨，只有清晨无人打扰。天刚开始亮的时候，我就会出门，通常的选择是摄政公园，带上一袋面包屑。”  
“有很多人在那里喂鸟。”Illya稍稍流露出一点好奇，随着他们三人这段被迫延长的假期继续，Illya越来越放松，Gaby也是，Napoleon？Napoleon一直是这样。“你不会引起怀疑。”  
Napoleon给了他一个赞同的眼神，“我也会在那里喂鸟。”他的毯子盖住胸口以下，非常暖和。“有一次我看到一个喂鸟的老人滑倒了，我扶了他一把，在那之后他教了我几手。”  
“你在公园喂鸟时遇到了同行？”Gaby好奇起来。  
“不能算同行。”Napoleon回答，“他年轻时在赌场干过，知道点小道消息，结果被发现了，赌场折断了他的手指。”  
Illya看向Napoleon的双手。  
“我还没被抓住过，”Napoleon对那视线露出一点笑意，“我不赌这个，风险太大。”  
“很难想象这一点。”Gaby说，“我以为你会擅长出老千。”  
“会一点，没那么精通。”Napoleon说，“贩售艺术品比在赌场提心吊胆省力多了。”  
“你们聊了点有趣的东西。”Illya直戳重点。  
“没错，像怎么躲开监视，或者怎么让自己不被人注意，就这些。后来我们有时会碰面，聊点别的。”Napoleon端着茶杯，茶有点凉了。Illya的眼睛在茶壶上停了停。但他没动。  
“有一次假期里，我们又在喂鸟的地方碰了面。”Napoleon说，自己倒了点热茶，“这回他请我喝咖啡，还带了一个古董吊坠让我鉴定，那是块很不错的红宝石，我找中间人给他出了个好价钱。”Illya手指轻握着自己的茶杯，Gaby也是。“他告诉我那吊坠是他年轻时从一个伯爵手里赢来的好东西，原本准备拿来向他的姑娘求婚，但最后他没有这么干。”  
“为什么？”Illya问，“那姑娘嫁给了别人？”  
“没错。”Napoleon继续，“她可不想嫁一个赌徒丈夫，我绝对理解这个。”  
“然后呢？”Gaby追问。  
“出于好奇我调查了一下这位老人和前女友的故事，那位姑娘嫁了个有钱的商人，对她来说是相当不错的结局。”Napoleon说，Illya看向电视屏幕或者自己的茶杯，但谁都知道他的注意力也在这故事上。“之后，中间人告诉我一个有趣的消息，买下那吊坠的正是她。”  
“他很清楚她喜欢什么款式。”Illya评价，带着口音的评论听上去漫不经心。  
“原本这是个有趣的巧合。”Napoleon说，“我稍稍打听了一下，那位女士的有钱丈夫后来不知道怎么回事也染上了赌博的毛病，前几年死了，家产还完赌债后还剩下一点儿，她需要点新首饰维持体面，就买了那个吊坠，价格也不高。”  
“他们碰面了？”Gaby猜测。  
“中间人对这巧合很有兴趣，将消息透露给了我，我又透露给这位绅士。”Napoleon也看向电视，里面在播着一对年轻人吵架的场景。“他哭了。”他笑着叹息。“然后请求我帮忙给他们约一个时间地点。”  
“他们又在一起了？”Gaby一脸惊奇，“这真是花了好长时间。”  
“还没有。”Napoleon眨眼。“不过现在他们经常出来一起共进晚餐，或者在咖啡馆聊天。”  
“他们有多少年没见面了？”Illya问。  
“四十七年。”Napoleon喝着茶，“同一个国家，住的地方相隔三小时车程。”  
“不可思议。”Gaby感叹。  
Napoleon看向Illya，Illya看看他俩，“……我没故事可以分享。”他的口吻还带了点无奈，“我会看点书，偶尔也会看电影。”  
“没了？”Gaby好笑地问。  
“没了。”Illya看向她的表情更无奈了。“KGB的生活相对单调。”他勉强承认。  
“再来个俄国笑话。”Napoleon建议，“然后跟我过来做午饭。”  
Gaby也同意这个点子。Illya下意识看了一眼手表——的确快到中午了。“好吧，我刚刚想到了一个。”他同意，“三个囚犯被送到了古拉格，他们开始谈论自己为什么会被送来这里。”  
Napoleon端起杯子掩盖住自己的笑意，Illya给了他一个警告的眼神，起码Gaby还没表现出听过这个笑话的意思。  
“第一个说，我来到这里，是因为我上班总是迟到五分钟，他们指责我在以怠工破坏共产主义建设。”Illya说，“第二个说，我来到这里，是因为我上班总是早到五分钟，他们指控我是间谍。”  
“第三个呢？”Gaby问，表情仍然很好奇。  
“第三个说，我来到这里，是因为我上班总是准时赶到，”Illya面无表情地说，“他们指控我拥有一个西方制的手表。”  
Gaby一秒钟后大笑出来，Napoleon克制着没笑那么大声。Gaby让他再讲两个，Illya想了想又说了两个，Gaby捶打着沙发扶手，Napoleon及时把杯子放回桌上，否则他会把里面的茶笑抖出来。  
为了不让午饭泡汤Gaby把他们轰进了厨房，Napoleon从冰箱里拿出鸡胸肉的时候还没笑完。  
“没那么好笑。”Illya翻眼睛。  
“是很好笑。”Napoleon把鸡胸肉解冻，接着开始处理蔬菜。“你在假期里会自己做饭吗？”  
“偶尔。”Illya按他的指示帮忙。  
“那么这道菜可以交给你了。”Napoleon把一堆调料准备好，Illya看过来，脸上绝对是那种“我受够了”的表情，Napoleon冲他挑眉毛：“相信我，这很好做。给你单调的生活增加点乐趣。”  
“我不需要增加乐趣。”Illya扔回来一句抱怨，还挺小声。  
“上回假期我看到你跑进大英博物馆了。”Napoleon提醒，在Illya瞪他时加了一句。“那是意外，Peril，你的个头可一点都不隐蔽。”  
“我还以为是Waverly的人在跟踪我。”Illya抱着手臂。  
“训练菜鸟的话绝对会跟进博物馆内部，我只跟到了入口。”Napoleon微笑，“然后在附近餐馆吃了顿很不错的午餐。”  
“不怀疑我在里面和人接头？”Illya指出这一点疏忽，博物馆很适合接头，还有不少MI6在里面晃荡。  
Napoleon随意地摇头否认，“那不重要，假期里的额外工作是Waverly应该关心的事，鉴于我们现在在同一边。”Illya盯着正在化冻的鸡胸肉，Napoleon把大蒜推到他面前让他有点事做。“如果当时你的确只是想去博物馆享受没人打扰的一天？那我就不会出现在那里。”  
“原来你确实有思考过，Cowboy。”Illya反驳，模仿Napoleon说话的腔调还挺像，再加上口音，比起Napoleon说这句调侃时更多了点趣味。Napoleon用揉揉鼻子掩盖了笑意，将切好的蔬菜摆在烤盘里，转身去做调味汁。  
Illya笨拙地剥着大蒜外皮，尽管已经先用刀背拍过，打了石膏后只露出的手指也没那么容易对付小小的蒜瓣。Napoleon坐在椅子上给土豆削皮，切成薄片。处理食材并不复杂，Napoleon偶尔提醒他一两句，Illya上手很快——做菜比执行任务需要的技能简单多了。  
Napoleon让他往煎锅里倒一点橄榄油，将鸡胸肉放进去。油星溅到了Illya穿着的（Napoleon的）睡袍上，Illya没注意到，正全神贯注地盯着锅里边缘变白的鸡胸肉。Napoleon看了一眼锅，“注意别让它粘锅，中间部位会熟得慢一点。”把自己撑了起来，解下围裙。“现在翻个面。”  
Illya照做，背面的鸡胸已经全白了，中间还有一点点焦。  
“转过来，Peril。”Napoleon说。  
Illya视线移向他，Napoleon正举起围裙的领口，让Illya低头，之后绕到他身后把系带系上，手指轻巧地将带子理顺。“注意别焦了，用叉子戳一戳，别让中间熟透了。”他在Illya背后说，“都变白了就盛到烤盘里，再煎另外两块鸡胸。”  
“你要做什么？”Illya问，盯着煎锅里的鸡肉比揍人时还紧绷，左手握着钢夹，小心地把鸡肉放进Napoleon铺满薄土豆片的烤盘，将另外两块生鸡肉在锅底摊平。  
“烤鸡胸，是你在做。”Napoleon的手撑住旁边的橱柜，将拐杖放回原位，让重量落在右腿上。“直接煎熟也可以，不过事先得在鸡肉上划点开口，煎的时候撒调料，而烤的会更多汁。”  
Illya煎好了第二份，Napoleon让他撒上百里香与罗勒碎还有香芹，切好的蒜瓣，扭点黑胡椒粉上去，将锅里的橄榄油倒进去，确保尽量淋满所有鸡肉和土豆片，送进烤箱，并拿出之前的蔬菜杂烩。  
“最多需要十分钟。”Napoleon看了眼Illya的手表，“如果你只做煎鸡肉，那总共需要二十分钟，烤的话全过程要半个多小时。”  
“为什么不做更简单的那种？”Illya问，穿着那条碎花围裙有点好笑，还显得有点小，他的视线有点不确定，看一眼Napoleon又看一眼烤箱，又看向Napoleon。  
“也许是因为时间充足？”Napoleon摊开手，坐回那把餐椅上向他挤眼睛，“时间紧迫时我会弄点更快的菜，而现在？可能我们最多的就是时间。”  
蔬菜杂烩闻起来很不错，晾凉了点儿后，Napoleon看着Illya分盘，苏联人因为右手不便而相对小心，Napoleon手肘撑在橱柜边缘，手指支着下巴：“你会是个很不错的厨子。”  
“我不会去当厨子。”Illya反驳。  
“给你未来的另一半做菜，Peril，KGB肯定不会让你就这么耗在欧洲一辈子。”Napoleon说，看着Illya有点汗湿的发梢，那让金色变深了。“我听说他们给退休的一线特工待遇还是很不错的。”  
“至少我得干到退休。”Illya低声抱怨，盯着烤箱里的鸡胸。  
“这可能是个奢望。”Napoleon回答。“不过学会了也没什么坏处。”  
Gaby出现在厨房门口，“闻起来很香，”她脸上一点也没有表现出听到了什么的迹象，“你让他做的？”  
“如果下次我伤到手，Peril就能拯救你的胃，Gaby。”Napoleon愉快地说。“下午教你做普罗旺斯猪排。”他对Illya指指烤箱，“鸡肉应该差不多了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1\. 斯嘉丽-奥哈拉：《乱世佳人》女主，他们之前聊裙子也聊到的嘛，Napoleon这段过去的故事我又谜（自）之（由）猜（发）测（挥）了一下，不知为何我觉得Napoleon该有个很牛逼的老妈……一般家庭养不出Napoleon Solo这个样子……  
> 2\. “мозг`и еб`ать”这句是网上找的毛熊脏话，直译为艹大脑，转义为做傻事，范虎，做出让人难以理解的事情。  
> 用于对方做出难以理解的事情时的质问或者制止。常用句式 мозги не еби 别虎了吧唧的，别范虎了（比如你的哪个朋友心情好，或者很活泼，他和你打闹，你不理他，但是他还是一直纠缠你，恰好可以用这个）或者 мозги ебёшь  
> 觉得在这里比较合适~  
> 3\. 摄政公园——英国伦敦仅次于海德公园的第二大公园，位于伦敦西区。很多观鸟哒~（海德公园离白金汉宫太近了而且闲杂人等略多）  
> 4\. 烤鸡胸肉其实我更喜欢先煎一下，别煎熟，余下的部分参考的是这个食谱，因为有煎过所以烤箱只需要十分钟。  
> http://www.xiachufang.com/recipe/100271547/  
> 晚餐的普罗旺斯猪排，法国菜啦XD  
> http://www.xiachufang.com/recipe/217195/
> 
> 写的时候我想起一点电影里的细节于是回去看了一下片子，发现果然不出我所料。  
> 牛仔在任务中对妹子们是比较正经的——他和Gaby初次见面，和Victoria也是，而特别有意思的是他第一次正面杠毛熊（车后盖）是笑着对Gaby说“你在开玩笑”然后是“不知怎么觉得（开枪射对方）不是个好主意”。  
> 以及——他撩酒店前台妹子时也是带着笑意的（顺带在Victoria那里还目送了一下秘书妹子……牛仔你真谜）  
> （更谜的是第一次见Victoria时为了脱身拍了保镖的叽叽位置XDD我重看时内心就是：肯定有男人跟Solo献过殷勤对吧对吧对吧！不然牛仔你怎么知道要利用这种反应脱身or吸引注意！（指）


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

 

在享用过相当不错的晚餐后，Gaby揉了揉肚子。“我要变胖了。”她抱怨，“不准给我挑Patou的衣服。”她还立刻止住了Illya要说的话。  
Illya闭嘴了。他们三人看了一会儿电视，和之前一样，Gaby先洗澡，Napoleon和Illya互相帮忙一起洗。  
床单早就被室内暖气烘干了，Napoleon躺进床垫里，把毯子拉高，Illya也一样盯着天花板。  
“……你今晚没有聊天的兴致。”在持续了好一段时间的安静后，Illya对天花板说。  
而且他们没人想起来关床头灯，九点就上床实在太早了。  
“我可没有那些不‘敏感’的聊天话题。”Napoleon说，声音毫无困意。“各方面都是。”  
“哈。”Illya嘲讽。  
“我们也不能聊电视节目，阅读的小说——我的俄语没好到能读懂大多数俄文小说，还有音乐。”Napoleon举例，“我不知道KGB是否会听不同的音乐，Peril，我们从不聊这些常人会交换的细节。”  
“很简单，CIA和KGB被暂时出借给U.N.C.L.E，无论怎么看，互相不够了解对工作更有利。”Illya说，依旧盯着天花板。  
“的确。”Napoleon赞同，Illya在那边叹了很轻的一声。“在全世界到处跑甚至还让人忽略了季节流逝，我们三个居然已经合作了半年多，大部分时间里都在拯救世界。”  
“也没错。”Illya咕哝。  
“还得忍受前上级偶尔的‘如果拿不到某个文件，就干掉你的搭档’这类威胁。”Napoleon在床垫里伸展肢体。“Waverly已经挡掉了不少，他们还是会通过秘密线路打过来。”  
Illya回以一个鼻音的哼哼表示这绝对发生过。  
“大部分任务不刻意去想都想不起来细节，特别是写完报告之后。”Napoleon看着天花板上的裂纹。“有意思。”  
Illya安静了几秒钟，转向Napoleon的方向侧躺：“那你记得什么？”  
“不知道，大概是那些飞来飞去的子弹？”Napoleon继续看着天花板，“搞砸的小细节，像罗马那次跟着你从二楼跳下去结果摔在了岸边。”  
“……那是意外。”Illya低声反驳。“谁说那个保险箱没有警报器的？”  
“我以前碰到的可没有。”Napoleon立刻扭头看向Illya，“你那套开锁装备又老又不好用。”  
“你的Vespa太小。”Illya瞪他。  
“跑路时比搭上运输车要快得多。”Napoleon挑眉，“你还把脚踩在我脚上了。”  
“是车的问题。”Illya坚持，手指揪住枕头。  
“我以为你会自己去弄一辆。”Napoleon做了个咧嘴的鬼脸，“运输车根本到不了那个仓库附近，你跑了多远的路？”  
Illya瞪他，然后愤愤地翻身平躺，继续瞪天花板。  
Napoleon用手肘撑起淤青痊愈了很多的左肩，调整了枕头半靠在床头。“Peril.”  
“干嘛？”Illya斜过来一个KGB风格的眼神。  
“那个西德的任务，那个商人的女儿对你一见钟情？”Napoleon提起这件事，“整个舞会她都紧紧贴在你身上，Gaby偷拍了好几张照片，还跟我抱怨你从来不跟她跳舞。”  
“她什么时候拍了照片？”Illya扭头，几乎马上要跳下床冲去Gaby的卧室。  
“她不会告诉你的，我也不知道她藏在哪。”Napoleon耸肩，“否则我就能偷出来了。”他看着Illya栽回枕头里。“你的舞跳得不算坏，我记得你在KGB接的任务都是暗杀和策反，没有伪装训练。”  
“基础训练每个人都会学。”Illya叹气，“至少我不会出错。”  
“可能是因为全程她的心思也没放在跳舞上。”Napoleon调侃。  
“我明天起床就把你淹死在洗手池里。”Illya抱怨。  
“现在懒得动？资本主义终于成功让你的脾气爆发迟缓了一个晚上，一定是那些美食的错。”  
“COWBOY.”  
“还有Gaby开得快飞起来的车。”Napoleon愉快地转换了话题。“那次Waverly亲自上阵扮演一个米其林评论员，记得吗？”  
“他吃了三天不同的高级餐馆。”Illya放松了一点。“英国食物确实糟糕。”  
“他还强调我看上去太年轻，不像一个评论员。”Napoleon歪头倒在拍松的枕头上。“反正我们三个都知道他在干什么。”  
“我也记得那些子弹。”Illya在短暂思考后说，“有几次子弹擦过肩膀和耳朵，感觉有点怪。”  
“还有那些我一点都不想记起来的拷问。”Napoleon吐出一口气，“没麻药也得挖出来的子弹，各种临时凑合的止血绷带，坏掉的通讯器。”  
“还有骨折和脑震荡。”Illya补充，“你这次撞到头后在Gaby的车后座上又撞了一次。”  
“我完全不记得了。”Napoleon将毯子拉高到肩膀。  
“还在Gaby开车转移我们时一直道歉。”Illya看着天花板，语调很轻，口音让这句话的单词不那么容易辨别。  
Napoleon安静了一会儿，“如果我没那么‘走运’，现在我们应该就在总部敲报告了。”  
Illya也安静了一会儿，“不是每次都会走运的。”

*

他们又聊了点任务中的小笑料，话题随意发散，避开了那些机密范围。  
“也就是说，KGB里也有发展关系的学员。”Napoleon说。  
“如果他们申请结婚，多半会被批准。”Illya解释，“和普通公民结婚需要一段时间审查，KGB内部审查简单得多。”  
“没有女孩偷偷给你塞纸条？”Napoleon靠着枕头。“KGB没有别的暗语来传达这个？”  
“十岁之前有。”Illya的金发在枕头上有点散乱，Napoleon没再问，过了几秒钟后，Illya补充：“后来我被分派成‘奖赏’或者‘惩罚’。”  
“给燕子学员的那种？”Napoleon猜测，Illya仍然看着天花板，“差不多。”  
“他们以为你性格火爆，在床上也很粗暴。”Napoleon继续猜测，“他们错了。”语调里多了点好笑，“任何人看到你怎么对待Gaby和其他女性后都不会这么觉得。”  
Illya用翻眼睛代替了回答。“苏联人不会对女人动粗，那些对女人动粗的都是混蛋。”  
“然而他们也是苏联人。”Napoleon指出这个事实，Illya的妈妈可没少受罪，每个国家都有。  
“揍一顿就好了。”Illya愤愤地嘟囔。  
“让我猜猜，”Napoleon手指撑着脸。“一开始他们把你安排成给燕子的惩罚，以为你会粗暴地对待她们，但你没有。”  
Illya哼了一声，算是赞同。  
“那么你就是‘奖赏’，这么说来你会给女性非常不错的一夜。”Napoleon抬起一边眉毛，“Gaby如果知道这个会很遗憾——别瞪我，我知道睡过是什么样的。你们没睡过。”  
“你想都别想——”Illya用一根手指威胁他。  
“我很少睡同事，Peril，我会和她们约会，但从没过夜，你装的那些虫子能证明这一点。”Napoleon笑笑，“和睡过的姑娘一起工作会惹麻烦。”他看着Illya的侧脸线条，眼睛在这个角度显得灰蓝，淤青已经接近完全消褪了，只留下一点很淡的痕迹。“‘惩罚’是什么？乌鸦？”  
“部分乌鸦需要和男性进行练习，一个Oleg的对头把我安排进了练习名单。”Illya说，相当平静，那只是发生过的事情。“有时还得把对方揍一顿才能让他老实点。”  
“让你教训那些不听话的？”  
“大部分时候。”Illya回答。  
“他们有多美？”Napoleon追问。“我知道他们肯定都非常漂亮，你也不赖，Peril。”  
Illya停了一会儿，看着天花板，眨眼时睫毛投下影子。Napoleon陷在床垫里，看着Illya，几乎要低声叹息，而这最后只变成了一个长长的深呼吸。  
“金发。”Illya说，“大多是金发和蓝眼睛。”口音浓厚，语调温暖。  
“苍白的肌肤。”Napoleon猜测。Illya的声音低了下去，抬高了一点双手，比划出一个大致的线条，“有的很瘦，有些丰满一点，我是说姑娘们，不同的身体线条。“  
Napoleon看得出他模拟了燕子们的腰臀曲线，Illya比划的这一个有些肉感，那应该是个紧实的翘臀。  
“柔软的金发，触感像花瓣一样脆弱的肌肤。”Illya描述着，“她们喜欢我把手放在她们胸口和腰上，几乎每个女孩都这样。”Illya皱起一点点眉毛，“除非是命令让她们练习不同姿势，几乎每一个都喜欢——”  
“骑你？”Napoleon的嗓音稍稍低了一些，Illya轻微颤抖了一瞬，意识到了自己在说什么。  
“这并不——”他试着辩解，剧烈挥动着双手反驳任何Napoleon现在还没说出口的话，Napoleon闭着嘴，Illya停下了，“你这混蛋。”他瞪过来，整张脸都红了，在床头灯光下格外醒目，连胸口都红了。  
“我什么拷问技巧都没使，Peril。”Napoleon忍着笑，“一个秘密换一个秘密，这交易仍然成立。”他提醒对方。“苏联人都像你一样是诗人，还是……”Napoleon的英语口音抑扬顿挫，有些女人觉得那很性感，另一些人觉得那很冷酷。“只有你？”  
Illya的蓝眼睛生机勃勃，燃烧着尴尬和基本等量的不爽，“苏联的诗不是这样的。”  
“你描述她们的美时就是个诗人。”Napoleon诚实地说，“这是称赞。男人呢？”  
Illya两只手（右手当然只有手指）捂住脸揉了揉：“起码这个话题不涉及机密。”  
“我就是这个意思。”Napoleon鼓励，在枕头和床垫里半躺得更舒适，如果他们中间没隔着床头柜，他会用手指梳理Illya的金发，指尖沿着他的喉咙轻滑下去，张开手掌感受Illya胸膛下的心跳，就像——  
Illya继续下去，显然从刚才的尴尬中恢复了过来，的确很有俄国人坚韧不拔的意志力，也没注意到Napoleon收回那只探向他的手。“男人——不少是男孩，他们得习惯面对那些又老又丑还有特殊癖好的目标，派给我的任务就是揍他们。”  
“听起来不怎么好。”  
“至少大部分时候没让我操他们，”Illya平静地说，“有两次他们让学员来操我。”  
“奖赏还是惩罚？”Napoleon看着他的睫毛，又长又美。  
“特训。”Illya回答，“为了避免被敌方引诱或者威胁，大部分情况下是燕子来做这个。”  
“……不是所有学员都会得到这一课乌鸦的特训。”Napoleon听出了潜台词。  
“最好的会得到。”Illya说，“不过第一个学员承认说……如果目标长得英俊一点他们确实会更有干劲。”  
Napoleon把脸闷在枕头里好把笑声憋回去，“他让你度过了一个愉快的晚上？”  
Illya扭头看向他，等Napoleon笑完才发现Illya一脸“我就知道你是这个反应”地抬高了一侧眉毛。  
“并不愉快。”Napoleon说。  
“曾经有特工落入敌方，被扔进一群男人手里公开羞辱。”Illya绷紧了下巴，重新回去看天花板。“他向我展示了不少东西，”他强调，“我没有揍他。”  
Napoleon轻舒出一口气，“我曾经混进一个那样的沙龙，就在战后的美国本土上，听说是由纳粹德国时期逃过来的几个欧洲富豪开办，里面相当奢侈。”他说，“我当时只是有点好奇。”  
“大开眼界？”Illya语气平平。  
“没错，那是我参加过的派对中少有的没偷出什么东西的时光。”Napoleon语调同样平淡。“第二个男人？”  
“他不错。”Illya评价，“应该跟你不相上下。”他看了一眼Napoleon，“他对男人和女人同样有把握。”  
“我有点嫉妒了。”Napoleon强调，完全故意的，“他很英俊？高挑强壮？很会说话？”  
“确实，”Illya的睫毛动了动，挪动枕头好向上挪动自己，靠在床头板上——现在Napoleon没法利用高一点的视觉差看灯光在Illya侧脸上呈现更加暖调的肤色了，灯光更多地落在了他的下颚与肩膀上。“他对待目标也很专注，从外表看不出他两种性别都喜欢，看上去他就是一个英俊的，正常的男人。”  
“他身上有些什么吸引了你。”Napoleon看着Illya盯对面的艾菲尔铁塔照片。“每个人都会被某些特质吸引。”他尽量让语调显得客观，“我猜想，他让你明白你在这方面的弱点是什么，这就是特训的目的。”  
Illya沉默了几秒钟。“是的。”  
“我可以帮你留意这部分。”Napoleon脱口而出。  
Illya转向他，蓝眼睛在这光线下年轻又纯粹，Napoleon的双手好好地在枕边放着，没有穿过他们中间小小的床头柜。  
“你已经知道了我抗拒不了难搞的目标，还有保险箱。”Napoleon的摊手动作很小。“我对这一部分的经验来自于实践，实践中会遇到的情况往往比训练时复杂得多，你也知道这一点。任何人都看得出你的实践不够，Peril，如果碰到一个正是你喜欢类型的目标？我们麻烦就大了。”  
“而这是你最擅长的两个技能之一，偷和……操？”Illya尾音还有点不确定地上扬了，口音重得可以。这话换个人来说都有点侮辱，大概是Illya给他泼冷水泼太多了，Napoleon都懒得生气，反正他每次也都泼了回去。  
“至少称呼它们为‘艺术品贸易交流商’和‘人际关系协调大师’行吗，Peril？”Napoleon抱怨，Illya憋着笑的脸也很好笑。“你擅长的技能就只有‘教育不懂规矩的流氓’和‘高级时装搭配师’了。”  
Illya扭头向另一边去笑，Napoleon愉快地看着他把笑吞回去，“好吧，好吧。”他挠了挠头发，Napoleon帮他洗头时已经确认过他的金发有多柔软。“我容易被那种……知道自己在干什么，要怎么干的人打动，无论性别。”  
“还有‘坚强的’。”Napoleon加了个词，Illya这么形容过Gaby。  
“坚强的。”Illya赞同，“擅长自己干的事。”  
Napoleon挪了挪枕头，将枕头的一角搭在床头柜边缘，这样让他能更靠近床头灯那儿。Illya的视线跟着他调整枕头角度，尾戒与手表在灯光下并列摆放。  
“温柔体贴还是有点坏脾气？”Napoleon半趴在枕头和床头柜上，找了个更舒服的姿势看Illya靠在枕头里。“从Gaby身上我觉得你喜欢有点儿脾气的。”  
Illya居然还对此撇嘴，“一点脾气不是坏事。”  
“我记下了。”Napoleon笑笑，“说不定我会找一个有这些特征的姑娘然后扔进你的房间。”  
Illya现在明显连“你烦死了”的眼神都懒得扔过来一个。  
Napoleon半趴在枕头上酝酿睡意，他们俩都安静下来，房间里只有他们平缓的呼吸声，过了一会儿，Illya转向他：“你会被什么特质打动，Cowboy？”

*

在淡黄色的灯光下，Napoleon五官线条像雕像一样明确，Illya在大英博物馆里看过，大理石远没有Napoleon Solo鲜活生动。  
Napoleon的下巴枕在手背和枕头上，光线让他的眼睛看上去十分温暖。Illya没再说话，等着Napoleon想出回答，微微卷曲的黑发不时抓住他的视线，一个到处乱跑的，总惹麻烦还试图偷走很多芳心的贼，Illya咽下胸腔里轻声的叹息。  
这次的沉默不同寻常，Napoleon通常是那个更健谈，更擅长社交，也能圆滑地度过各种尴尬时刻的家伙，而且谎言和真话基本难以辨别……Illya半靠在枕头里，Napoleon像任何一个无聊的人那样趴在床沿和床头柜之间。  
而这几天可能是过去数年来，或者以后很多年里仅有的没有说起任务与机密的时刻。Gaby很了解他们两个，他们也对Gaby释出同样强烈的保护欲，Illya被Napoleon救出没呆几小时的拷问室后跟着去营救Gaby——敌方把她困在了囚室里，想救出她必须得他们俩合作，而Illya被偷袭打折了手臂后，刚好看到Napoleon圈紧了她娇小的身体，从二楼撞出窗户摔进冻硬的花园土地还有堆放的石材灌木，发出巨大的撞击声响。当时Napoleon就没法爬起来了，Gaby吓坏了，一边试图让Napoleon别昏迷不醒一边对着敌人开枪，Illya几乎徒手把对方脑浆揍出来。  
两人连拖带拽地把Napoleon塞进车里后Gaby把油门踩到了底，幸运的是Napoleon还算清醒，就是撞得太严重以至于没法坐起来帮忙。Illya在拷问室里被揍了几拳划了几刀，伤口很浅，还得一手固定着Napoleon的脑袋让他别在飚车里乱晃出脑震荡（骨折的右手，Napoleon还毫无所觉地抓住了Illya疼得要死的手腕）另一只手向后面开枪。Gaby听到Napoleon还有心情报出那个秘密医生的地址后松了一大口气，车又太小，晃动中Napoleon还不得不靠在Illya身上稳住自己，蹭得脸上衣服上全是血迹，嘴还半点没停地让Illya和Gaby低头别被流弹误伤，医生看到他们出现在门前时差点被吓死。  
起码Waverly得到了他想要的资料，结果他们又被困在法国北部这家小旅馆里了。如果他们俩和Gaby聊私生活……Gaby可能不觉得是种冒犯，但这违背了Illya的准则，Napoleon远比看上去更绅士，也从不强迫女性，不会在这类话题上聊得更深入。Illya不知不觉已经说了太多东西，Napoleon也说了很多，故事细节闻所未闻，尽管Napoleon提醒他要小心里面有多少假话，但那些故事大部分应该都是真的——除去KGB拿到的资料细节问题无法求证外，更多的是他们多次在危险任务中生存下来的直觉。Napoleon讲故事时不假思索，带着笑意，柔和下来的面部表情与些微上扬的语调，他整个人都在表达比故事内容真伪更多的东西。如果出生在苏维埃的土地上，Napoleon可能会是一个比Illya更好的KGB。  
Illya等着Napoleon思考，Cowboy想事情时睫毛在灯光下颜色有些浅。他无声地看了一会儿，心脏渐渐在胸腔里缩紧。  
“我不知道。”Napoleon承认，视线在Illya脸孔上聚焦，扬眉让他的额头多了一点皱纹。“我很容易被吸引，Peril。”  
“太多吸引你的东西了？”Illya说。  
Napoleon动了动手腕，两只手交叠在枕头上，下巴垫在手背上面。“也许是。”他再次承认。  
“除了反派中的几位女士以外，”Illya想了想，“我很难想象有人与你相配。”  
“Victoria那种类型？确实是，很有挑战。”Napoleon唇角浮现一点笑意，“与我相配的人得有足够的胆量和意志力。”  
“还得忍受你到处跟人调情。”Illya嘲讽。  
“说不定她——也有可能是个他，这世道什么都不能保证，就是我调情赚到手的。”Napoleon眨了一只眼睛。“如果没有这份工作，我可能早就和某个人定下来了，这工作可没法保证我顺利活到刑期结束的那一天。”他不在意地说，“在那之前并不合适。”  
“那时你会是一个四十岁的，发胖的中年秃顶男。”  
“我不会秃的，Peril。”Napoleon笑了，“我相信我会保持得不错，也许她会是个刚满二十岁的年轻女郎，有打卷的金发与曼妙的曲线——”  
“不准对那种年轻女孩下手，那简直残忍。”Illya截断这句话警告。  
“那时你要干嘛？挥舞拐杖揍我？”Napoleon笑得更大，“试图保卫那些女孩的贞操？那时你会——”  
会回到KGB。Illya心知肚明，看着Napoleon突然停下，皱起了眉：“我听说这行的外勤最多做到四十五。”  
“如果那时还没缺失某个身体器官的话。”  
“见鬼。”Napoleon咕哝。“KGB会……”他看向Illya。“同意你娶一个外国姑娘吗？”  
“如果她和我回去，会有很多道审查，也可能无法取得公民身份。”Illya想了想，“母亲不会离开的，她认识的人太多了。”  
Napoleon露出了理解的表情，“也就是说我们四十岁之前没法安定下来。”  
差不多。Illya的表情肯定被Napoleon捕捉到了，微笑重新回到他的脸上，“如果是个二十岁的小伙子？”  
Illya瞪他，Napoleon眼里居然还有点期待，等着Illya扔过去一句嘲讽或者调侃。  
他不会顺着这个贼这么干的。“只要那个小伙子有脑子。”  
“噢。”Napoleon虚伪地捂住了胸口，“你区别对待。”  
Illya看着他在枕头上又挪了挪，状态更懒散了。“美国人是不是都这么……”他找了个形容词，“浪漫主义。”跟Napoleon搭档后他们俩的英语和俄语词汇量都突飞猛进。  
“大部分是，”Napoleon回答，微笑在这团暖黄的光晕下让Illya的视线停驻了好一会儿，而Napoleon回想着其他事物，从未留意过Illya停留的眼神。“好莱坞电影的错，他们试图向人们灌输这种理念：爱情是世界上最重要的东西。”  
“它是吗？”Illya问，多少带了点讽刺，Napoleon的口吻同样对此兴致缺缺：“有的人认为是。”  
“还没看过哪位姑娘爱上你。”Illya将话题带偏了一点。  
Napoleon叹气，“现在可不是好时机，”他感叹，脸上表情却没把这当回事。“得抓住分寸，Peril，秘诀就是这个，那能让姑娘们对你有好感，但又不至于爱上你。”  
“原来你还是有思考过的。”Illya把Napoleon曾经的嘲讽原封不动地扔了回去。  
“希望那个姑娘——或者小伙在我合约结束时还存在于某个地方，”Napoleon不以为意，对着Illya的方向说，视线有些飘远。“当我们呆在一起的时候，我可以给这个人做饭，挑选衣服，还有让她不想下床，或者他。”他宣布，再次冲Illya眨眼睛。  
Illya想了想，“听上去你需要一只宠物狗，还有一个服装店模特儿，这两样能满足你的所有需求。”  
Napoleon用“我就知道”的眼神看过来，“你怎么样？我猜在你的家乡没法带男人回去，那个姑娘会得到什么待遇？”  
“首先，她得通过至少一个月的审查与跟踪，确认没有问题。”Illya报出标准流程，“如果她是KGB的人，流程时间会减半，我们得打报告上去，鉴于我的——”Illya看Napoleon一眼，对方立刻明白关于父亲的身份审查带来的麻烦。“等待审批，审批下来后是工作调动，至少有一年我们都得留在莫斯科受监视的房子里。”  
“为什么？”Napoleon低声问。  
“以防万一。”Illya模糊地说。暗杀或者党派斗争，到欧洲的外勤特工几乎是KGB里最好的待遇。“很多人想来欧洲。”  
Napoleon的眼神表示他懂了，Illya继续下去：“然后我们会生几个孩子。”  
“为国家生出更多小共产党员？”  
“是的。”  
Napoleon微微皱起一点眉毛，那表情很奇怪，并没有怜悯，但Napoleon看起来像是想要安抚他。Gaby的支持是在手臂上的轻拍或者陪他们在沙发上坐一会儿，或者灌醉每个人，或者拖他们去购物，Napoleon对Gaby的安抚会是无微不至的服务，从三餐到生活细节一手包办，对Illya……通常是在他们结束任务或者死里逃生时紧紧抓握住他肩膀的一只手，还有刚刚的那种表情。  
“没有蜜月？”Napoleon问，听上去很好奇。  
“可能在春天度一个短假，”Illya思考着可能性，“但是我想……”  
Napoleon等着他，目光停留在他侧脸上。卧室里很静，灯光只照亮了床头这一圈，床垫结实温暖，只有他们俩在这里低声地，用平缓柔和的语调随意聊着某个话题，KGB和CIA，美国人与苏联人，身份和背景在这些故事里听上去更像是铺垫，只是两个年轻男人交换自己的人生趣事，而现在他们聊起了未来。  
“如果我决定和她结婚，”Illya开口，手指搭在毯子上，右手的石膏在暖光下像一层新的纱布皮肤。“在那之前我们肯定去看过那些地标建筑和旅游景点，并且带她见过了母亲，”他想着那些可能，一个模糊的女人形象，无论什么发色与身材，并不确定的五官。“可能蜜月我们只在分配的房子里呆着，烤着火。我们一起做饭，在假期之前我给她弄到几件好衣服，她可以一直穿着它们。”  
“不读点什么？或者广播电视？”Napoleon低声问，听上去格外柔和，甚至有一点哑。  
“可能都不会多聊点天，”Illya想，“在那种时间里，我可能只想和她呆在一起，像父亲被抓之前那样，”说到这他有点紧张，“他们有时候只是一起呆在沙发上对着对方微笑，但不说话。”他看向Napoleon，这些想法相对来说更私人，按Napoleon日常的社交风格可能会闷到发慌，还会扔过来几句嘲笑，他做好了准备。  
Napoleon只是轻舒了口气，“相爱的人做什么都是对的，”他说，语调诚实得打动人心，甚至是伤感的，“那会很不错。”他评价。“我能想象得出你和一个高挑美人窝在壁炉前的样子。”  
Illya得到了一个并不是对着他的微笑，Napoleon像在思索自身，房间里再次陷入安静。Illya捕捉他表情里一闪而过的遗憾。  
“有时候，我也希望能把她们留住超过一个晚上。”Napoleon陈述，微微笑着，视线落在台灯和枕头上，没有看向任何事物。“但超过一个晚上，她们就会问起我是谁，我平常做些什么，我会在这里呆多久。”  
“听上去对你来说是个麻烦。”Illya评价。  
“没错。”Napoleon回答，稍稍抬起眉毛，那是个放松的表情。“上一个足够熟悉我的姑娘给了我这份工作。”  
Illya当然知道他说的是谁，“我也听过他们吵架。”他冒出一句，“父亲有点……你知道的，”他挥了挥手强调，大男子主义，有的苏联男人是这样，“母亲会和他吵回去，苏联女人都会和丈夫对着干。”Napoleon现在看向他了，眼里有了笑意。“没多少婚姻是美满的。”  
“但总有些美好时光。”Napoleon忍着笑，“活着的每一刻都该有好时光填充，Peril——”  
一声轻微的声响从他们床头板的墙壁后面传来，他们看向对方，从彼此脸上看出了警惕。

*  
Illya翻身下床时手里已经握住了枕头下的枪，Napoleon也一样。Illya动作迅速地套上睡袍，将枪藏在睡袍里侧——Napoleon的睡袍里侧也有放枪的位置。  
就算需要拐杖Napoleon也能行动得无声无息，在他们下床时隔壁悄无声响，Napoleon比了个“凶手”的手势，Illya点点头，除了凶手也没几个人会在被警方要求封上的房间里翻找东西。  
Napoleon套上衬衫，长裤抓在手里，遮掩他手里的枪和小工具。Illya贴在墙壁上听了听，没有新声音出现，Napoleon已经溜到了起居室大门那里，没开灯，听了听门外，动手撬了锁。  
Illya很快跟上，走廊比屋子里冷多了。Napoleon被Illya右手挡在身后，Illya看看走廊——没开灯，可能是为了省电，走廊尽头的窗户倒有一些外面积雪的反光，不至于完全昏暗。Illya左手按在睡袍下的枪柄上，贴着墙靠近那扇门，Napoleon紧跟其后。  
门框上被胡乱贴了胶带纸，像是对警方那种“犯罪现场请勿进入”胶条的拙劣模仿，门开了一大半，里面偶尔闪现一点光——手电筒。  
Illya在门边等了几秒钟，放缓呼吸，打着石膏的右手手指搭在Napoleon身上。Napoleon半靠着墙壁，Illya移到了门的另一侧，又等了几秒钟仍然没有动静，他们交换了一个眼神，这段等待的时间足够他们适应几乎全黑的光线。Illya低头从胶带下钻了进去，Napoleon默数到五，跟着钻了进去。  
房间里一团乱，借助微弱的窗外反射光线可以看出东西明显都被翻过了，起居室里还有打翻的酒瓶，酒味还没消散，这个房间比他们的四人套间小很多，明显是一个双人间，柜子抽屉都被拉开，地毯皱起，往Napoleon和Illya的卧室方向就是这个房间的卧室，另一侧墙壁是浴室与厨房两扇门，只有厨房门关着，浴室门半开。  
Illya半靠在卧室门边，里面毫无声息，他等了一会儿。  
Napoleon在门边负责断后，打量着屋里的陈设。  
Illya动手了，里面那个人明显打算袭击他们，他直接给对方后脑勺来了一下，入侵者砸在地板上，是个年轻男人的身形，手电筒滚到了一边。  
“希望地板隔音比墙壁好一点。”Napoleon低声评价。  
Illya把他翻了过来，“Cowboy.”他同样低声说，捡起手电筒。  
那天安排他们住进来的前台接待员。  
“是个新手。”Napoleon笑了，跟着Illya走进卧室，没有血迹，但床铺上的枕头被子一团糟，有手电筒更能看清——卧室里的双人床有四根床柱，上面绑着几根古怪的绳子，还有羽毛装饰。Illya皱眉，用手电筒照着周围，梳妆台上的首饰盒开了，里面什么也没剩下，Napoleon判断得没错。  
梳妆台上还随便放着几瓶香水，一些同样胡乱放置的化妆品，一个化妆舞会面具。Napoleon走近桌面打量它，做工粗糙，不过足以判断出死者平时拿它干什么。Illya在床边停下，手电筒照亮了地板。  
然后手电照了一秒Napoleon，Napoleon走过去。房间里很冷，他只匆忙套了件衬衫，连纽扣都没系，拖鞋底也太软，刚刚他们还踩过了玻璃碎片。Illya蹲在床边，床下铺着一片白色的人造毛皮地毯，上面有拖拽的痕迹。  
手电筒照亮了几根金发，还有一点褐色的脏污，星星点点地擦出痕迹。  
Napoleon靠着右脚和拐杖小心地蹲下，Illya将手电扫向床底，一点反光。  
“她的耳环被扯掉了。”Napoleon下结论，两人都没带手套，也没碰任何东西。  
“她被从床上拖了下来。”Illya站起来，照亮床铺。Napoleon微微歪着头观察床铺，还退后了半步打量四角床柱上的绳结。  
“那天晚上她和凶手用了绳结，”Napoleon比划了一下，“从床上的痕迹看，她应该是不小心惹怒了对方，被抓住头发撞了床头板，或者墙面。”Illya的手电打到了床头板上，床头板的雕花有一根金发卡在上面。  
“然后凶手把她拖下了床？”Illya问。如果没有血迹，那她当时可能只是遭遇了暴力对待。  
“应该是，绳结打得很粗糙。”Napoleon向Illya伸手，拿到了手电，照亮与床头平行的梳妆台……旁边的墙壁，梳妆镜子是可调整角度的那种样式，墙上有些刮擦痕。“他们撞上了梳妆台。”Illya也看出了这一点，只有这样才会在镜子旁边的墙面上留下痕迹。  
“还碰倒了这些瓶子，事后又是个男人整理的。”Napoleon说，“他没按香型摆放香水，粉底和面霜混放在一起，女人绝不会这么做。”他照亮镜子，反射出一些光亮，Illya的脸孔在镜子里和平时一样谨慎，“镜子被擦过了。”镜面上有一些擦拭的痕迹。  
“镜子没有碎。”Illya指出这一点。  
“碎了就太明显了。”Napoleon低头看了眼被好好放进梳妆台下空位的矮凳，“看来凳子也被移动了位置。”地板上也有椅子刮擦的痕迹。“我们的凶手把她拽到了梳妆台这儿。”他模拟着当时的情景，“抓住她的头发，让她跪在椅子上面对镜子，进行了一番侮辱。”  
Illya握紧左手，Napoleon的语调很冷静，再次用手电扫视这梳妆台，抽屉之前被拉开了，里面只有几副手套和几盒化妆品，一些安全套。Illya走到倒地的前台接待那里，很快从他身上摸出了耳环戒指项链这类零碎东西，还有一些法郎，Illya用倒霉蛋的衣角擦去自己指纹又把东西塞回他口袋和手指间。  
“至少他戴了手套。”Napoleon看着Illya把倒霉蛋翻回去脸着地。现在他们可以更好地观察现场，卧室只有床，梳妆台和衣柜，Napoleon隔着睡裤布料拉开衣柜，不出所料里面大部分都是性感的工作服。  
“如果她死在卧室，外面就不应该是一团糟。”Illya在门边说。  
“我也这么想。”Napoleon回答，“问题应该还在这里。”手电光线一点点照亮整个卧室的全貌，他跨过Illya刚才站的位置，枕头上有抓挠的痕迹，床单上也有踢拽的痕迹。“你说过最后听到了一声撞击声响。”他看向Illya，Illya点头。  
“可惜，我那晚睡得太死。”Napoleon遗憾地说，“这位嫖客脾气很坏，喜欢动手。”  
“如果他把她撞向床头板，应该会留下痕迹。”Illya看向床头板，Napoleon已经仔细检查过了，墙壁上没有刮擦痕迹，无论多结实的床都会在这种撞击下留下证据。  
“只有一声，那可能就是她倒下或者撞击的声音。”Napoleon猜测，他们没看到尸体，只能推测。“要么是凶手掐死了她，扔在地板上，以为她会醒过来，不幸的是她没有；另一个就是暴力杀人，让她撞到了什么上面，但没栽到地上。”  
Illya看向床的四根柱子，Napoleon也用光线扫了一遍，床尾的左侧床柱上绑着绳结和皮手环，上面的金属扣勾到了一点什么，他蹲下仔细检查：“应该是衣服上的丝线。”  
“她穿着丝绸睡衣。”Illya陈述，脸孔在昏暗的房间里看不清表情。  
“他们起了争执，”Napoleon走到门边，用手电扫过床尾的地板，木制地板没有留下什么痕迹。“他打她，她撞上了床柱，栽倒在床上。”  
“应该是这样。”Illya平静地说，“一起悲剧。”  
Napoleon突然关了手电并迅速贴紧墙面，Illya跟着发现了——梳妆镜上映出一个人穿过大门上的胶条钻进了屋子，起居室没有拉窗帘，这个男人手里拿着什么，但那只是模糊的一个形象，无法判断对方是否有枪。Illya慢慢抽出枪，Napoleon也谨慎以对，入侵者移动得很慢，很快发现了倒地的前台。他踢了踢倒霉蛋，发现对方没有意识，就打算悄悄进入卧室。  
拐杖把他绊倒在倒霉蛋身上，发出一声重响，Illya试图把他制服，他胡乱挥舞着手里的东西让他们俩都没法靠近，连同拐杖都被他噼咔一声敲断了，直到Napoleon的手电照亮了他脸上的肉和那个标志性的小胡子：“……老板。”  
“你们俩在这里干嘛？”老板的法语还压低了声音。  
Napoleon把这问题又抛了回去，老板脸上出了冷汗，“我的房间就在这个楼下，我听到——”他手里拿着的是一根撬棍，意识到Napoleon和Illya占据了有利地形，挣扎着要从倒霉蛋前台身上爬起来。“这个人是谁！”他质问，手忙脚乱地把人翻过来，前台接待员还昏迷着。“他怎么——”他跪坐在倒霉蛋旁边一脸茫然，折断的拐杖被他踢到了一边。  
“他想偷东西，”Napoleon蹲在他身边，左手撑着自己的平衡，同样用法语解释，“刚好我和我的妹夫正在聊天，听到了他弄出的声响。”  
Illya在两步开外，抱着手臂掩饰睡袍下的枪。老板擦了擦头上的冷汗，看看他们俩，明显判定两人不好惹，朝后缩了缩没再说话，四处乱看房间里的状况。  
“他说什么？”Illya低声问，Napoleon翻译给他听，Illya仍然皱眉：“那死亡当晚他怎么没有出现？”  
“有道理。”Napoleon给了他一个眨眼，又用法语问了老板一遍。老板表情变了，突然扑了过来和Napoleon扭打在一起——Napoleon左脚扭伤重心不稳，刚刚拐杖又被老板弄断踢走，只来得及给老板脸上来一拳。Illya冲过来帮忙，他们三人扭打在地板上。老板的撬棍很快被拽开，Illya用它当武器，抵住了老板的咽喉把他整个人在地板上向后拖了几步，对方求饶也没放开，直到老板失去了意识，瘫软在地上。  
“看来我们需要点绳子。”Napoleon吐出一大口气，跌坐在地板上，他和Illya都挨了几下，但不严重。“而且还不能用犯罪现场的东西。”他瞥向床柱。  
“行李里有。”Gaby说。  
两人都看向她，Gaby穿过了门上的胶带，Napoleon够到了扭打中滚到一边的手电，Gaby胡乱穿着睡衣裤，手里还拿着一把枪，一脸困倦加恼怒，“你们开门锁时我就醒了。”她无辜地耸耸肩膀。


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

 

这事的后续处理很麻烦。Gaby拿来了绳子和外套大衣让他们俩能暖和一些，没了拐杖，Napoleon只能靠在门边支撑自己。Illya绑了老板，把旅馆前台弄醒，把他偷的首饰法郎都拿出来放回原位。Napoleon让前台接待员把旅馆里其他工作人员都叫起来做人证，之前那位上年纪的女佣和另外一个中年女人打着哈欠出现在凶案现场门外，还有一个园丁和一个厨子。众人拿着各自的手电面面相觑，Napoleon用法语向他们解释了情况，又把老板弄醒，老板满头冷汗，最终放弃挣扎向众人承认自己干了什么。  
“我们可以去看一眼尸体。”Napoleon转向Illya和Gaby，在等人来的过程中他穿上了长睡裤，多少保存了一点体面，和Illya各自裹上了不算完全干净的外套大衣，Gaby裹着那条羊毛披肩。“厨子会把老板关在自己房间里，等警察来逮人。”  
女佣和那个女人对今晚深夜的监守自盗一脸吃惊，Napoleon嘱咐他们别再进入这房间，众人都点了头。  
园丁一手拎着前台接待把他拖下了楼梯，也关进了他自己的房间里并锁上了门。厨子也把老板锁在房间里，Napoleon让Illya把他们俩都敲晕，Illya照做，但丢过来一个疑问的眼神。  
“我告诉他们你练过拳击，而我有个表兄是警察。”Napoleon在厨子领着他们走下楼梯，去往厨房冰库的方向时低声告诉Illya和Gaby。Illya丢过来一个“我就知道”的表情，右手小心地绕过Napoleon背后，撑着他的平衡。Gaby披肩下和他们一样藏了枪，对这个谎言微微一笑：“那我是什么身份？”  
“你是他的幸运女郎。”Napoleon指指Illya，Gaby翻眼睛。厨子打开冰库大门，指着其中一个贴着胶带标记的冰柜，打开了盖子。  
裹着床单的尸体确实就在里面，Illya伸手要挡住Gaby的眼睛，被Gaby推开了，Napoleon从大衣口袋里摸出一张手帕打开床单，金发女郎表情平和地闭着双眼，睫毛上都有冰渣，脸色青紫，皮肤上血管明显。她的眼角和嘴角都有淤青，左耳耳环被扯掉了，耳垂上有干涸的血迹。死者纤细的脖颈奇怪地歪向一侧，身上穿着的真丝吊带睡裙尾端有严重的勾丝，露出的身体肌肤上也有大量青紫瘀伤与束缚的绳子痕迹。Napoleon叹了口气，稍稍转动尸体的脖子，确认了脑袋上的淤血肿块。  
“撞断了脖子。”Gaby在冷库的低温里微微发抖，Illya展开大衣揽紧她娇小的肩膀。  
“没错。”Napoleon合上冰柜盖子，厨子把冰柜再次封好，和Napoleon说了几句，同样一脸遗憾。“这回我们不会再被锁起来了。”他向两位搭档宣布，“旅馆员工自己会处理这件事，也不用再和警方会面。”  
和厨子告别后，Illya伸出右臂，Napoleon把左手搭在他肩膀上借力，走路配合得一如既往地不错，Gaby走在Napoleon右侧，帮他们俩打手电。旅馆大厅很安静，只亮着几盏壁灯，显得四周昏黄又老旧。身后某处传来厨子关上房间门的轻响，员工们都回到了房间继续夜晚的睡眠。自从暴风雪封堵了这里的路之后，大厅的暖气就停了，前台墙壁那儿的钥匙板上仍然只少了四串，周围又冷又安静，连同他们原本放轻的脚步声都有些明显的回响。  
路过前台即将走上楼梯时，Gaby从台面上放着那一大簇黄白粉色的鲜花组合里——肯定做了保鲜，大部分都还没枯萎——随手抽了朵白色非洲菊插在头发里，还掐了一点满天星在手里把玩。  
“我们破了案。”Gaby在Illya撑着Napoleon上楼梯时说，“这肯定不会记在报告里。”  
“常见的激情杀人。警方调查也会是这个结果，甚至可能不会为死者立案，鉴于她的‘特殊’身份。”Napoleon叹息，左手臂稳稳地攀着Illya的肩膀。“愤怒之下人们会干出很多让自己后悔的事。”Illya掐了他一把，“没说你。”他又乐了。  
Gaby把手里的满天星掐成两小簇，站在高两级的台阶上伸手把其中一簇插在Illya耳边，另一簇插进了Napoleon的黑发里，Illya眼里流露出困惑，Napoleon笑了笑，只觉得有趣。  
“你只会激情谋杀家具。”Gaby评价Illya，Illya回以翻眼睛。Gaby转身继续为他们开路，一步步蹦上台阶。  
Napoleon得靠着Illya上楼，上楼可比下楼梯辛苦多了，这让他们的步伐都慢了下来。Napoleon专注脚下，在Illya冰冷的手指贴上他额角时没反应过来那是什么，直到那手指移开他才后知后觉地抬头，Illya又摸了摸自己的前额。  
然后Gaby的手指也贴了上来，摸他们俩的额头又摸摸自己的，“没发烧，”她确认，“你全是冷汗。”她对Napoleon说。  
“不幸中招，但没什么大问题。”在刚才的意外攻击下他们俩都挨了点打，在紧急情况下普通人也会有很强的爆发力，更别提凶手还有根撬棍。Napoleon的左脚又扭了一次，而Illya把老板从Napoleon那边拖开时很可能缝针崩裂，还得加上他们俩之前没好透的淤伤。  
Gaby确认了他们不需要更多帮忙，“我觉得你们最好再洗一次澡，否则肯定又会感冒。”她说，忍住了一个哈欠。“明天早上我们大概都会睡过头，谁先起床谁做早饭。”  
Napoleon蹦上了最后一级台阶，二楼走廊和之前一样昏暗。“当然可以。”Illya同意，右臂撑住Napoleon的后背。

*

Illya和Napoleon跟着Gaby回到套间里，关上门时，Napoleon让Gaby拖一张餐椅过来。  
Gaby一眼就明白他想说什么，不光从内部锁上了入口，还用餐椅抵在了把手上，以防万一。  
她道了晚安就回房间了。Illya把Napoleon放在沙发边缘，各自脱下外套大衣连同武器一起搭在沙发背上。Napoleon检查了一下左脚踝的肿胀程度，干脆再次把绷带解开了。  
“怎么样？”Illya低声问，拉开自己的睡袍领口看了看纱布，有两块纱布上渗出了点血迹。  
“只是扭伤，”Napoleon回答，“过几天就能好起来。”他坐在沙发扶手上，抓住了Illya的睡袍腰带把他拉近，卧室门虚掩着，只留了一线光延伸到三人沙发边缘。Illya低头看着Napoleon撕开一角纱布与医用胶带检查他的缝针，确实绷开了几针，好在没全崩裂，血迹也不多。  
“你只需要再贴几条小胶布。”Napoleon评价，嗓音可能因为之前的肾上腺素与寒冷反而带了点醇厚的质感，之前发烧时他的声音就接近于此，Illya再次摸了摸他的额头，冷汗已经干了一点。  
“没发烧。”Napoleon抱怨，“我没那么脆弱。”  
“我知道。”Illya反驳，之前还有一次任务里Illya伤口感染导致烧得接近四十度，那回Napoleon也没抱怨什么，整夜不停地给他用仅有的一些水降温。“去洗澡。”他顺手把花摘了下来。  
“我不觉得这是个好主意。”Napoleon从Illya的纱布上抬头，表情似笑非笑。“你知道在一些有趣的时刻之后，我会需要一些独处时间。”他示意自己的睡裤和Illya相对厚实的睡袍之下。“我还知道有时候你也需要点空间。”  
Illya对着他裤裆的鼓起皱眉，当任务得用上他们的格斗身手时，那些体力活和肾上腺素很容易转化为另一种需要发泄的需求，通常Illya会无视这个或者在浴室自己解决，如果没受什么伤Napoleon则会失踪一个晚上或者在浴室里消磨格外长的时间——这都没什么问题，除了现在他们得互相帮忙才能洗澡以外。  
“无视它。”Illya下决定，“反正过一会儿它自己就会下去。”  
“我猜这是最好的解决方案。”Napoleon一点也不遗憾地耸肩，向Illya伸出双手，有点像一个拥抱。Illya抓住他的手腕，把他从沙发上拽了起来。“懒鬼。”Illya抱怨，Napoleon露出一个愉快的笑容。  
他们挪进了浴室，的确没错，Napoleon的阴茎半勃在那儿，Illya自己也有点反应，睡袍稍稍遮掩了一点点，然而浴室里他们都得脱光——Napoleon还看了一眼，“我听说苏维埃那儿什么东西都很大。”  
Illya等着他试喷头的水温，条件反射地做好了准备，Napoleon下一句说：“不过从你那些窃听器的尺寸来看，非常名不副实。”他又看了一眼Illya的老二，现在那笑容变成了一个加以强调的挑眉与坏笑。  
“我就知道你会这么说，”Illya顶回去，Napoleon抓住他的右手抬高，用喷头冲淋他的上臂，肩膀，直到大腿，小腿和刚刚踩过拖鞋和凶案现场的双脚。“我听说美国人对什么都很好奇。”  
“然后？”Napoleon一只手沿着他后背肌理滑下去，让热水洗去刚刚打斗带来的汗水，那些抚触恰到好处，非常有分寸，甚至比Illya自己还懂得界限在哪儿。  
“没有然后，大萧条已经够美国人受罪了。”Illya放过了这个话题，热水让浴室十分温暖，甚至比房间里的暖气还暖和些。Illya发现自己手臂上多了两处淤青，条状的，大概是被撬棍扫到了。Napoleon把一条毛巾用热水沾湿递给他，让Illya自己避开纱布擦擦胸腹，接着回去用热水迅速冲了一遍自己，还热敷了再次肿起来的左脚脚踝。  
水珠从他们皮肤上滚落，没再洗一次头发节省了不少时间。Illya等着Napoleon擦干身体后好用他那条浴巾，留意到他大腿上多了几条同样的条状淤青，衬得皮肤有些苍白。  
“太困了以至于想不出什么资本主义的罪恶？”Napoleon也放过了这个话题，把浴巾递给他，抓起另一条还湿着的浴巾裹住自己。“或者罪恶太多，你很难挑出来一个反驳我。”  
Illya舒出一点点呼吸，肩膀放松下来，直接拿这条浴巾裹住身体，“也许。”他回答，撑着Napoleon站起来，热水再一次让他们身体温暖，连同Illya的手指也与Napoleon肩背同样温度。Napoleon的手指有力地按在他肩颈上，稳定而沉默。紧贴的体侧能感觉得到他们心跳几近同步，Illya眼角余光瞥见Napoleon也看过来，又各自分开。  
卧室门在Illya背后轻轻合拢，两张床铺都有点乱，毯子掀开着，之前残存的体温肯定已经消褪了。Illya刚要把Napoleon往他那张床上挪过去，Napoleon轻轻动了动，让自己能坐在Illya的床尾，在两张床中间的空隙里。  
“我那边可够不着你。”他解释，挪了挪移向Illya床铺的中间，仿佛这是他自己那张床一样。Illya找出医疗用品，坐在了床尾。Napoleon检查缝针，擦去渗出的血迹，给崩裂的伤口又贴上了细条胶带，伤口已经痊愈了大半，只需要一点固定就能继续痊愈下去。Illya曲着右手指节撑在床垫里，Napoleon的黑发在逆光里多了一圈金色，表情近得模糊。  
随着手指轻微的按压固定住新的纱布，Napoleon拉开距离，露出一个微笑。Illya松了口气，“挪过去点，”他说，伸手推了推Napoleon的胳膊，手指还暖着。“脚放上来。”  
Napoleon朝后挪，直到抓住Illya的枕头塞在肩膀后面，靠上床头板，把左脚搭在Illya大腿上，右脚垂落地面。“东西还在外面。”他提醒，之前他们拿在手里的枪和开锁小工具落在沙发上了。  
“我还有备用的。”Illya说，找出药膏涂抹在肿胀的位置。Napoleon陷在床垫与枕头里，双手放在腹部与浴巾边缘那儿，看着Illya低头缠纱布，石膏让他的右手有点笨拙，但这双手并不粗暴。Napoleon看着他几圈固定住伤处，贴上胶带，灯光让他的皮肤色彩看上去更美。  
Illya处理好Napoleon的脚踝，Napoleon没动，Illya瞄他一眼，右手手指仍然像之前固定位置那样轻微施力，握住一截小腿。  
Napoleon挑眉毛：“你这张床垫更舒服。”  
“滚下去。”Illya反驳，听上去一点也没生气。  
Napoleon笑了，倦意开始涌上来，之前的肾上腺素还没有消褪的迹象。Illya假装漫不经心地扫过Napoleon的微笑——他可没蠢到忽略这个，Gaby偶尔也会被他吸引住视线，而Illya做得很不明显，Napoleon通常都假装没有发现。  
“我开始考虑征用你的床了。”Napoleon提议，热水让他们都暖和了很多，他不想动。“欢迎你侵占美国的领土。”  
Illya看了眼Napoleon的床，明显在就这么挪过去屈服于困倦和按老习惯反驳Napoleon之间摇摆不定。Napoleon的小腿上还能感觉到Illya放在那里，原本只是固定住脚踝的手指和一点点石膏纱布的摩擦感。  
“或者，”Napoleon再次提议，“给我五分钟？”  
Illya松了一口气，这也很不明显，他看向床头柜上的手表时间，台灯光线闪烁了一下。“零点五十三分。”Illya说，口音让这句话更像一句包含鼻音的咕哝，“那些女人们有没有说过你在床上就像个小孩？”他皱着整张脸，不过表情的嫌恶程度可比他真正想表达的要弱很多，Napoleon已经发现了。  
“几乎每一个都这么说。”Napoleon的微笑扩大了，Illya的眼睛略过他嘴唇的弧度，但他表现的好像只是好奇。“她们还说，我只要对别人笑笑，他们就会双手把我想要的一切送上。”  
“克里奥佩特拉？”Illya表情里的嫌弃更重了，双手很稳，搭在Napoleon小腿和自己的大腿上。“Sanders就对你免疫。”  
“埃及艳后也是靠谋略才搞定安东尼的。”Napoleon反驳，“Sanders对任何魅力都免疫，有时我觉得他认为我就是一只乌鸦，Peril，太侮辱我了。”他平静地说，反正现在上司是Waverly，Sanders远在大洋彼岸，而Illya对CIA会怎样半点都不关心。  
“有些任务没有燕子和乌鸦就没法得到情报。”Illya想了想，“不同的人有不同的用处。”  
“社会主义人人平等？”Napoleon情绪很好，深深呼吸了一次，在枕头里陷得更深，向下滑一点位置——脚踝在Illya大腿上移位，Illya的手指自然地跟着移位稳住他的小腿，不假思索。  
Napoleon的角度正好足以观察Illya的脸与肩膀在光线里的线条与色彩，Illya显然曾经被看得够多，对此毫无不适，Napoleon无声地叹了口气。  
Illya投过来一个“怎么了”的眼神。  
“如果是其他任何一个普通人，”Napoleon叹息，“我现在就把你拽上床了。”  
Illya大概只为此惊讶了不到半秒钟，“所以特工身份，搭档和国籍，哪一部分阻止了你，Cowboy？”  
“哪一项都不能。”Napoleon笑笑，“只是那些该死的肾上腺素，它让我睡不着。”  
“你在暗示你很持久。”Illya略微眯起眼睛，脸上是百分之百的不相信。  
Napoleon摊手，又把双手放回腹部，浴巾下他仍然半勃着，淋浴带来的温暖渐渐消褪。“或者有瓶酒也行。”  
“所以你占领我的床只是因为你无聊了，还没酒喝。”Illya叹气，“资本主义一直都这么堕落。”  
“早知道刚才我应该在冰库那里摸瓶酒回来。”Napoleon宣布，“太遗憾了。”  
“有什么是你不偷的？”Illya轻松投回一个球。  
“我不偷心。”Napoleon把球抛了回去，Illya稍稍流露出一点惊讶，拇指无意识地抚摸Napoleon的小腿皮肤，而Napoleon不打算提醒他这一点。“以为我在世界各地都有私生子？那不是我的风格。”  
“那不算坏。”Illya想了想，对此并不反感地歪了歪头，金发没仔细梳过，看上去更自然了，KGB最好的学员也只是个年轻英俊的男人。Napoleon欣赏地望着他，动了动左脚，捎带着让Illya腰间的浴巾滑动了一点点。“但我会偷走欢愉。”他露出微笑，那个会让Gaby视线偶尔驻留，Illya假装没有驻留的微笑。  
Illya收紧了右手手指阻止Napoleon继续动，只收紧了一点点。“你的技术太糟糕了，Cowboy，如果这就是你跟男人调情的伎俩——”他抱怨，“认真的？”  
“你脸红了。”Napoleon指出。  
Illya翻眼睛。“认真的？”  
“我几天没喝酒了，Peril，现在我清醒得不能再清醒了。”Napoleon承认，“搭把手？”  
“是不是我非得给你一个KISS？”Illya瞪他，口音更重了，然后才反应过来自己说了什么。“KGB那种。”  
“你说了那只有二十分钟。”Napoleon晃晃脚趾，“通常没有女人时我会喝点酒助眠，现在两样都没有，而我太尊敬Gaby了一点也不想靠近她五十英尺内。”  
“你还有两只手。”  
“那对你太不礼貌了，而且这是一个两国合作的好机会。”Napoleon微笑，伸手邀请，“我敢打赌我的手活比你好。”  
Illya一把按在Napoleon浴巾下的勃起上，Napoleon抓住了石膏包裹的手腕，力量足以让石膏下的骨骼也感觉到压力。Illya就算只剩手指用力也足够让半勃的阴茎觉得疼了，Napoleon挪动左脚，把Illya的右手腕拉近，把Illya拉近，竖起手指轻按在嘴唇上。Illya眼睛里一半蓝色一半灯光渲染出的怒火，但在Napoleon拉近他并隔着浴巾按上他没那么软的阴茎后就消褪成了困惑。  
“……你真想这么干。”Illya陈述，在Napoleon轻轻捏了捏手下的东西后诚实地轻微颤了一下。  
“我需要来点安眠药。”Napoleon在Illya换到左手时深深吸了一口气。“不舒服我就停下。”他平静地说，手指潜入浴巾之下。Illya的家伙反应很快，顶端湿润，Napoleon用拇指指腹摩挲阴茎上皮肤，Illya的吸气变深了，在Napoleon老二上的手指收得更紧了些。  
Illya已经被他拉到了床头，挪动着两条长腿让他们能嵌在对方腿间更方便动作，随着Napoleon手上的技巧渐渐支撑不住距离，本能地向床头倾斜过来，右手指关节深深陷进床垫里。Napoleon半闭着眼睛，Illya微微低着头，睫毛在颧骨上投下小小的影子。  
喘息都很轻——长期军队生涯和KGB训练下的结果。Napoleon的左手手指沿着石膏向上抚去，Illya绷得很紧，直到Napoleon加重手上动作，Illya控制不住地向他倒下，仍撑着自己没砸在Napoleon身上，呼吸和Napoleon一样在对方颈窝里吐出一团暖意。Napoleon按揉他紧张的颈侧，僵硬的肌肉在他手掌下逐渐放松柔软——Illya的手指动作变多了，看来KGB确实教了他不少好料——“噢。”Napoleon冒出一个惊讶的低呼。  
“意料之外？”Illya的声音变得暗哑，口音让语句模糊暧昧。Napoleon在他耳边小幅度摇摇头，突然收紧在Illya颈后的手指。  
Illya刚被颈后的威胁激起迎战反应就发现自己仰面倒在了床垫上，Napoleon利用重心变化向下碾压，Illya吸了一口气。  
“意料之外？”Napoleon重复了一遍Illya的问题，Illya瞪他，转移注意力这招用得好。被体位变化遮挡的灯光只照亮了一角Illya的金发。浴巾都快在他们手背上打结了，Illya试图扯开它们，潮湿的，皱巴巴的，还刮到手指动作的浴巾刚被拽开Napoleon就把他们的阴茎握到了一起，带着一点前液磨磨蹭蹭地用手指上下滑动，来点挤压，再来点小动作，Illya本能地伸手加入Napoleon的手指，右手石膏被Napoleon按在床垫里。在手指互相摸索时，Illya眼睫半闭，嘴唇微微张开，并没有任何对此的不适。Napoleon歪着头看他的反应，Illya连脸色都红得不太明显。  
床头灯又闪了两下，暗了几个色度。Illya的表情愈发模糊，Napoleon俯下去，房间里只有他们低低的喘息与滑动手指偶尔带出的声响，Illya的皮肤上出了汗，吐息很轻，Napoleon略微移动了一点调整位置，黑发滑落下来，Illya的蓝眼睛跟着他，Napoleon抬起视线，他们的眼神撞在一起。  
这一次闪烁后，床头灯彻底熄灭，房间里立刻陷入黑暗。  
Illya发出一个意义不明的咕哝，可能更多的是抱怨。“灯泡该换了。”他又说。  
“那真遗憾。”Napoleon低低笑出声，收紧手指，成功逼出Illya一声吸气。“我还想看看KGB的高潮脸是不是特别社会主义。”  
“高潮脸都很蠢。”Illya抱怨，呼吸不太稳，而且还没指出Napoleon声音有多不稳定——肯定是快感分了心。“而且你很不怎么样，和乌鸦相比差远了。”  
“我对这类型的目标有点生疏。”Napoleon承认。Illya的右手在他手下挣扎着脱开，接着带着石膏纱布粗糙质感的手指落到了Napoleon大腿上，有点刮擦感，又足够小心——Napoleon用体重再次榨出Illya一声呻吟，“……Cowboy！”  
“很不怎么样？”Napoleon反问，立刻感觉到大腿上的手指力度也收紧了，Illya在床垫上挣扎，但现在角度不对，他没法把Napoleon掀下去，或者他们就得栽到地板上，再把旅馆里的人吵醒一遍。Napoleon空出了左手，抓了一把Illya短短的金发，它们顺滑地缠在他手指间，已经完全干了，Illya显然也不需要提醒，右手沿着Napoleon大腿一路摸上腹肌再到胸口，连带着手掌上的石膏纱布摩擦得几乎发疼。握着两根老二的手指动作更快更用力，不时擦过对方的指节。  
Illya差不多在掐Napoleon的喉咙了，反正Napoleon刚刚用了个介于会疼又很有快感之间的小技巧，Illya差点把他手指折断——在老二上的，不是在头发里的，Napoleon几乎整个身体都压在Illya身上，靠手肘支撑着没压在那些缝针上面。Illya的右手手指打着滑，Napoleon脖颈间的汗水向下流淌，而黑暗中Napoleon找到了他的手指，指节内侧刚触到一点胡渣的痕迹时就被两排牙齿咬住了，Napoleon舔过那只具有狂暴破坏力的手指指腹与关节，Illya竟然半点声音都没出，除了他阴茎对此的跳动外再没什么能证明Illya喜欢这个了。  
“品味不坏。”Napoleon一边舔吮那几根手指一边评价，语句都有点模糊。  
“我快——”Illya的声音听上去比之前任务里打架时更哑，加快手上动作，很快就一起释放了积攒的压力，射在他们胸腹上。Napoleon松开Illya的头发，手指间可能无意识扯掉了几根，而Illya退出手指，湿润的右手指尖沿着Napoleon下颚一路抹出痕迹，停在因高潮而快速搏动的心脏上。他们抵着对方颈窝喘了一会儿。  
摸索到之前扯开的浴巾，Napoleon向后坐在Illya大腿上擦拭了自己，等着Illya也擦干净这一团糟后丢开浴巾，一团枕头塞了过来。“头抬起来。”Napoleon说。  
Illya挪动了一下，把枕头弄好，接着床垫旁边跟着下沉，Napoleon栽倒在他的枕头上。  
“Cowboy.”Illya低声说，仍残留着高潮过后的低哑。  
“这种时候再把我赶回那张冰冷的床就太不礼貌了。”Napoleon声音里浮现浓重的困意，“毯子在你屁股下面。”床不算宽，挤他们两个有点勉强，“过去点。”  
Illya不情愿地让开一点位置，只有一点点。Napoleon整个陷进他左侧的床垫里，脸靠得很近，眼睛逐渐适应室内光线后，未拉严的窗帘透露出一线微弱的光，但仍不足以看清对方除轮廓以外的任何细节。  
Illya的左手被压在Napoleon和枕头下面了，一时间没能抽出来，干脆调整成了左侧卧，刚好能看到那一线稍亮的窗户空隙。Napoleon也调整了自己的姿势，和Illya面对面，互相占据最少的空间。  
“把你的腿挪开。”Illya抱怨，扯出毯子盖在他们身上，Napoleon还毫不犹豫地把左脚搭在了Illya小腿上。  
“它可不能承受压力。”Napoleon动都没动，“你的脚真冷。”  
“闭嘴。”Illya反驳，“不准乱摸。”  
“你可真伤人心。”Napoleon回敬，更加毫不迟疑地伸手搭在Illya腰侧，手指很快和Illya背后一样温暖，指尖滑过一小段脊柱，非常轻，几乎引不起一点搔痒感。  
Illya躺了一会儿，Napoleon的右手和Illya的石膏挤在他们中间，至少没碰到缝针纱布，但还是不太舒服，他又调整了一次，Napoleon抓住他的石膏右手搭在自己背后，总算把状况简化了。Illya试探着动了动手指，Napoleon后背的肌肉线条现在是放松的，还有一点汗水的残留，非常温暖，他忍不住用指尖轻轻摩挲，又因意识到自己在干什么而停了下来。  
“想碰就碰。”Napoleon声音里带着笑意，还有困倦。“起码在刚才半小时里，我们的合作默契达到了一个新的高度。”  
Illya安静了一会儿。  
“你绝对没有半小时。”  
“睡觉。”Napoleon甚至还在他背上轻轻拍了拍，就像爱抚。

*

Napoleon嘴角流出血沫，Illya撕开他胸口的衬衫按住伤口，手指攥紧奢侈布料，指关节发白。  
“不太——糟？”Napoleon断断续续地说，连带着咳嗽和更多血沫。  
可能是肋骨戳进了肺，Illya叫他闭嘴保持呼吸。  
“Illya，”Napoleon嗓音嘶哑变调，在血与伤势之下轻不可闻，他满是血迹的左手手指攥住Illya的手腕与袖口，Illya手腕被手铐磨得血肉模糊，但Napoleon的手指扣住伤口，那奇怪地一点也不疼。Illya按住他的胸腹伤口，很多血，Cowboy脸色惨白：“Ill——”他攥住他的手腕。  
“闭嘴。”Illya冲他低声警告，Gaby在赶来的路上了。  
Napoleon冲他露出一个“你可阻止不了我”的咧嘴大笑，血染红了他的牙齿。在Illya手腕上的手指移动了，展开Illya的手掌，把它按在Napoleon胸前，看好，他无声地说，呼吸里有嘶嘶声。Cowboy的眼睛蓝得惊人，左眼虹膜上那点异色就像另一片血，直直看向Illya的眼睛。  
Illya看着Napoleon用手指比出一串数字，按在他手背上，掌心之下是不规律的心跳，尾戒上的雕花都嵌进了血渍。  
记好了？Napoleon笑着用口型问，呼吸阻碍了他说出清晰的词语。别告诉任何——  
“你还没死呢。”Illya低吼回去，不去想Napoleon到底告诉了他什么，更用力地按压伤口。  
Napoleon又咳出一股血沫。我知道。他无声地说，笑得更大了，眼底有一线伤感，然后昏了过去。  
Illya一瞬间惊醒过来，吸气声在房间里回响，屋子里很黑，他出了一身冷汗，肩膀又感觉很凉——有一只温暖的手臂在他腰上收紧了，在它移动前Illya都没意识到它在那儿。  
“Shhhh.”Napoleon将他拉近，嗓音里有浓重的睡意，那只手从他的后腰向上滑到了肩胛骨，似乎感觉到Illya肩膀裸露在毯子外，还将毯子向上扯了扯，裹住他的肩膀。“噩梦？”他轻声问。  
“差不多。”Illya喉咙又干又疼，而且现在他的脚趾露出来了，还包括Napoleon的右脚，他们俩同时朝毯子下缩了缩。  
“会过去的。”Napoleon没怎么清醒，Illya的右臂石膏下压着一条手术疤痕，不少疤痕都是任务中留下的，他们都在紧急情况下按压缝合过对方。那只灵巧的手抚摸着Illya的肩背，让他暖和起来。枕头不大，他们近得几乎鼻尖相触。“会好的。”他低低重复，语调像一句叹息。  
Napoleon的呼吸仍然是睡眠的频率，他的手意想不到地温柔，手指最终蜷在Illya脑后的短发里，轻轻挠着。Illya睡着了。  
再次醒来时，床上只剩他一个，Illya眨了眨眼睛，窗帘拉开了一半，光线不算亮。  
Napoleon从窗台边看向他，眼睛的蓝色与那一点异色格外清晰：“还没到九点。”  
Illya深呼吸，享受了一小会儿床垫在一夜好眠后的舒适，“那是你的……？”  
Napoleon的确穿着这几天Illya一直穿着的睡袍，在Napoleon身上更合身——本来就是他的。他的头发依然没抹任何东西，斜靠坐在窗边，旁边就是暖气管，而他绑着绷带的左脚就在暖气边晃荡。  
“回去后我就把你拖去服装商店。”Napoleon微笑着许诺，手里还捧着一杯像是茶的热饮，往空中冒着雾气。  
“茶？”Illya问，睡意在消褪，尽管昨晚来了一发还倒头一起睡在床尾，他仍觉得比之前放松，像是身体里某些绷紧的地方松开了，而那让Illya状态更好。  
“最后一包。”Napoleon承认，“Gaby等会儿发现没茶会抓狂的。”  
“的确。”Illya同意，有一点不想起床。Napoleon继续看向窗外，双手捧着茶杯放在睡袍覆盖的大腿上，Illya枕着床尾的枕头看了他一会儿，那头黑发没固定得整整齐齐时，甚至不太像Napoleon Solo，还有Napoleon只是看着窗外，仿佛什么也没想的表情，放松着，又警惕着。  
这一刻有些奇异而珍贵——他很少看到搭档的这幅面孔，当然Napoleon也很少看到Illya这么乱糟糟地睡在床尾，除了毯子什么也没穿的样子。Illya躺着，对面的床铺完全没整理，热雾从茶杯里浮起，和窗外堆积的雪逐渐融合同色。  
Napoleon看着窗外，Illya躺了一会儿就坐起来，穿上短裤和睡裤——地板上的浴巾不见了，房间里不算暖和。Illya走到窗边，外面的风雪已经小到只剩几片零星的雪花飘落，天空仍旧是浅灰色，但已比之前几天明亮许多。  
“雪停了。”Illya嗓音比之前低了一些。Napoleon把茶杯递给他，里面只剩半杯，Illya喝了一点，茶仍然是温的，带有一些暖意，也让他的喉咙没昨晚那么干涩。  
“假期结束了。”Napoleon喃喃低语，望着楼下正在用机器铲雪的园丁，厚厚的积雪覆盖了他们的车，过几小时这家旅馆前面的道路就会被清出来。树木都被积雪盖满，像一个个圆顶或尖顶的凸起，房子像小小的姜饼屋，大片毫无瑕疵的雪地延伸向远方。  
Illya右手手指握着杯柄，站在Napoleon身侧，看着雪景上方厚厚的灰色云层，享受靠近Napoleon的体温和暖气管带来的温暖。那头黑发就在他的手边，有点打结。想也不想地，Illya的左手手指陷入Napoleon的黑发里，拇指拨开滑落下来的几缕卷曲的头发。  
Napoleon一瞬间像是被他的动作惊到了，那双蓝眼睛看向他，带着明确的惊讶与……一点困惑。Illya的手指僵在那里，一些黑发滑过他的指节。Illya右手的茶杯抖了很小的一下，他立刻喝了一口。  
“……你没梳头。”最终他说，假装自己没有困窘。  
Napoleon眼里的笑意非常小，几乎难以察觉，他做了个“请便”的手势，转头时Illya看到他唇角同样微小的笑意。Napoleon继续看着窗外的道路被一点一点清出原本的颜色，Illya脸上发着烧，可能Cowboy发现了，也可能没有，但Illya的手指仍然在Napoleon的黑发里，将一些卷曲打结的地方理顺，指腹沿着头骨的弧度将黑发梳向脑后。Napoleon对他微微有点凉的手指没露出半点不适，Illya的指尖沿着黑发理由被梳理的方向向下，掠过他后颈被皮肤覆盖的颈椎骨，停在Napoleon肩膀上。Napoleon仍然在他手掌下放松着，最终Illya也放松下来，放在Napoleon肩上的手不再僵硬，拇指轻柔地抚摸颈侧温暖的皮肤。  
他们看了一会儿园丁清理雪堆，Illya一点一点喝掉逐渐变冷的茶，浴室传来一点微弱的声响，Gaby起床了。

*

“下午机场就能准备好，起飞时间是四点半。”Gaby挂上电话，揉了揉前额。“我太想念我那些杂志和小说了，还有英语电视节目。”  
“没有新任务？”Napoleon在浴室里问，手上动作和之前一样灵巧，翻转剃刀角度刮去Illya下颚上的胡渣。  
“我们有两天假。”Gaby说，陷在沙发里吃早餐，“之后还是得写报告。”  
“和以前一样。”Napoleon评价，在洗脸池里涮洗刮胡刀。Illya双手稳住Napoleon的腰侧，Napoleon在他脸上拍了点须后水，洗手，手指带着点潮湿，指尖梳过Illya的金发。Illya微微低着头，Cowboy平静地看进他眼里，Illya脸上可能暴露了点什么，让Napoleon露出一个微笑，搞定Illya的大部分头发，将梳子递到他左手里。  
Illya梳好头发，刚好Napoleon也把黑发处理完毕，就像之前每一次任务和任务之外时Illya和Gaby看到的那样，整齐服帖的发型。  
风雪停止后，Napoleon就扶着墙壁和家具小心挪动，开始整理行装。Illya也一样，找出了一件稍宽松的衬衫，Napoleon帮他把袖子卷起来，勉强让石膏通过了袖管，以及一件羊毛背心——Napoleon的，Illya的毛衣套不进石膏。而Napoleon自己找出一双鞋放松系带，让绑着绷带的左脚也能穿上。Gaby敲他们房门时，两人已经着装完毕。  
Napoleon跟旅馆前台电话确认了退房时间。三人窝在起居室沙发里看电视时，外面传来了警笛声，Illya走到窗边，下面停了两辆警车，没多久就看到穿着厚厚大衣的警察把旅馆老板和前台小伙子一起押了出来，三个警员抬出了那个冰柜。  
隔壁传来一些不小的声响，重重的脚步声，还有说话声。Gaby调小了声音，Napoleon听了一会儿，打出安全的手势。  
看了将近半小时无声电视后，隔壁的声响变小了，Illya进入卧室听了听，走出房间：“他们应该已经撤走了。”  
“警方在抱怨这种鬼天气还得出警。”Napoleon翻译，“还有一些对死者的侮辱。”他的神色沉了下去。“凶手承认了罪行。”  
“不算太坏，不是吗？”Gaby面无表情地评论，漂亮的白色蝙蝠袖羊毛衫与杏色呢裙，同色系的长袜和米色皮鞋搭配相得益彰，连耳环都是亮黄色的，黑发卷曲着搭在她的肩膀上。“既然我们还要在这呆上半天，午餐吃什么？”她转向Napoleon。  
“剩下的食材刚好足够一顿不错的午餐。”Napoleon看向Illya，“搭把手？”

*

冰箱里剩下的蔬菜与肉类确实不多，Illya看着Napoleon给已化冻的羊排和最后一点牛肉上抹调料，还拿出了奶酪和酸奶油。“酸奶牛肉？”  
“如果风雪还不停下，我们就得再跟厨房要点食材了。”Napoleon还把肉豆蔻罐子和迷迭香放在了手边，手指敲着下颚。“每一样的单独分量都不够，得加一份甜点。”他看向Illya，穿着浅色衬衫与Napoleon的那件深色羊毛背心（还挺合适）显得比平时正式一些，右手袖子卷到了手肘，石膏和纱布还好好地固定在小臂和手腕上。“我记得你总会带上一小瓶伏特加。”  
“那是应急用的。”Illya通常拿酒做消毒用，任务中基本滴酒不沾。  
Napoleon两手抱在胸前，那笑容Illya几乎每天都能看到，就是“看？我知道你有办法”的笑容，大部分时候用在嘲讽上，偶尔也有一点不情愿的称赞。  
“Peril.”Napoleon催促，抬抬眉毛。  
Illya翻眼睛，去行李里找出了自己的应急伏特加，顺带还在Napoleon没合上的行李箱里又扔了一个窃听器。  
Napoleon立刻开始着手，切了点奶酪放进一个小碗里递了过去。“把奶酪碾碎。”接着处理甜椒和洋葱。  
Illya接过奶酪碗，Napoleon把剩余的蔬菜切碎。Gaby在外面调大了音量，电视里在放歌曲，听不出什么风格，节奏有些慢。  
他们做了一会儿饭，没聊什么天。Illya沉浸在这安静的时光里，Napoleon脸上的表情也很轻松，将蔬菜和扁豆炒过后加水，盖上锅盖，让Illya把煎锅烧热，丢了一大块黄油进去。Illya用锅铲小心地让黄油融化在锅底，Napoleon又丢进了大蒜，香味弥漫开来。  
Gaby溜了进来，“这味道让我都开始饿了，现在才十一点。”她忍不住抱怨，盯着锅里的煎羊排。  
“冬天我们都更需要能量。”Napoleon笑笑，提醒Illya注意羊排的熟度。酸奶牛肉大部分也是Illya做的，现在正在锅里焖着。Gaby偷走了一块碎奶酪。Illya看到Napoleon从冰箱里拿出一碗调好的面糊，之前用剩下的半个柠檬还有一个装蛋清的碗。“那是什么？”  
“法式柠檬奶酪苏芙蕾。”Napoleon解释，Illya这才看到冰箱上有一个小型电动打蛋器，大概是之前的住户使用过的。“我醒得太早。”大概还把该提前处理的食材都拿了出来。  
“苏芙蕾很难做。”Illya给羊排翻了个面，“我母亲和以前的厨子都做不好这个。”  
“只是需要精准掌控时间。”Napoleon看了眼羊排，“盖上盖子焖几分钟。”Illya照做，看着Napoleon给面糊加奶酪和柠檬，用迷你打蛋器打发蛋清，材料分量并不多，做起来也很快。羊排和汤做好的时候，三个装了面糊的小杯被送进烤箱。  
每人都有一小份羊排和酸奶牛肉，加上扁豆汤，“Bon appetit. ”Napoleon宣布。  
Gaby拿起勺子先喝了一口汤，Illya最先用叉子戳酸奶牛肉，Napoleon看着电视里插播的天气预告，“几天内都不会再下雪。”他翻译。  
“你的手艺不错。”Gaby称赞Illya的主菜。  
“把你那表情收起来。”Illya警告Napoleon。  
“你阻止不了我。”Napoleon回击。Gaby窃笑，Illya塞了一口牛肉，竭力保持面无表情。  
天气预告结束后是之前的音乐节目，一首法语民歌播完，他们也吃得差不多了，突然响起的一首英文歌曲让三人的注意力都被电视吸引过去，男女歌手嗓音都很美，Napoleon的手指搭在Illya左手手腕上看了眼时间：“时间正好。”  
“你确定？”Illya半信半疑，苏芙蕾很容易塌陷。  
“相信我，Chéri。”Napoleon眨眨眼，搭在Illya手表边缘的手指轻轻敲了敲。  
Gaby对这个词闷笑。Illya给了Napoleon一个烦闷的眼神，去厨房打开烤箱，三小杯苏芙蕾稍稍高出了杯沿。他用垫布将它们端上餐桌，Gaby一脸惊喜：“苏芙蕾！你居然有时间做这个？”她立刻用勺子轻敲顶端的酥皮。  
Napoleon耸肩，开始吃自己那份。Illya也开始吃，苏芙蕾调味很棒，在味道浓厚的主菜与扁豆汤后显得清新许多，烘烤得恰到好处。他们三人安静地解决了甜点，伴随着电视音乐节目开始做最后的整理。  
Gaby把行李箱拖了出来，Napoleon将所有盘子泡在水槽里，打电话让人上来帮忙搬行李，Illya也把他们的行李箱拖到了起居室。Gaby套上大衣，戴上之前给Napoleon戴过的白色帽子。Illya的外套不能穿了，只能勉强穿上长大衣，用带子吊着右臂。敲门的是那个园丁，一次就把行李箱一起拎了下去。  
Illya帮着Napoleon慢慢走下楼梯，Gaby在一楼前台那儿等着，把玩着那一大束鲜花，比起昨晚，有更多的花看上去有点儿枯萎，Gaby拔掉了两片枯黄的花瓣。  
园丁讲了几句法语，Napoleon替他翻译：园丁可以帮忙把行李搬到他们的车边。Gaby同意了，Illya帮忙一起搬过去，留下Napoleon在前台结账。现在前台是昨晚出现的另一位中年女性在临时看顾，她身上同样穿着女佣服饰。  
Napoleon数出足够的法郎，Illya走进大厅，大衣上沾着一点雪花，还挟裹着一些寒冷的气息，“Gaby已经把车发动了。”他一手搭在前台桌沿上，等着Napoleon在登记簿上签好任务中的假名。  
之前那位上年纪的女佣拖着装满清洁工具的大桶走过他们旁边，看到Illya就笑了，说了几句话。Napoleon刚好把登记簿推给临时前台，Illya有点惊慌地看向他，那位女佣又说了一句。  
“她说你可以拿几支花送给Gaby。”Napoleon翻译，Illya正好站在花束旁边。“新鲜的花束明天才会送到，随便拿。”  
Illya用带口音的法语说了谢谢，女佣还拍了拍Illya的左臂，夸奖了好几句。Napoleon一脸好笑：“她还说希望有一个像你这么高的儿子。”  
Illya对她回以微笑，转回来时脸上还有点尴尬。Napoleon朝他手边的花束歪歪头，前台女佣递过来一张有点皱的牛皮纸。

*

Gaby搓了搓戴着羊皮手套的双手，呵出一口气，车内已经暖和起来了，道路也清得差不多了。Illya撑着Napoleon的后背挪到车边，把Cowboy塞进后座。  
“一束花？”Gaby回头，脸上戴着一副大大的茶色墨镜。Napoleon手里有一卷牛皮纸包裹的花束，白色粉色浅黄色，花还都不怎么新鲜。  
“那位女士对我们的俄国朋友很有好感。”Napoleon把花束放在膝盖上，Illya坐进后座，关上门，把寒意阻隔在外。“她帮忙挑的。”  
“不奇怪。”Gaby随意地说，将车开出雪地。刚刚铲出的道路还有些滑，Gaby小心地开着车，后座上两位特工都戴上了墨镜，于是她拧开了收音机，调了几下，停在一个英语电台，放着爵士乐。  
Napoleon看向左侧车窗外，暴风雪几乎覆盖了一切，雪景很美，车窗上还映出Illya在看他那边风景的影子。Illya在任务中丢了帽子，金发刚刚在室外被吹得有点乱，固定手臂的带子塞在口袋里，双手拉紧大衣衣襟。  
“怎么了？”开出一段距离后，Gaby问，路上的其他车辆也开得很慢。“平时我想让你们闭嘴都不行。”  
Napoleon看向后视镜，和Gaby交换了一个不置可否的表情，Illya也在后视镜里看了看Gaby，同样没说什么。  
广播里的男歌手声线醇厚，唱着他的选择和痛苦。过了一会儿，Illya说：“我梦到了那次以色列的任务。”  
“噢。”Gaby呻吟，“那次可够糟的，谁能想到他们在宴会上安排的那些后手？”  
“没错。”Illya赞同。“保镖很难对付。”  
“我记得你后背上都是鞭伤，”Gaby说，留意着路况，“Solo的肋骨戳进肺里。”  
“而你差点被贩卖到其他国家，就因为目标有一个客户喜欢——”Napoleon挥了挥右手，谁也不愿回想起那些倒霉事。“艰难的活计。”  
“这次要好多了。”Gaby感叹，“我们又拯救了世界。”她开着玩笑。  
“事实上，我们的工作的确就是这个。”Napoleon赞同，看了眼Illya。Illya也看向他，又移开视线。  
“而大部分平民根本不会知道我们的名字。”Gaby说。“起码我也值得几身新衣服和首饰，再来点好餐厅的食物。”她看向后视镜，“连束花都没有。”她向Napoleon撇嘴。  
“这束可不够好。”Napoleon举起花束，的确，花都有点蔫了。  
“给我来支好点的。”Gaby伸手，“回去我就向Waverly打报告，办公室应该每天都有点花改善环境。”  
“有时候KGB实施暗杀就会在植物上下手。”Illya提醒。  
“任何有香味的东西都不能有？”Gaby哀叹。  
“只有经过检查的。”  
“见鬼，挑一支给我，Solo。”Gaby向后伸手，左手仍然把握方向盘。“白的或者黄的，我要别在帽子上。”  
Napoleon笑了，在状况不佳的花束里拣出一支白色一支黄色康乃馨，剪短花枝。Gaby刚开过一个指示牌，机场还剩几英里。她把花顺手插进帽子上小小的暗扣里，抽空照了一下后视镜，满意地继续开车。  
Illya正用“你又从哪儿摸出这个”和“你所有西装都附带一整套工具吗”的表情看着Napoleon手里的小剪刀，墨镜都没能掩饰住，Napoleon把花束递过去，带着一点惯常的坏笑：“来上一支？”  
“不。”Illya回绝。  
“那就来上一束。”Napoleon把花束放在Illya大腿上，和深灰色呢裤相衬，花束看上去纯洁无暇。他的手指擦过Illya更凉的右手手指，接着就将外套大衣的下摆朝Illya大腿上堆了一点，充当临时毯子。  
Illya低头看着那一束有点没精神的花，广播已经跳到了下一首歌。Napoleon坐回原来的姿势，在后座里放松，和Illya一样一手按在大衣内侧的消音枪柄上。Gaby继续开着车，手指跟着爵士节奏打拍子。Illya看了眼后视镜，Napoleon像之前那样看向窗外雪景，墨镜遮住了他的眼睛。Illya又留意了周围环境，没有其他车辆，路边跳出一支狙击队的可能性也非常小，有Gaby在车也不可能打滑或熄火——他放低了一点警戒。  
Illya在花束中挑出一支开了一半的白玫瑰，最外面几片花瓣有点干了，但花形仍然完好。手指间花瓣细腻柔软，触碰上去格外脆弱。他小心地，缓慢地把它从花束里抽出来，花茎的刺并没有被去除，旅馆肯定偷懒了。  
在他后悔前，Illya把白玫瑰扔在Napoleon大腿上，重新检查剩下的花束，又挑出几朵枯萎得有点多的花，把枯掉的花瓣一一摘除。  
Napoleon看向他，Illya能从眼角余光看到他戴着尾戒的左手覆上花朵，谨慎地将白玫瑰与花萼下的刺虚握在手指间。Illya快把那些枯花瓣摘完了，握了满手花瓣——大概只有车门边的烟灰缸可以塞，空间还不够装。  
“花瓣可以给根部提供点营养。”Napoleon说，“而且你在蹂躏它们。可怜的花，我还以为俄国人都爱你们呢。”  
“我才没有。”Illya顶回去，去掉几片枯花瓣能让花束看起来更好，但他还是把花瓣都塞进花束的牛皮纸卷底部，顺带还被其中几支没去刺的玫瑰月季刮到了手指。  
Napoleon伸过他的右手，和之前一样比Illya的手指更暖，轻轻抓住他被刮伤的左手手指，只刮破了一点表皮但没有出血。Napoleon检查了他的手，将Illya微微有点颤抖的手指按在深灰呢裤上。“……我不觉得这束花是双数，满天星有四支。”  
“满天星无论有多少都算一支。”Illya反驳，“它就是个装饰，任何一个KGB都会说这是双数，在我们看来这就是下战书。”他的手在对方右手下停止了颤抖，而Napoleon并没有用力。  
“送KGB花束时肯定不能加入满天星。”Napoleon评论，嘴角勾起一个微笑。“等等，为什么有人会送KGB花束？你们还会觉得里面被下了毒。”他再次摸出那把小剪刀，剪掉一截花茎，将白玫瑰别在西装领口上。Illya放松下来，左手放回大衣里的枪柄上。  
“因为KGB比你这样的Cowboy警惕多了。”  
“这次被敌人抓走拷问的可不是我，Peril——”  
“等等，”Gaby在驾驶座里提高了声音，U.N.C.L.E.的私人机场就在前方。“你们俩是在为一束花吵架吗？”

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：  
> 1\. 非洲菊的花语是永远快乐，象征着神秘、互敬互爱，有毅力、不畏艰难，我觉得很合Gaby~  
> 满天星的花语是：清纯、关怀、恋爱、配角、真爱、纯洁美好的心灵。  
> 2\. 毛熊家酸奶牛肉好像挺好吃的（似乎也挺有名）菜谱是这个，我估计法国厨房没酸奶油是不可能滴~  
> 以及，迷你小酒瓶版一般都是50ml，偶尔有200ml的，不过我猜为了便携毛熊会带50ml版应急，一只手就能握得下了，真的……下面是菜谱，必须要有伏特加XD  
> http://www.xiachufang.com/recipe/100000536/  
> 德国的汤我只找到这一种扁豆汤，牛仔材料不足，没有香肠，就是一道素食扁豆汤了~  
> http://www.xiachufang.com/recipe/102046897/  
> 蒜香煎羊排，Solo加了迷迭香：  
> http://www.xiachufang.com/recipe/100367271/  
> 法式柠檬/奶酪苏芙蕾，苏芙蕾很费功夫的，这是两个菜谱的结合：  
> http://www.xiachufang.com/recipe/176499/  
> http://www.xiachufang.com/recipe/1056574/  
> 3\. 电视上播放的英文老歌是这首《Candy》，专辑是The Capitol Rarities 1943-1950，合声很好听搭~  
> http://www.xiami.com/song/3595371?spm=a1z1s.6659513.0.0.wZ6lYW  
> 恕我找不到法国电视台能放的老版法语歌……  
> 4\. Napoleon说的“Bon appetit”是法语里经常在餐前说的“好胃口”XDDD  
> “Chéri”是法语中的“亲爱的”，用于称呼男性。  
> 一般是用在称呼你身边的亲人或要好朋友用。比如：亲爱的，我们去电影院吧。= Chéri, nous allons au cinéma. （注意，这里用的是阳性单数名词，一般是对某一个男人说。通常妻子对丈夫用的频率最高。）亲爱的，我饿了。= Chérie, j'ai faim. （这里用了阴性单数名词，通常是在称呼一位女性。比如丈夫对妻子说他饿了。）另外名词“亲爱的”不是 chèri，而是chéri。这个词的阳性复数形式为：chéris，阴性复数形式为：chéries。  
> 因为这个词可以指代亲朋好友也可以指代夫妻关系所以我就用了，很微妙XD  
> 5\. 三人开车戴墨镜是防止雪盲症，毛熊的习惯随着时间推移肯定会传染给Gaby和Napoleon的。  
> 6\. 广播歌曲是《I've got it bad and that ain't good》Mel Torme，时间应该也是五六十年代，歌词有男版和女版的，很妙  
> http://www.xiami.com/song/1769725833?spm=a1z1s.3521865.23309997.21.uSC71k  
> 7\. 白色康乃馨的花语是纯洁的友谊~黄色是长久的友谊~  
> 一般插花时玫瑰的刺是会被去除的，这家旅馆已经够懒了……  
> 白玫瑰代表纯纯的爱，表示你是圣洁的，甘心为你付出所有；白玫瑰的花语是纯洁、纯情、天真；寓意是我足以与你相配。  
> 一般而言，在你们的爱情还不够明朗的时候，或者是送给一直爱慕、暗恋的女孩，最好送对方白玫瑰，以免对方有过强的抵触心理；当然，也可以送给女朋友白玫瑰，表达你们之间纯洁的爱。  
> （是的，我故意的，看了那个战斗民族剧后我觉得毛熊家动不动就送花太可爱了……还非得是单数，因为双数是送去世的人哒XD


End file.
